Dear Life
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: Luego de tener una discusión tras un concierto, Shuichi desaparece y Yuki, desesperado por no encontrarlo, sufre un accidente. Cuando despierta, se encuentra en el hospital y Shuichi no esta, se ha ido y nadie sabe o quiere decirle a donde se fue.
1. Si eres Yuki: Te Amo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y la trama original de Gravitation, son propiedad de la sensei Maki Murakami y quienes pagaron sus respectivas licencias.

Este es un fanfic creado en conjunto con la autora yuukiyuki, cuyo perfil pueden encontrarlo en la página Amor Yaoi.

**NO IGNORE ESTE AVISO**

Esta historia es estrictamente clasificación NC-17. Contiene altos niveles de drama y angustia, así como temas adultos, violencia física y psicológica.

* * *

.

**Dear Life**

**Prólogo. – "Si eres Yuki: ¡Te Amo!"**

.

.

No era la primera vez que Bad Luck ganaba un Disco de Oro, pero aquella vez era especial. El nuevo álbum de la banda llevaba apenas un mes en venta y sí, seguramente Shuichi, con todas sus ganas, intentaría convencer a Yuki de que lo colgaran en el apartamento, justo sobre la cabecera de su cama como si se tratara de un Santo digno de adoración. El rubio suspiró, encendiendo las direccionales de su auto, pues tendría que dar vuelta a la izquierda para, por fin, llegar al bendito estadio donde se presentaba _su_ cantante.

El otoño había entrado con fuerza en Japón, el viento era frío y calaba los huesos; el silencio que reinaba era perturbador. Únicamente su solitario automóvil pasaba por la avenida sin perturbar la calma, más bien parecía contribuir a ella. Era cerca de la medianoche, las calles estaban completamente desiertas, de momento claro está.

Yuki ya lo veía venir. Teniendo que pitar furiosamente a los estúpidos fanáticos del cantante que tratarían desesperadamente de tomar una fotografía aficionada de su novio y de él juntos, seguramente para presumirla a sus tontas amiguitas, en el mejor de los casos, o venderla a algún tabloide. En realidad, lo de siempre.

Gruñó para sus adentros, repitiéndose mentalmente el motivo por el que no estaba en su casa tomándose una cerveza y en su lugar estaba ahí, conduciendo en dirección al estadio donde era el concierto. Una sonrisa se instaló cómodamente en sus labios al pensar en la "agitada" noche que tendría por delante, las promesas de todo lo que haría con él, motivo de la alegría que sentiría, lo hacía estar medianamente de buen humor y eran precisamente aquellas mismas promesas las que lo habían obligado a levantarse de su cómodo sofá, dejar de lado el maratón de Criminal Minds e ir a recoger al _peli-rosa_, recordando "repentinamente" la llamada que Seguchi le había hecho para avisarle del gran acontecimiento.

Los gritos desaforados de las fans comenzaron a hacerse oír, augurando el cada vez más cercano estadio. Gritos y música, todo juntándose en un atronador bullicio que invariablemente llegaba hasta sus oídos, haciendo vibrar los cristales del Mercedes. Le dio la vuelta al estadio y mostró el pase que su cuñado le había proporcionado para aquellas situaciones, siendo guiado al sitio donde esperaban las camionetas y los guardaespaldas que trasladarían a la banda en cuento ésta saliera del concierto.

Estacionó y miró el reloj de mano, calculó que aquella sería la última canción del concierto. Encendió un consabido cigarrillo y decidió invocar a toda su paciencia para esperar lo que faltaba del concierto, contentándose con fantasear en la bendita noche que tenía por delante. Incluso había adelantado el trabajo de dos días en su novela para no tener que preocuparse por despertar temprano en la mañana.

La canción terminó en medio de vítores y aclamaciones entre las que distinguió la voz de Seguchi pidiendo silencio y llamando a Bad Luck a reunirse con él pues tenía una sorpresa para la banda. El nuevo álbum que la gira estaba promocionando, acababa de alcanzar el Disco de Oro y Sakuma Ryuichi iba a entregárselos justo ahí.

Guardándose la mueca de desagrado ante la sola mención del castaño cantante, Yuki casi fue capaz de vislumbrar los ojos de Shuichi prácticamente saliéndose de sus cuencas por la sorpresa. Lo pudo ver dando saltos y gritando como una de sus fanáticas y podría haber jurado que sus chillidos de alegría se oían hasta ahí.

—Imbécil… —musitó, bajando la ventanilla eléctrica del auto para exhalar el humo del cigarrillo. Aunque, quizás más imbécil él mismo porque esa maldita sonrisa se negaba a borrarse de su rostro.

Cerró los ojos, exhalando humo una vez más y chupando de la colilla casi en el mismo instante. Esperar no era ciertamente una de sus actividades favoritas, menos aun cuando tenía que esperar por tanto tiempo —aunque sólo llevaba ahí cinco minutos—. Pronto, las puertas de esa enorme jaula donde las _fangirls_ estaban congregadas se abrieron y el estadio vomitó olas gigantes de un mar de gente que salían con sonrisitas estúpidas estampadas en el rostro. Los admiradores tenían, todos, la cara iluminada, gritando a falta de palabras que lograran explicar la emoción que sentían en el pecho por haber estado junto a su ídolo en un momento tan importante para él.

Subió las ventanillas de su auto. Desde aquel sitio, prudentemente alejado de las chicas, las veía pasar como si nada, restándoles importancia como ellas se la restaban a él. Muy probablemente lo único que tenían en común era su razón de estar ahí a semejantes horas de la noche: Shuichi.

Todavía le dio tiempo de fumar tres cigarrillos más antes de que los últimos grupos de fans salieran del estadio y _su_ peli-rosa apareciera vestido con ropa más casual, acompañado de Hiroshi y Suguru, además de su rubio cuñado y _ese_ loco del peluche rosa.

Quitó las llaves del auto, se las guardó en la bolsa de su saco y salió poniendo el seguro a las puertas para después recargarse en el cofre, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud de quien lleva años luz esperando y con aura de galán de balneario, esperando a que Shuichi se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

Entornó los ojos y le clavó la mirada gatuna a Shuichi como si deseara atravesarlo de lado a lado. El cantante, como si se hubiera estampado de frente contra un macizo muro de piedra, se quedó petrificado en su sitio, callando sus alaridos y deteniendo sus saltitos de alegría. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal como una corriente eléctrica y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, igual que si millones de polillas hubieran alzado el vuelo, porque mariposas, a esas alturas, no eran. Sólo había una persona en el mundo capaz de provocar aquellas sensaciones juntas sin siquiera haberse hecho notar.

Shuichi giró sobre su eje, escaneando todo el sitio hasta toparse con Yuki, justo ahí, frente a él, recargado en su Mercedes con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos de gato que poseía. El corazón le pegó un brinco, iniciando la misma carrera frenética que pegaba cada vez que veía a su novio; el maldito órgano aún no se acostumbraba a verlo tan guapo pese a los años transcurridos y seguía portándose como el corazón de un niñato enamorado, pero ¿qué mierda importaba? ¡Yuki estaba ahí!

—¡YUKI! —exclamó con un chillido emocionado y se lanzó a sus brazos cual tigre sobre su presa.

No respondió al efusivo recibimiento y se limitó a dejarse abrazar. ¿Yuki Eiri mostrando afecto en público? Sí, claro…

El resto de la banda los miró entre sorprendidos y contrariados, pero una mirada del escritor bastó para que K decidiera guiar a los otros dos miembros de Bad Luck rumbo a sus respectivos autos. Tohma, por su parte, permaneció ahí, mirándolos con una mueca que podía ser interpretada como una sonrisa, aunque nadie estaba muy seguro de sí lo era o no. Ryuichi, sintiéndose sorpresivamente indignado, se acercó a la pareja y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del cantante, este giró el rostro, sonriente y agradeció repetidas veces cuando el castaño le entregó el cuadro en el que estaba enmarcado el premio recibido.

Shuichi dijo algo que Yuki no escuchó por estar más ocupado lanzándole una mirada asesina al cantante de cabellos castaños, advirtiéndole en silencio que alejara "lentamente" su mano del peli-rosa y no saldría lastimado. Pero el otro se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa llena de cinismo.

—Gracias, Sakuma— dijo con evidente sarcasmo, esbozando una sonrisa de lo más falsa que se hubiese visto, rodeando son su brazo los hombros de Shuichi—. Ya puedes irte, él está bien, CONMIGO. — Había resaltado su última palabra, dedicada especialmente al ídolo de su pequeño _tormento rosa_. Hacía ya un tiempo que había superado el hecho de que, quisiera o no, Ryuichi no se separaría del lado de Shuichi, ni este de él, así que ahora sólo podía mirarlo amenazantemente y esperar a que sus ganas de golpearlo se apaciguaran con sólo eso. Pero los celos que nacían en su bajo vientre y se dispersaban por su cuerpo no parecían querer cederle terreno a la prudencia.

—¡Yuki! No le hables así a Sakuma-sama —regañó el chico, fingiéndose enojado; mas el escritor no hizo mayor caso. Quitó el seguro de las puertas y metió dentro del auto, con rudeza, al cantante, para después rodear el vehículo y entrar él también, escondiendo a su precioso amante detrás de los vidrios polarizados del Mercedes, lejos de Ryuichi.

—Hey, Yuki. ¿Qué esta…?— Se vio interrumpido por los labios del rubio sobre los suyos y ¿qué podía hacer Shuichi contra eso?, absolutamente nada en realidad. Su cabeza siempre quedaba en blanco cuando él lo besaba, haciendo que pensar pareciera una tarea absurda.

Shuichi rodeó la nuca de su amante con su mano, acariciando las suaves hebras doradas y suspirando sobre sus labios. Yuki se inclinó más sobre él, quedando casi recostado, haciendo maniobras imposibles para trasladar el Disco de Oro al asiento trasero para que no les estorbara. Rodeó la cintura del cantante con su brazo, pegándolo a su cuerpo, acariciándole la cadera con el pulgar, el menor gimió, ahogándose entre besos. Sin embargo, el beso terminó invariablemente cuando Yuki recordó que también debía respirar y que tenía que aguantarse hasta llegar al departamento. Se separaron, abrochó el cinturón de seguridad de su amante y tras colocarse el propio, sin una palabra, el escritor encendió el auto, dejando atrás el estadio y al resto de la banda.

El escritor avanzó a toda velocidad por las calles, cruzando la ciudad en menos tiempo del que se debería según las reglas de tránsito, tomando atajos y a punto de arrollar a más de un grupo de fanáticos que habían reconocido el Mercedes de la pareja. Shuichi sonreía y miraba a todas partes, pero el escritor frunció el ceño: ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo iba a empezar a chillar, jodiendo con su maldito premio? ¿A qué hora iba a empezar a contarle lo bien que había salido el concierto? A hacer su escándalo de siempre.

Estaba consciente de que tal vez pareciera que no prestaba ni un ápice de atención a lo que el cantante dijera, pero sí que escuchaba su inacabable perorata, por más molesta que ésta fuera. Jamás iba a admitirlo, pero la voz de su amante y esa risa suya lo tenían encantado y eran capaces de borrar su mal humor sin darse cuenta. Además, la aparente indiferencia que mostraba nunca había sido motivo para mantener en silencio a Shuichi, por ello bajó la velocidad, sólo lo suficiente para no estamparse contra algo y poder desviar la mirada del camino hacia su novio, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que le tenía tan callado.

Descubrió que estaba embelesado mirando el premio con una sonrisita tonta. Se permitió sonreír, aunque la realidad era que no habría podido evitar hacerlo aún si se hubiera negado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con la voz rozando lo átona, aparentemente indiferente.

—¡Conseguimos el Disco de Oro, Yuki! ¡¿Ya lo viste? ¡Está grandioso! —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mostrando todos los dientes. Así estaba mejor, pensó el rubio, así le gustaban más las cosas— ¡¿Puedes creerlo? ¡El álbum lleva sólo un mes a la venta!

—Eso demuestra que tus fans son idiotas—sentenció, con la mirada al frente, pero notando la mueca ofendida que compuso el menor—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio aguanta tus berridos durante tres horas completas?

Por supuesto que no iba a decir que él estaba entre ese grupo de locos; que cuando nadie lo estaba observando veía los videos o escuchaba los discos de Bad Luck uno tras otro aún más veces que cualquiera de las psicópatas fans de Shuichi —podía apostar su médula espinal a que sí—, sólo para escuchar a _su_ peli-rosa cantándole. Porque le cantaba sólo a él ¿verdad?

—¡Yuki! —Cruzó los brazos, haciendo un puchero y desviándole la vista— ¡No seas grosero conmigo!

—No soy grosero, soy razonable— respondió, asintiendo ligeramente para enfatizar sus palabras, divertido por lo fácil que era hacer rabiar a Shuichi.

—¡Pero Yuki! —chilló este, mirándolo indignado— Hasta Sakuma-sama fue a darnos el premio. ¡Sakuma! ¿No es increíble? —preguntó, viendo un punto perdido en el espacio con los ojos enormes y brillantes. Y gracias a eso, Yuki recordó porqué se ponía de mal humor cada que alguien mencionaba ese nombre. Shuichi ya no era capaz de hablar sobre su trabajo sin pronunciarlo en cada oración y él sólo sabía que si escuchaba la palabra "Sakuma-sama" una vez más, tendría que romper algo.

Soltó un bufido e inconscientemente aumentó la velocidad.

—¿Increíble? ¿Qué tiene de increíble? Lo llevan cada que les van a dar un puto premio, casi parece que Tohma no tiene a otro retrasado mental trabajando en su enorme disquera, que pudiese hacerle el favor.

—Yuki. ¿Por qué siempre lo arruinas? —se quejó el pequeño, encogiéndose en su asiento tristemente. El rubio no dijo nada ni el menor tampoco, esas disputas estúpidas pasaban a cada rato entre ellos dos, sólo faltaba esperar a que a ambos se les pasara el enojo.

Yuki alargó su mano un momento, lejos de la palanca de velocidades y buscó ponerla sobre las del peli-rosa. Aquella era una noche especial y no estaba interesado en arruinarla por culpa de ese energúmeno del conejo.

—No seas tan llorón—le dijo con voz neutra; mas el peli-rosa apartó su mano con cierta brusquedad, haciendo también una mueca.

—No soy un llorón, Yuki. ¡Es que tú siempre lo arruinas con tus comentarios! —soltó al fin, haciendo ademanes para denotar su molestia— ¿Tanto te cuesta guardarte tus opiniones de Sakuma para ti solo? —inquirió sin haber dejado de mirar por la ventana mientras hablaba y gesticulaba, negándose a dirigirle la mirada a su rubio amante, quien, por su parte, ahora tenía ambas manos tensadas sobre el volante.

No, no podía guardarse sus comentarios para él mismo. Si lo hacía tendría que cambiarlo por algo más, un vicio por otro, y estaba seguro de que a nadie le gustaría que él saliera a la calle y comenzara a golpear a cualquiera que se le parase enfrente.

Imaginarlo era risible: "¡Hey!, ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, hombre?", "Sakuma-sama…" respondería Yuki, dejando al chico con la nariz sangrante y yendo a buscar otra víctima a su ira contenida, y todo porque su novio no quería que expresara su humilde opinión. Ridículo, habría dicho.

Podría haber aceptado que le dijera cualquier cosa. En serio cualquier cosa. Que era un insensible por no haberlo felicitado, aunque se sentía muy orgulloso. Que era muy frío al decirle que berreaba al cantar, cuando no era cierto. Incluso que era un idiota por siempre matar el momento, pero no aceptaría jamás que defendiera a Sakuma Ryuichi. ¡¿Por qué?

—Si tanto te agrada, ¿por qué no fuiste con todas tus cosas a pararte frente a su puerta en vez de la mía? — preguntó, sintiéndose inmediatamente ridículo por el tono resentido en el que había hablado.

—Pues porque no sabía dónde vivía… —Se le ocurrió soltar entre dientes. Grave error.

Los dedos del mayor se tensaron, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Su mirada se volvió torva y sanguínea cuando escuchó aquellas palabras pronunciadas sin haber sido pensadas antes, pero que, finalmente, habían sido dichas y habían herido muy hondamente el orgullo de Yuki Eiri. Sin embargo, peleó contra sus impulsos, manteniendo precariamente al margen toda su furia.

—Por supuesto—dijo, masticando horrorosamente las palabras—. Seguramente él te trataría mejor que yo ¿no es así? —preguntó, sin saber realmente si deseaba una respuesta.

—¡Pues la verdad sí! —explotó Shuichi, con las cejas muy juntas y ofendido en lo más hondo— ¡Al menos él me dice un par de bonitas palabras de vez en cuando! ¡No como tú!

Yuki pisó el freno del auto tan de improvisto que si Shuichi no hubiera tenido puesto el cinturón de seguridad, seguramente había salido disparado por el parabrisas. ¡¿Qué no le decía, putas, vergas, bonitas palabras? El bastardo mocoso era peor que una mujer, claro que le decía palabras bonitas como aquella vez que…o cuando…Bufó de repente, que en ese momento no recordara ninguna vez definitivamente no significaba que nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Asustado, Shuichi miró a Yuki, que tenía tal expresión en el rostro que lo único que cruzó la mente del cantante fue salir huyendo lejos de él y de sus puños, pero no lo hizo porque sencillamente su cuerpo se había paralizado, negándose a obedecer la orden de abandonar el sitio.

El rubio golpeó el volante con los puños varias veces, gruñendo totalmente encolerizado. Las aletillas de la nariz le palpitaban, tenía las orejas rojas y respiraba ruidosamente, dándole la pinta de un gato erizado.

—Yuki…yo no…

—Je…— Yuki sonrió con autosuficiencia, aparentando una calma que no sentía.

—Yuki…—llamó nuevamente su novio, con la voz ahogada por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—¿Entonces qué haces acá? —preguntó apretando tan fuerte el volante que los dedos comenzaban a ponérsele blancos.

Shuichi se desabrochó el cinturón e intentó acercarse al escritor, pero él lo botó de un empujón, estrellándolo contra la ventana. El rubio estaba hirviendo en celos de tal forma que no pareció darse cuenta. Lo habría aprobado, por supuesto, que Shuichi admirara a alguien más que no fuera él, que defendiera a alguien más que no fuera él, porque lo había hecho antes; sin embargo, que lo comparara con ese energúmeno del peluche había traspasado todos sus límites. Porque Shuichi era suyo, suyo y de nadie más. Nadie tenía derecho de estar en su corazón además de él, porque ese corazón le pertenecía exclusivamente a Yuki.

—¡Pues llegando a MI casa, tomas TUS cosas y te largas! ¡Vete a joderle la vida a Sakuma si tanto lo deseas y déjame en paz a mí de una buena vez! ¡Que lo único que has hecho es joderme la puñetera existencia!

Yuki golpeó el volante con el puño una vez más, sobresaltando a Shuichi que se había encogido lo más que podía en un rincón entre el asiento y la guantera. Pero el escritor no lo había hecho por sentirse enfadado ni por su rabieta de celos, acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas disculparse, decir que no era cierto y que si Shuichi se iba, él no sabría qué hacer con su vida; pero su estúpido orgullo no lo dejaba y las palabras parecían morir en su garganta y era eso lo que le había hecho enfadar aún más.

Shuichi ahogó un sollozo y peleó contra las lágrimas por un largo e interminable minuto. Podía ser muy expresivo y berrinchudo, pero sabía en qué momentos el rubio no estaba de humor para aguantarlo. Yuki estaba asustándolo de veras.

—Me asustas…Yuki…—murmuró en voz baja, casi inaudible, buscando a tientas la manija de la puerta para salir corriendo.

—_No quise decir eso_—pensó, pero eso no fue lo que finalmente dijo—. Cállate de una vez…—ladró, chirriando los dientes.

Shuichi tragó saliva, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y por más que deseó contenerlas, éstas se rebelaron contra sus deseos y se precipitaron sobre sus mejillas. Yuki tenía la frente pegada al volante, respirando ruidosamente, jadeaba como si hubiese corrido un maratón y el enfado le hubiera arrebatado todas las fuerzas del cuerpo. A Shuichi eso le asustaba, porque a sus ojos más bien parecía que el escritor estaba tomando aire para poder seguir, para agarrarlo a golpes ahí mismo y, aunque sintiera que en verdad lo merecía por la soberana estupidez que había dicho, su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que saliera de ahí.

Su mano por fin alcanzó la mentada manija de la puerta y al abrirla, cayó de espaldas al suelo pues estaba recargado en ella. Yuki reaccionó al escuchar el golpe y lo miró fijamente, esperando a las reacciones de su amante. El peli-rosa, con los ojos algo desorbitados, se puso en pie rápidamente y corrió tan rápido como sus delgadas piernas se lo permitieron; al verlo, Yuki también salió del auto, sin preocuparse en ponerle el seguro a las puertas y apenas alcanzando a quitar las llaves. Corrió tras él, podía ser que fuera lo suficientemente orgulloso y egoísta para no disculparse, pero no lo era para dejarlo ir. Pero Shuichi era más veloz que él y se maldijo por haber iniciado sus vicios a tan temprana edad. Ahora se cansaba demasiado rápido, había visto ancianos en los programas de variedades que corrían mucho más rápido que él

Shuichi entró a un edificio y apretó con desespero el botón del ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y casi se parte el dedo por la fuerza con que apretó el botón de un piso, no vio cual, casi lo había presionado por mero instinto. Sin embargo, contra todos sus deseos, las puertas no se cerraron antes de que Yuki pudiera adentrarse entre esas cuatro paredes de metal brillante.

—¡Yuki, perdóname! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Te amo! ¡LO SABES! ¡No me pegues por favor!—gimió el chico, escurriéndose al piso con los brazos protegiéndole la cara.

El rubio, al verlo en ese estado tan alterado, y después de tomar enormes bocanadas de aire, pudo componer en su rostro la expresión más inofensiva que logró estamparse, acuclillándose delante del cantante. De repente, al darse cuenta en el sitio donde se encontraban, se había acordado del primer beso que le había dado a Shuichi; también había sido en un elevador, solo que el papel del perseguidor y el perseguido habían estado invertidos.

Lo miró unos instantes más y sin pensarlo, lo abrazó pasándole los brazos alrededor muy lentamente. El menor estaba tan asustado que un estremecimiento lo había recorrido de pies a cabeza al sentir el contacto. Lo obligó a levantar el mentón y no hubo aviso previo, no hubo miradas ni palabras, simplemente lo besó, esperando transmitir con ese sencillo gesto todo lo que no podía con palabras. Pese a todo, el beso le supo agridulce.

El elevador emitió un pitido agudo, anunciando que habían llegado a un piso y las puertas se abrieron, revelando un pasillo conocido por ellos dos. Yuki, como si ese sonido lo hubiera jalado de un mundo a otro, miró a su alrededor: habían llegado a casa sin darse cuenta.

—Vamos—le susurró al oído, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano. Shuichi miró con desconfianza la mano que le era extendida, pero al final la tomó y el rubio lo puso de pie de un jalón, apresándolo con un brazo por la cintura, pegándolo a él. Se miraron y el rubio permitió que una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvara en una sonrisa tierna, después le tomó la mano con fuerza, guiándolo fuera del elevador hacia la puerta del departamento.

Abrió la puerta con movimientos mecánicos: introducir llaves, girar, mover la perilla, abrir puerta, entrar. Como si fuera sólo un robot programado. Soltó la mano de su amante únicamente hasta que los dos entraron a la casa. Se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Shuichi plantado en el recibidor, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en sus pies, en esos precisos instantes el menor tenía cara de sentirse como un intruso en esa casa.

—Shuichi—lo llamó y el aludido pegó un brinco al oír su nombre. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que el rubio había vuelto a pararse frente a él a una escasa distancia—. Ya no hay nada para celebrar—dijo, con la voz prácticamente un susurro.

El peli-rosa no pareció entender sus palabras, pues emitió un sonidito de incredulidad. ¿Celebrar? Ni él mismo tenía ganas ahora, pero debía intentar arreglar las cosas de alguna manera.

Yuki se acercó a él, tomó su mano y tras acariciarla con el pulgar, puso un generoso fajo de billetes en ella al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus labios sobre su frente en un beso de aquellos que eran tan raros entre ellos como el paso de los cometas. Era un beso que era sólo eso, un beso casto y cariñoso que no duró más de un segundo.

—Ve y compra lo que tú quieras—dijo con voz amable. Shuichi lo miró como si no hubiera escuchado bien y buscara confirmar sus palabras.

—¿Qué quieres tú? —murmuró con la voz ronca por la garganta seca.

—Lo que tú quieras—repitió, serio. Shuichi asintió, girando sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse.

—¿Desde cuándo es lo que yo quiera? —murmuró muy bajito, seguramente sólo hablando para sí mismo, pero el rubio logró escucharlo y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Él sabía que la mejor manera de disculparse definitivamente no era mandándolo a traer alcohol. Vamos, si era como pedirle que recogiera la basura de su propia fiesta; pero así tendría tiempo para pensar, calmarse e invocar a todo el valor del mundo para lograr pronunciar una disculpa que Shuichi realmente merecía.

Soltó un largo suspiro, tenía los nervios crispados y una fea punzada en las sienes, que sentía como si le hubieran estrellando una botella contra la cabeza. Debía dejar de ponerse así por nimiedades de esas.

Entró a la cocina y empezó a preparar algo para cenar, únicamente porque necesitaba hacer algo. Pasó el tiempo y de pronto pareció recordar que era de noche y que no había razón para que Shuichi estuviera tardándose tanto, la tienda de veinticuatro horas no tendría nada de gente. Tomó aire una vez más y sus ojos fueron a dar al reloj sobre la mesita de centro, eran casi las dos treinta de la mañana; y se preguntó por qué diablos había dejado salir solo, a esa hora, con un enorme fajo de billetes, a Shuichi. Tomó las llaves del departamento y las del auto, mascullando palabras que sólo él entendió, saliendo en busca de su novio.

Al salir del edificio, rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con el móvil. Era como una pieza de jabón plateada o al menos él lo sentía igual de escurridizo, presionó el número uno y la tecla de marcado, apareciendo la palabra "_baka" _en la pantalla; así era como tenía registrado al peli-rosa en la marcación rápida. La pálida luz de aquella minúscula tiendita de la esquina se acercaba mientras el teléfono seguía marcando.

—_¡Lalihoo…!_

—Shui…

—_Éste es mi teléfono_—exclamó la animada voz de Shuichi—. _Déjame tu mensaje y yo te marco…_—Se escuchó un disparo y un grito que no se alcanzaba a entender—_después. _—Un nuevo disparo—. _Si eres Yuki: ¡Te amo!_

El mensaje de la contestadora terminó con un agudo sonido en el momento en que él puso el primer pie en el interior de la tienda, guardó el aparato, mirando hacia todas direcciones obviamente dispuesto a regañar a su novio en cuanto lo viera, pero no lo encontró, la tienda estaba tan vacía como él había supuesto. Detrás del mostrador se encontraba el mismo amable y despistado anciano de siempre, mirando un televisor pequeño a un lado de la registradora.

—Yamada-san, ¿ha visto a Shuichi? —preguntó en voz alta, en parte por su exasperación y en parte porque el abuelo era algo sordo.

—¿Ah? ¿Shuichi?

—Sí, Shuichi—dijo, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia y acercándose más al anciano. En su televisor pasaban alguna mala película sobre un secuestro—. MI novio, éste alto, parece que tiene un chicle gigante pegado en la cabeza en vez de cabello, suele salir brincando como idiota y escasamente vestido en televisión. —Esa fue la descripción que proporcionó el escritor.

El anciano rió divertido por la descripción y casi se ahoga por un repentino ataque de tos. Tosiendo, el anciano negó con la cabeza, subiendo los hombros, dando a entender que no lo había visto. Yuki rodó los ojos fastidiado y resopló con lasitud pasándose una mano por el rostro, contando hasta diez mentalmente.

—No lo he visto, joven Yuki— dijo el anciano con la voz ronca y una sonrisa.

Al escuchar su respuesta, Yuki dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda, soltando una retahíla de improperios reservados para situaciones como esa. Volvió por su auto y una vez dentro, sacó el móvil y marcó de nuevo el número de Shuichi.

"_¡Lalihoo! Éste es mi teléfono_. _Déjame tu mensaje y yo te marco…después. _ _Si eres Yuki: ¡Te amo!"_

Colgó y volvió a marcar. Nuevamente, no le contestó.

Encendió el motor y casi como profesional de fórmula uno, Yuki arrancó a toda velocidad pensando dónde _puta madre_ se había metido su _huracán rosa_. Mientras conducía, sus ojos viajaban de lado a lado buscando al susodicho dueño de sus penas, pero no lo encontraba. Marcó varias veces más, pero en el décimo intento y al comprender que por más que lo intentara recibiría la misma respuesta: "_¡Lalihoo! Éste es mi teléfono. Déjame tu mensaje y yo te marco…después. Si eres Yuki: ¡Te amo!", _lanzó el aparato contra el parabrisas.

Golpeó el volante con las palmas de las manos, gruñendo como perro rabioso. Dio un volantazo, girando en U violentamente, preparándose para recorrer todos y cada uno de los sitios a los que Shuichi podría haber ido luego de su pelea.

No supo cuento tiempo pasó recorriendo las desiertas calles de Shinjuku buscando a Shuichi, pero cuando se dio cuenta, el cielo comenzaba a clarear y todo comenzaba a cobrar vida: personas y autos iniciando sus jornadas se desperezaban y se daban a la tarea de poblar las calles, el sonido de las radios sintonizadas en distintas estaciones eran las voces de los pájaros de la ciudad.

Medio desesperado y pensando en lo peor, tanteó el asiento del copiloto en busca de su móvil, pensando en llamar a Nakano, pero en su arrebato de horas atrás, el aparato había terminado bajo el asiento. Maldijo en voz alta, el estómago le dolía como si le hubieran volteado una patada, igual que la cabeza, y no sabía decidir si era la preocupación, el enojo, el hambre, el sueño o todo junto. Desvió la mirada del camino buscando el mentado teléfono, se agachó estirando el brazo y tanteando el tapete, entonces le dio un repentino mareo, acompañado del sabor metálico de la sangre que se había agolpado en su boca, buscando salir.

En el mismo instante en que su mano viajó hasta su boca para contener el vómito, escuchó los chirridos agónicos de los neumáticos, gritos y un claxon. Su último pensamiento, antes de que la oscuridad se lo tragara, fue para Shuichi.

—_Aquí estoy_… _¿Dónde estás?_

.


	2. ¿Dónde está Shuichi?

**Capítulo 1. ¿Dónde está Shuichi?**

.

.

Cuando Yuki Eiri abrió los ojos, la luz lo encegueció momentáneamente. Los cerró con fuerza, sintiendo las sienes doloridas y que la cabeza le palpitaba como si estuviera a punto de estallarle, intentó llevarse un puño a la frente, pero el dolor de una gruesa aguja en su brazo se lo impidió. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo los párpados tan pesados como si llevara meses de no abrirlos. Apreció el cuarto de paredes blancas y comenzó a ser consciente de todos los aparatos a los que estaba conectado y que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. Vio la bolsa de suero que colgaba a su derecha y los cables que se enredaban desde su pecho a una máquina.

No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estaba en una cama de hospital. Había estado demasiadas veces en ellas como para no reconocerlas. Su olor era inconfundible y el blanco por todas partes era tan cegador que lo hacía sentirse enfermo de antemano con sólo mirarlas. Eso no existía en otra parte más que en los hospitales.

Quiso levantar su cuerpo entonces, pero un dolor sordo le recorrió la espalda, impidiéndoselo. Bufó notablemente molesto, si hubiese tenido las fuerzas suficientes se habría cruzado de brazos, pero de hecho, se dio cuenta que a duras penas podía mover los dedos del pie. Gruñó molesto, sin duda, lo que más le exasperaba era no conocer la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

Rascó en su laberíntica memoria buscando respuesta, pero sólo encontraba oscuridades más profundas mientras más miraba. Retazos de recuerdos llegaron poco a poco, pero le pareció increíblemente difícil hacerlo, como si los recuerdos tuvieran brazos y se aferraran a su escondite, negándose a salir.

Él besando a Shuichi en el auto. Él conduciendo. Él golpeando el volante furioso. Él…

Desistió pues, tras unos minutos al descubrir que la cabeza le daba vueltas y el dolor se intensificaba.

Iba a apretar el botón rojo que, según su hipótesis, les daba toques a las enfermeras y las haría aparecer en la habitación cuando la puerta, leyéndole el pensamiento, se abrió por sí sola.

La incertidumbre fue la primera sensación de su mente. Incertidumbre, malestar y un muy mal humor. Ahí, en la puerta, se encontraba Tohma con la misma expresión de a quien acaba de regresarle el alma al cuerpo. Por supuesto que Yuki no podía saber cuál era la expresión de esas personas y tampoco sabía si las almas podían entrar y salir a su gusto del cuerpo, pero su creatividad de escritor le había hecho asociar la expresión de su cuñado con aquello y por alguna razón, sentía que no distaba mucho de la realidad.

Tohma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sólo un sonido largo y ronco, comparable con un gemido lastimero, salió de su boca. Yuki intentó fruncir el ceño, pero se dio cuenta que así sólo se incrementaba su dolor de cabeza —ya de por sí insoportable—, por ende, optó por seguir mirando a su cuñado, esperando a que éste se recuperara de la impresión de verlo despierto cuando seguramente sólo iba con la intención de hacerle compañía en su sueño.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando el rubio por fin salió de su estupor inicial y cerró la puerta tras él. Se acercó casi tambaleándose y lo primero que hizo al estar lo suficientemente cerca, fue lanzarse sobre él, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza como si temiera que al soltarlo pudiera desaparecer. No era propio de Tohma hacer ese tipo de cosas, no con tal emoción, por lo que Yuki dedujo que, lo que fuera que lo hubiera mandado a aquella cama de hospital, seguramente había sido muy malo.

—Eiri…—murmuró el tecladista con la voz en un hilo.

Cuarenta segundos después lo sintió. La presión en su pecho, punzadas de dolor en las costillas, la palpitación de su pierna y los tentáculos de la desesperación apresándole el corazón. Era como si todo su cuerpo hubiera despertado de su letargo y ahora fuera realmente consciente de que estaba ahí, en un hospital, muy lastimado.

—Shuichi…—dijo y Tohma, como halado por una fuerza sobrenatural, se separó de él, quedándose rígido—. ¿Cómo está Shuichi? ¿Él está bien?

Había querido preguntar por qué demonios estaba ahí, por qué razón tendría que verse incluida, en sus gastos mensuales, una cuenta de hospital seguramente muy elevada; pero, y aunque ya tenía todas esas palabras en su mente ordenadas con perfecta sintaxis, lo primero que había brotado de sus labios como si estos actuaran por sí mismos, fue el nombre de su novio. En otro contexto y si no estuviera sintiendo lo que sentía, hasta se hubiese permitido reír. Habría pensado: "_pero qué idiota. Preguntando por el mocoso en vez de preguntar por mí primero"._ Pero cuando el ex tecladista se alejó de él y se quedó cual estatua en su sitio, sintió que la sangre le abandonaba el cuerpo y era sustituida por trozos de hielo que recorrían sus venas, congelándole y lastimándole por dentro.

—No…Yuki…—susurró Tohma sin mirarle a los ojos, trató de volver a abrazarlo, pero con la poca fuerza que Yuki había logrado reunir, se lo impidió.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? —inquirió y aunque presentía que su estómago estaba vacío, tenía ganas de vomitar.

Tohma dudó en contestar, parecía estar sopesando lo que diría a continuación, escogiendo minuciosamente sus palabras como se escogerían los ingredientes de una buena cena.

— ¿No lo recuerdas, Yuki? —dijo él con voz serena, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía, colocando una mano sobre la del rubio, a fin de no hacerlo sentir presionado.

Si Tohma esperaba algún tipo de contestación, lo único que recibió fue una mirada de completa confusión. Yuki no comprendía qué, exactamente, debía recordar. ¿Algo relacionado con Shuichi tal vez? Los recuerdos saturaron su mente y casi como si intuyera el principio del Apocalipsis, su cuerpo se estremeció desde sus entrañas, presa de una dolorosa premonición.

Él gritándole a Shuichi. Él diciéndole que se fuera. Él corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Shuichi. Shuichi. Si su mente pensó que pegaría una carrera frenética, ahora había duplicado y multiplicado la palabra por todos los recovecos de su mente. Buscando desesperadamente aquello que debía recordar, aquello por lo que Tohma estaba mirándolo con preocupación en los ojos en lugar de su usual egocentrismo. Aquella razón por la que pensar en su bello novio le provocaba esa sensación tan conocida de abandono y dolor, no la cálida paz que él le había traído.

Abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que su mente trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Le habría gustado soltar un sarcasmo, alguna ironía. Le habría gustado decir: "_¿De qué mierda hablas, Tohma?"_, pero sabía que la cosa era muy seria y que si continuaba forzando a su memoria como hasta ese momento, su cerebro terminaría por explotar.

Tohma se dio cuenta que su pregunta había alterado a Yuki. Intuyó que no recordaba nada y estaba a punto de empezar a hablar para tranquilizarlo cuando la voz del escritor lo interrumpió.

—Peleamos…—dijo, con la voz rota. Estaba desesperado, el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba hasta límites insospechados de dolor y la actitud hierática de su cuñado no estaba ayudándolo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que cabía clasificar de incómodo. Yuki había cerrado los ojos en un intento por mitigar el dolor, mientras el otro rubio lo observaba enmudecido, pensando en cómo diablos iba a manejar esa situación.

—En el mercedes….salió corriendo y lo seguí…—comenzó a decir. Su respiración se agitaba insanamente, a punto de hiperventilar, Tohma le colocó ambas manos en los hombros y lo zarandeó con un poco de rudeza.

—Cálmate, Yuki. Tienes que tranquilizarte—pidió este. El aludido también colocó sus manos en los hombros de su cuñado sin importarle que la aguja del suero se le encajara haciéndolo sangrar. Clavó los ojos dorados en los verdes del productor, no era sus ojos fríos de siempre, no eran aquellas que a las mujeres encantaban, eran unos ojos suplicantes por respuesta, desesperados, heridos, ojos que sólo unos cuantos tenían el privilegio de admirar.

Pero Tohma estaba lejos de sentirse afortunado.

—¿Qué hice? No recuerdo nada—admitió tras un minuto de forcejeo, en definitiva más sereno— Sólo que…lo alcancé, lo besé…—Yuki frunció las cejas y miró hacia otros lados, esperando ver sus palabras ahí porque, aunque se había escuchado a sí mismo pronunciarlas, aunque era consciente de que las palabras habían salido de su boca, no había podido procesarlas correctamente y aunque después lo logró, lo que decía le parecía tan irreal como el hecho de que Tohma no fuera homosexual vistiendo todo un aviario en sus hombros.

Se desplomó sobre el colchón con un gesto de derrota estampado en el rostro. Le dolía la cabeza y su vista se había nublado víctima de un mareo. Sintió los fluidos de su estómago revolverse y subir por su esófago hasta la boca; se incorporó de golpe e hizo señas a Tohma para que le acercara la bandeja en la que vació los fluidos ácidos que le quemaron la garganta. El mundo le dio vueltas de nuevo, cerró los ojos y se llevó ambas manos a los ojos, cubriéndolos.

Le escocían terriblemente, le ardían como su le hubieran echado puños de sal y fue dolorosamente consciente de que estaba llorando.

—Yuki…lo que pasó… Yuki—dijo Tohma, con la voz ronca. Se había acercado una silla y le había colocado una mano sobre el brazo. Tragó saliva varias veces y durante varios minutos se mantuvo en silencio, organizando las oraciones que iba a emplear, las palabras justas, el tono exacto.

Agregó un poco más de presión a su agarre, se mordió los labios y le buscó la mirada al escritor, que la había fijado en un punto inconcreto de la nada, sumido en lúgubres pensamientos.

—Fue por una botella—murmuró Yuki, ido en sus pensamientos. A Tohma le dio la impresión de que lo había dicho más para sí mismo que para él.

Lo miró, sintiendo la boca seca y preparándose para sus reacciones. Apretó su brazo y los ojos de Yuki se volvieron acuosos, lágrimas ciegas de desesperación.

—No volvió…lo busqué pero… ¿me abandonó?

Yuki se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que acababa de decir y miró a su cuñado buscando que lo desmintiera, que le dijera que Shuichi estaba justo tras esa puerta esperando a que él saliera para poder entrar, gritando, llorando quizás. Esperó, pero nada ocurría, sólo Tohma, confuso, desconcertado y algo que le pareció que era alivio, aunque no podía estar seguro dado que sólo apareció por una escasa micra de segundo.

Tohma miró largamente a Yuki con el gesto hecho todo un poema, miró los aparatos, luego la puerta y finalmente de nuevo a su cuñado.

—Espera aquí…—murmuró.

Sintió un alivio momentáneo ante la esperanza de que Tohma hubiera ido a avisarle a _su_ peli-rosa que ya había despertado. Mientras esperaba, mató el tiempo imaginando repetidas veces la manera en que iba a disculparse, creó y repasó todo un discurso en su mente, a la espera de que el mocoso entrara y se arrojara sobre él haciendo su usual escándalo. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, quien entró por ella no fue ningún tormento rosa, sino un par de hombres estirados en batas blancas y una enfermera.

Uno de los médicos le sonrió y se acercó a él con una lamparita para revisarle los ojos. Yuki intentó resistirse, cerrándolos con fuerza, pero uno de los rechonchos dedos del hombre lo obligaron a separar los párpados,

—¿Sabe qué día es hoy, Uesugi-san? —preguntó con la misma voz rutinaria de quien ha dicho la misma frase muchas veces. Se removió en la cama, incómodo, tratando de evitar el contacto del doctor cuando éste continuó con su chequeo. El doctor suspiró, incorporándose y guardando la lamparita en el bolsillo de la bata. Con un gesto, pidió la tabla de notas a la enfermera mientras el otro médico, de gafas y muchas canas, anotaba en una libreta sin detenerse.

—¿Quién _verga_ es usted? —preguntó groseramente, enfadado.

—¿Sabe qué día es hoy? —respondió con la misma pregunta del principio y la misma voz monótona.

—Quiero ver a Shuichi, mierda—dijo, ignorando al médico y mirando a Tohma acusadoramente, como a un niño a quien han prometido un dulce y sólo le han dado vegetales.

El ojiverde miró a ambos doctores, exigiéndoles con esa mirada que no dijeran nada que pudiese alterarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba. El doctor de las gafas asintió al que lo revisaba, que ya tenía expresión de fastidio y suspiró con resignación.

—Necesitamos que conteste unas preguntas muy simples. Cuando tengamos lo que queremos, podrá recibir visitas. —Hizo una pausa y levantó una de sus pobladas cejas—. ¿Y bien, cooperará? —Yuki bufó como era su costumbre, afirmando que se portaría "decentemente". La pluma estaba lista para anotar lo que sería un interrogatorio breve—. ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Domingo 12 de octubre—contestó con fastidio evidente. Los doctores escribieron y luego se miraron entre ellos, intercambiando silenciosas opiniones con la mirada.

—¿Su nombre completo?

—Uesugi Eiri.

—¿A qué se dedica?

—Escritor.

—¿Recuerda quién es él? —preguntó, señalando al rubio de ojos verdes.

—Seguchi Tohma, mi _estúpido_ cuñado. —El doctor asintió.

Después, el médico de gafas y cabello cano se acercó, entregándole una hoja y pidiéndole que leyera lo que había ahí escrito y que escribiera algunas cosas. Finalizadas las pruebas, los médicos murmuraron palabras inentendibles y después de asentir afirmativamente, lo miraron.

—Señor Uesugi, usted llegó el día 14 de octubre y hoy es 24 de diciembre. Estuvo en estado de coma durante dos meses—informó y el rubio le lanzó una mirada indescifrable.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó, incrédulo.

El doctor miró al de las gafas y seguidamente a Tohma, y justo cuando abrió la boca para contestar a su pregunta, el tecladista se adelantó, hablando con palabras atropelladas como si acaba de recordar repentinamente algo importante.

—Chocaste—dijo, adelantándose unos pasos.

—¿Choqué?

—Sí. Te tendremos que comprar un nuevo Mercedes Benz—Yuki frunció el ceño y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza. En su rostro se notaban los esfuerzos titánicos que ponía en rememorar—. No te esfuerces, Eiri, descansa—le dijo, colocándole una mano en la frente, misma mano que luego usó para _invitar_ a los doctores a retirarse con él, dejándolos pasar primero. Al abrir la puerta, las imponentes figuras de dos hombres de aspecto oficial aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, discutiendo con K—. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti—. Fueron sus últimas antes de azotar la puerta tras de sí, con una mirada colérica y los dientes chirriando.

Desde su cama, Yuki fue capaz de escuchar los gritos furiosos de su cuñado, pero no las voces de los hombres que parecían negarse a tomar la misma actitud agresiva.

—¡LARGO! ¡Él no hablará con ustedes!

Silencio. Un silencio que se prolongó por varios minutos, seguramente porque los doctores estaban informando a su familia acerca de su estado.

Sueño no lograría conciliar, ya había estado dormido durante dos meses al parecer. Ahora comprendía el porqué de la debilidad de su cuerpo y esa sensación general de pesadez. Dejó ir hacia atrás la cabeza fijando los ojos en el techo blanco.

—Y al final, nadie me dijo dónde estaba—gruñó, intentando desahogar su frustración.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido, llamando su atención, pero el brillo en su mirada lo abandonó tan rápido como le había llegado pues no era otro sino su torpe hermano el que hacía acto de presencia con una mirada de preocupación que ya no podía seguir cargando con ella, además de los ojos enrojecidos y las marcadas ojeras bajo ellos.

—¡_Aniki_! ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti! —gritó olvidándose de cerrar la puerta y abriendo los brazos evidentemente dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él.

Yuki, al fin presa de la adrenalina y un creciente enfado, se arrancó la aguja del suero del brazo y el respirador, poniéndose de pie de un brinco, terminando así de desconectarse del resto de los aparatos y haciendo que éstos comenzaran a sonar lanzando sus respectivas alarmas. Llegó hasta el pelinegro en dos zancadas, cogiéndolo de la camisa con los puños, haciendo acopio de una fuerza que, se suponía, no debería disponer.

—¿Dónde. Está. Shuichi? —ladró, incluso había silabeado como si le estuviera hablando a un retrasado.

Su hermano no podía hablar, presa de la sorpresa, y sólo movía los labios balbuceando palabras inentendibles, los ruidos agudos de los aparatos le taladraron la cabeza y llamaron la atención de una comitiva de doctores y enfermeras que mantenían sus distancias. También habían convocado dentro de la habitación a todos sus familiares.

—Mr. Yuki…—empezó a decir K, pero el escritor pareció no oírlo.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? —repitió masticando las palabras, sacudiendo a Tatsuha violentamente, provocando que azotara la cabeza contra la pared.

—Yuki…él no…vendrá—respondió sin entender por qué su hermano mayor preguntaba algo que, para él, era por demás obvio.

Yuki le restó fuerza a su agarre, de pronto consciente de que el pie izquierdo le dolía horriblemente y que la atrofia de sus músculos le pasaba la cuenta de tan abrupta reacción. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo más cuando Ryuichi entró finalmente alejando a ambos hermanos, interponiéndose entre Tatsuha y Yuki con una mirada al tiempo acusadora como indignada.

—¡¿Te volviste loco? —gritó, abrazando al pelinegro de manera protectora.

—¿Qué pa…?—gimió el rubio, sintiéndose débil y al punto del desmayo.

—Nos vamos Tatsuha…—gruñó el castaño, Tatsuha intentó oponerse, pero una mirada llena de lágrimas de chantaje basto para que dejara de resistirse.

Ryuichi tomó del brazo a Tatsuha y lo jaló con fuerza fuera de la habitación. Las manos de Yuki ascendieron hasta su cabeza, había querido jalarse el cabello, porque su mente era nuevamente presa del ataque de los fragmentos inconexos de recuerdos. La poca fuerza reunida comenzaba a abandonarlo.

—Yo…le dije que se fuera…—murmuró, sintiéndose mareado—. Pero él sabe que no era cierto…lo fui a buscar… le di dinero pero…y…y…—Sus rodillas temblaron y sus piernas perdieron la capacidad de aguantar su peso, negándose a mantenerlo en pie un segundo más—. Yo…

Se llevó una mano a la boca, cubriéndola para ahogar el sollozo que peleaba por salir de ella. Un par de lágrimas necias rodaron por sus mejillas y sintió las miradas clavarse sobre él. Estaba ahí, en el suelo, sintiéndose el mayor bastardo miserable del mundo y nadie movía un músculo para hacer algo al respecto, nadie lo ayudaba a levantarse. La escena en ese cuarto se había congelado y sólo sus lágrimas inoportunas, necias, rompían el encanto.

¿Dónde estaba Shuichi para ayudarle a levantarse?

.

.


	3. Año Nuevo

**Capítulo 2.-Año Nuevo  
**

.

.

Hasta antes de que _ese_ gendarme se metiera a la fuerza en su vida, a Yuki le fascinaban los lujos y la vida cara; pero había terminado por adaptarse a lo sustancial y necesario. Durante esos últimos años no le habían hecho falta más lujos que su auto y alguna que otra prenda cara y, quizá porque estaba muy ocupado tratando de que el cantante no destrozara sus muebles o cosas importantes, que no se había dado cuenta del momento en que había terminado ahí, justo en ese departamento.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había mudado de casa y departamento a lo largo de su pseudo relación con Shuichi. Habían sido muchas y la verdad es que había ido reduciendo el espacio con cada mudanza. Pasó de una casa con cinco habitaciones a una con tres y un jardín, luego un departamento con tres habitaciones. Al final había terminado ahí, en un espacioso departamento en un tercer piso con dos ambientes y no mucho más de lo que le hacía falta para vivir cómodamente.

Hasta hacía poco tiempo, razonó, el sitio le había parecido bonito, cómodo y funcional, pero por algún motivo que aún escapaba a su entendimiento, en cuanto la puerta se abrió frente a él, el interior del departamento le resultó sombrío, solitario y grande. Sobre todo grande.

Sintió el silencio engulléndolo todo, adueñarse de cada rincón como un cáncer, igual de tortuoso que uno. De pronto, el cómodo departamento le pareció demasiado grande, demasiado espacioso y demasiado _todo_ para una sola persona. El sofá era demasiado grande. La mesa del comedor tenía dos sillas. Su vajilla era para seis personas e incluso el espacio en su cama era demasiado para él solo. Pero ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por vivir por su cuenta, por haber rechazado la oferta de Tatsuha de volver al templo o la de Mika y Tohma de mudarse a su casa. Irónico, como si no le bastara tener aún vendado el torso, tener que procurarse cuidados especiales y tomar los medicamentos, se le había ocurrido vivir solo. Solo como había estado desde siempre, solo sin un alma que lo acompañase, viviendo solo en una casa impresionantemente grande…

Se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y decidió cortarlos, concentrándose en mirar el lugar para evaluar el desastre acumulado por dos meses. Todo estaba tal cual él lo recordaba.

Bueno, ahora que se fijaba detenidamente, en realidad no era así. Primeramente, el lugar estaba impecable y hasta olía a limpiador de pisos. Faltaban algunas figuras de porcelana del mueble junto a la puerta y tampoco estaba la lámpara en la mesita del teléfono. Las cortinas, que impedían el paso de la luz del día, no eran las blancas que él recordaba haber dejado puestas: en su sitio estaban las de color crema con flores bordadas. Torció la boca y regresó la vista a la mesita del teléfono, junto al sofá de dos plazas, y trató de recordar si la había roto cuando había salido tras Shuichi, pero en sus pobres recuerdos de aquella noche, no encontró respuesta. Entonces, recordó que también había preparado algo de comida y que esta, seguramente, ya estaba en un estado de putrefacción muy desagradable.

Dejó su maleta en el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina, pero esta estaba en perfecto orden. Frunció ligeramente las cejas y salió a la sala, donde paseó la mirada por todo el departamento: todo estaba, también, en un perfecto orden. Demasiado "perfecto orden". Rumió algunas frases inentendibles y dedujo todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Seguramente, y ponía énfasis en esa palabra, Tatsuha había decidido ir a limpiar el lugar para el día de su alta.

Mejor para él, pensó, así ya no tendría que encargarse de eso. Pero justo estaba por volver por su maleta y llevarla a su habitación, que se le vino la idea de que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no había sido su hermano sino Shuichi quien, al ir a recoger todas sus cosas, había decidido dejar arreglado el apartamento. Con esa idea en mente, se mantuvo quieto en su sitio, con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del piso. Giró sobre sus talones y entró a su habitación, donde la cama estaba hecha con el edredón blanco que despedía aroma a suavizante, y abrió el armario del lado donde el cantante guardaba su ropa.

Todo seguía ahí. ¡El muy estúpido había tenido el descaro de dejarle toda su porquería! Pero decidió que no iba a enojarse; ya echaría todas esas cosas a la basura en otro momento. Azotando la puerta del armario, regresó a la sala y se dejó caer en su cómodo sillón con la absoluta intención de no hacer absolutamente nada. Era que, a pesar de haber pasado dos meses y un tanto más tumbado en una cama, sentía que si no descansaba un poco caría al suelo ahí mismo. Todo él era un cúmulo de dolor físico, jaquecas y mal humor.

Ocupó su lugar en el lado derecho del sillón. No era que estuviera guardando el lado izquierdo porque era ahí donde _siempre_ se sentaba el peli-rosa. No. Simplemente le gustaba más el lado derecho; la fuerza de la costumbre, se dijo, y asintió como aceptando su propia explicación.

Metió la mano debajo del sillón y sacó su cajetilla de cigarros de emergencia. ¡Al diablo las advertencias médicas! Se colocó uno entre los labios y lo encendió rápidamente, degustando el amargo sabor a tabaco en la boca y el humo raspándole la garganta. Hizo círculos con el humo y sacó el resto por la nariz; ya extrañaba ese sabor.

De nuevo el silencio le pareció molesto, pensó en encender el televisor pero descartó inmediatamente la idea, quedándose en su sitio. Únicamente había vuelto al principio, a la soledad de siempre, al bendito silencio que _él_ había venido a quitarle. Podía sobrevivir. Lo había hecho sin Kitazawa y, seguramente, sobrevivir sin Shuichi sería todavía más sencillo. Eso, si el mocos no volvía antes, como siempre.

Incluso se permitió esbozar una sonrisa. ¿Quién necesitaba a un ruidoso mocoso rondándole todo el tiempo? Tan asquerosamente analfabeto que lo único que hacía era decir: "Yuki" sin cansarse, igual que un loro, un extraño loro rosado.

¿Él? ¿Yuki Eiri?

¡No! Obviamente él no necesitaba nada así, no necesitaba a nada ni nadie más que no fuera él mismo…y, claro, un poco de oxígeno.

Sonrió más abiertamente, exhalando el humo del cigarro por la nariz. Fue capaz de sentirse el mismo de siempre, desde que había despertado del coma no había hecho más que sentirse mal y bajar la cabeza, luego de la sutil acusación que Sakuma le había hecho se había dado cuenta de lo idiota que había sido.

Los días posteriores a su repentina vuelta a la conciencia habían resultado, para Yuki, demasiado extraños y difusos, además de todo lo que aconteciera aquella noche en que se suponía había ocurrido su accidente, eran como un sueño en su memoria. El recuerdo más claro que tenía había sido besar a Shuichi en el elevador y luego el hospital, aunque esto también le resultaba lejano e irreal. Había tenido un ataque de llanto y después fue repentinamente consciente de que toda su familia había pasado la Navidad con caras largas y expresiones taciturnas en el rostro. Por supuesto que no le importaba la gran cosa, estaba más entretenido pensando en todo lo que debía hacer cuando por fin le dieran el alta.

Contrario a lo que él mismo supuso, su primer impulso no fue correr a buscar a Shuichi como en aquella ocasión, se había dado cuenta que, ¡por los dioses de todas las religiones!, era Shuichi y siempre, siempre volvía a él. Lo había prometido, que nunca lo abandonaría y quizá el cantante era un idiota sin remedio, pero siempre cumplía sus promesas. Además, ya había tenido ese tipo de arrebatos en alguna que otra ocasión en el pasado, Yuki pensó que en aquellos dos años ya se habían tardado en tener una discusión de esa magnitud.

Además, no era que él lo necesitara, por supuesto que no. Era Shuichi quien lo necesitaba a él y era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el mocoso se diera cuenta de lo que había dejado atrás. Entonces volvería, claro, volvería y le pediría perdón mientras lloraba como una niña. Pero él no iba a conmoverse por más lindo que luciera con los ojos grandes y brillantes a causa de las lágrimas, ni tampoco iba a ceder al impulso de tocarlo…o besarlo…o desnudarlo…o… ¡Bah! ¿A quién engañaba? Es un pervertido.

Pero no continuaría mortificándose. No tenía motivos para hacerlo. Él obviamente volvería, él sabía que volvería. Seguramente en esos momentos se estaba enterando, gracias a los programas televisivos de chismes, que había vuelto a su casa y le daba dos días, tres si se ponía digno, para que tocara a su puerta pidiendo perdón y permiso para regresar. Pero no lo iba a ser. No, claro que no.

—¡Porque no te necesito! —expresó en voz alta, mirando al techo como si allí se encontrara el objeto de sus frustraciones—. Hay gente que mataría, ¡mataría!, por estar sentado ahí, justo ahí donde sueles aplastar tu trasero. Pero cuando te des cuenta de lo que dejaste atrás, querrás volver y no te perdonaré, porque ¿ya me viste? ¡¿Me viste? No te consigues a alguien como yo en cualquier parte. La gente me pregunta: "Yuki Eiri, ¿cómo hace para mantener esa figura?" Y yo les contesto: "litros y litros de cerveza, tres cajetillas de cigarros en cada comida y por supuesto que el café ayuda mucho" ¡Nada tiene que ver el sexo bestial que tengo contigo! ¡Nada!

Pero justo estaba creyéndose su propio discurso, con el puño elevado y el entrecejo arrugado, que sus divagues fueron interrumpidos por el escandaloso pitido del teléfono. Gruñó, haciendo una mueca de asco y chupando largamente de la colilla del cigarro hasta casi consumirlo todo. Sin embargo, como si el aparato o la persona al otro lado de la línea, presintiera su renuencia a contestar, continuó sonando y sonando y sonando.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó irritado cuando descolgó el auricular.

—¡Eiri-san! —dijo la voz al otro lado con un chocante tono de alegría—¡Qué bueno que ya esté en casa! —Había pensado en decir alguna vulgaridad y colgar, pero entonces reconoció la voz de su editora y decidió que eso no era del todo una buena idea, así que decidió escuchar un poco más.

—Aja—gruñó por toda respuesta.

—Soy Mizuki, Eiri-san.

—Aja.

—No quisiera importunarle ahora que justo acaba de salir del hospital, pero…—la mujer guardó silencio y el rubio imaginó que tomaba aire y seleccionaba sus palabras, esperó, pero se estaba empezando a enojar—. Sobre la fecha de entrega de su nuevo libro…

—_La puta novela_—pensó Yuki, dándose un leve golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano—_. Se me había olvidado._

La editora comenzó a hablar velozmente, con la voz más aguda de lo normal, tratando de explicar que no era ella quien lo presionaba, que ella entendía perfectamente que seguramente no tendría muchas ganas de sentarse a escribir, pero que la editorial, los agentes y otras personas importantes, se estaban impacientando. Ella continuó hablando, pero Yuki no le estaba prestando atención.

Desde el punto de vista de Yuki, inevitablemente tendencioso, los novelistas de éxito, como él por ejemplo, eran los más afortunados dentro de las artes creativas. Él sabía perfectamente que la gente de este tiempo no era precisamente adicta de los libros. Las gente iba al cine más de lo que leía, compraba discos compactos más de lo que leía e, indudablemente, veían más, _muchísimo_ más, la televisión de lo que leía. Sin embargo, durante el tiempo que llevaba compartiendo al lado de Shuichi, fue capaz de confirmar su teoría de que el periodo de influencia de los novelistas es más largo, quizá porque los lectores son un tanto más listos que los aficionados a la música y otras artes, y por lo tanto tienen una memoria mejor. Nadie sabe dónde está ahora Bou, ese guitarrista colorido que simpatizaba al mocoso, ni qué ha sido de los miembros de XJapan (una banda que a él le gustaba en su adolescencia). Pero en esas fechas, Anne Rice seguía en el candelero sólo por hablar de vampiros muy homosexuales.

Haruki Murakami estaba escribiendo un libro nuevo, o eso era lo que se rumoreaba, le dijo Mizuki en algún momento de su cháchara y justo ahí él decidió prestarle atención a lo que decía. Admitía que si ese rumor resultaba cierto le iba a preocupar de veras. Ese hombre podría tomarse diez años entre cada libro y aun así producir éxitos de venta, y pese a que no se había sabido nada de él en un tiempo, Oe Kenzaboru seguía siendo tema de conversación en los círculos de lectura y clases de literatura.

Los lectores, a diferencia de los fans de cualquier otra arte creativa, tienen una lealtad sin parangón, lo que explica por qué tantos escritores que se han quedado sin gasolina o que no son, en opinión de Eiri, buenos, pueden seguir en marcha, impulsados a las listas de los libros más vendidos por las palabras mágicas de: "autor de…" en las portadas de sus libros.

Lo que el editor quiere a cambio, sobre todo de un autor como él, que vende un millón de ejemplares de cada novela en tapas duras y otro millón y medio en las ediciones rústicas, es muy sencillo: dos libros al año. Mizuki, como muchos otros agentes de Japón o Nueva York, consideraba que esto era lo óptimo. Trescientas ochenta páginas cosidas o pegadas cada seis meses; un comienzo, un nudo y un desenlace; un personaje principal que se repite de ser posible. A los lectores les gustan los personajes que reaparecen, es como reunirse otra vez con la familia. Si escribes menos de eso, amenazas la inversión que el editor ha hecho en ti. Y eso significaría que tu contable ya no podría seguir manteniendo a flote a todas tus tarjetas de crédito. Además, siempre está el riesgo de que los lectores se enfríen si tardas demasiado en publicar o como suele pasar, que publiques demasiado y los lectores se hastíen de ti y tus mismos cuentos.

—…por eso, Eiri-san—continuó Mizuki con un suspiro. Yuki se felicitó por haber regresado de sus digresiones justo a tiempo, a la sincronía perfecta para escuchar el final del discurso de la editora—, no es que la quiera terminada para mañana, pero si tan sólo me diera una fecha tentativa para calmar a los directivos y…

—Tendrás que darme honorarios si quieres que te la entregue tan pronto—sonrió con sarcasmo y casi pudo saborearlo—, porque, vamos, acabo de salir del hospital.

—Pero…antes de su incidente ya tenía una semana de atraso para la entrega del borrador de diciembre. El jefe sólo nos ha tenido consideración porque…por lo de su estado y…—Yuki gruñó, todo rastro de buen humor se había disipado. No quería saber sobre ello ahora.

—Yo te llamaré cuando lo tenga listo—la cortó de manera tajante.

—Pero, Eiri-san…

—Te llamaré—repitió con voz seca y colgó el teléfono.

Por mero instinto, se llevó la colilla a los labios e intentó fumar, pero el cigarrillo se había consumido completamente y se había apagado entre sus dedos. Con un quejido gutural que tal vez pretendió ser un gruñido de molestia, sacó uno nuevo de la cajetilla, encendiéndolo, y se encaminó al estudio. Antes de entrar, se detuvo como si se hubiera estrellado contra una pared al ver que ahí, frente a sus ojos, había un mensaje dirigido a Shuichi: "No entres a menos que estés desnudo" rezaba el papel y recordó que lo había pegado ahí días antes del concierto, cuando estaba adelantando el trabajo para no preocuparse durante el fin de semana.

—Idiota—rumió con coraje sin saber exactamente si insultaba al cantante o a sí mismo. Arrancó la hoja de la puerta y la hizo pedazos sin misericordia, arrojando la basura al suelo.

Entró al estudio y se dejó caer en su silla encendiendo la laptop, que siempre mantenía abierta pero que en aquella ocasión había encontrado cerrada. Una prueba más de que había sido su hermano quien había ido a meter mano en su casa.

Mientras esperaba a que el aparato se iniciara, pensó que Mizuki exageraba. ¿Y qué si se había atrasado una semana en la entrega del manuscrito? ¿Por qué no escribía ella si tanto le urgía? Sonrió socarronamente y se llenó, si eso era posible, de más orgullo.

—Porque ella no es Yuki Eiri—dijo al aire, soltando una risilla y chupando del cigarrillo.

Además, pensó, no había mucho por lo cual preocuparse. Yuki estaba en la misma situación que esos otros escritores que la mujer había mencionado en su discurso: idealizado por la crítica, adorado por sus fans y encuadrado en un mismo género. El mismo argumento de: "mujer sensible encuentra hombre fascinante". Pero se sabía bueno en lo que hacía y como de paso le gustaba hacerlo, no era tan difícil mover uno que otro hilo en una que otra parte del insípido argumento de una trama a prueba de tarados, para crear su nuevo éxito con algún giro innovador. Definitivamente le gustaba su trabajo; le pagaban por algo que amaba hacer. Era casi como tener licencia para robar.

Dio una larga calada más con un gesto de soberana soberbia; sin embargo, perdió todo su encanto cuando, gracias a su fondo de pantalla, comenzó a toser ruidosamente cual principiante, sintiendo la garganta arderle. Los ojos le lagrimearon y estornudó dos veces antes de recuperar el porte.

—¡¿Qué jodidos haces _**tú**_ ahí? —rugió completamente atónito y exasperado, dirigiéndose a su inanimada computadora. Ahí estaba _él_ de nuevo, dormido como un muerto en el sillón, boca abajo y con la boca tan abierta, en el momento justo de un ronquido, que se le veían los últimos molares, la cobija echa un bulto en el suelo y pedazos de piel expuesta por todas partes.

Odió a su pantalla por tener esa imagen ahí, en todo el esplendor de las quince pulgadas del monitor, brillando frente a sus ojos. Miró con odio verdadero a su procesador como si el montón de metal y cables tuviera la culpa de que él fuera un _stalker de clóset_ y se desviviera en tomarle fotos a su "pertenencia" cuando este no lo veía. Sobre todo cuando estaba en poses tan deseables.

—Sólo la dejaré ahí porque…—calló, recorriendo con los ojos la imagen del muchacho desde los cabellos rosas hasta los dedos de sus pies descalzos—. Porque tus indeseables piernas se ven bien—finalizó con mal humor.

Pasando por alto la imagen y concentrándose en lo que hacía, dio click en el documento titulado _"Esposa de una noche", _pensando en cómo se le había ocurrido semejante cosa tan ridícula, y releyó rápidamente el archivo para retomar el hilo en que lo había dejado. El libro ya estaba en un ochenta por ciento, sólo faltaba el final. Casi por inercia, se olvidó de todos sus problemas, del dolor de su cuerpo y en general de todo cuanto lo rodeaba. Su mente comenzó a maquinar complicadas y sesudas posibles resoluciones para el manuscrito. Mas, dándose cuenta de que lo único que deseaba era terminar lo más pronto posible y que tampoco podía decirse que ese fuera su mejor trabajo, decidió no desgastarse mucho más y empezar a escribir el afamado "y vivieron felices para siempre".

Se masajeó el cuello, se tronó los dedos y comenzó a escribir sin parar durante tres horas aproximadamente. Le fue bastante bien, pero aunque no hubiera sido así, era una buena manera de matar el tiempo. Estaba casi terminada, sólo hacía falta una sola línea. Releyó su final, nada fuera de lo común, y se sintió un poco extraño al no poder teclear esa última línea que no constataría de muchas palabras, a decir verdad.

—_Bueno, señora Graham, vamos a empezar nuestra breve luna de miel en nuestra propia cama. Y supongo que habrás notado que he dicho nuestra cama, porque me niego a seguir durmiendo en ese monstruoso colchón de aire._

—_¿No era cómodo? —preguntó ella. Rob se inclinó sobre su mujer y volvió a besarla, y casi se olvidó de sus planes. Por fin, respirando con dificultad, se separó de ella._

—_¿Contigo durmiendo al lado? No, cielo, no era nada cómodo._

_Melissa se acurrucó contra él._

—_En ese caso, me alegro de que hayas decidido reunirte conmigo en esa enorme cama porque tampoco era cómoda sin ti._

_Rob pisó el acelerador y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa._

—_Me alegro de que la primera vez vaya a ser en nuestra casa, en nuestra cama—comentó Melissa—. No me gustaría tener que decirles a los niños que la primera vez que hicimos el amor fue al lado del lago en la furgoneta._

—_No hay mucha gente que cuente esas cosas a sus hijos—comentó Rob con humor._

—_Lo sé, pero nosotros somos afortunados._

_Rob abrazó a Melissa con un brazo y el otro lo dejó en el volante._

Yuki permaneció ahí, con la espalda pegada al acolchado de su silla y mirando fijamente la brillante pantalla hasta que los ojos le ardieron y lagrimearon. No entendía bien qué pasaba; ya estaba resuelto, sólo faltaba agregar un último diálogo donde Rob parafraseaba a Melissa, dando a entender que serían muy felices a partir de entonces. Muy felices con sus ruidosos hijos, en su casa en el campo, entre el estiércol de sus vacas y caballos. Tan felices que darían asco.

—Encantador _—_musitó con un marcado sarcasmo, chasqueando la lengua a su vez.

Se cruzó de brazos y exhaló aire varias veces, cerró los ojos y ordenó en su mente la oración que pondría al final. Suspiró, de repente se acordó que en el último par de años había iniciado un nuevo ritual para cada vez que terminaba con una novela nueva. Se le había ocurrido luego de uno de esos alocados días en que la inspiración parecía poseer su cuerpo y tenerlo escribiendo por horas, días y a veces por semanas enteras.

Una de sus obras más románticas (según la crítica claro está porque a él más bien le parecía que era su obra más asquerosamente cursi), la cual se le había ocurrido luego de unas vacaciones, al lado de _ese_, que lo habían relajado lo suficiente para inspirarlo. Ese día había fumado y bebido café y estaba tan cansado que los ojos se le cerraban por sí solos justo en el momento crucial de la última línea. Intentó teclear, pero la vista se le nublaba bajo el peso de sus párpados. No habría podido escribirla, de todas formas, aunque lo hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas.

Finalmente, resignado, llamó a Shuichi y este entró al estudio con una expresión de consternación y una linda sonrisa, preguntándole qué necesitaba.

—_Ven—_le dijo, palmeándose una pierna en donde Shuichi se sentó justo después de darle un corto beso, con los labios juntos, en la frente_—. Quiero que escribas el final—_le anunció, señalando la pantalla del monitor con una mano y tallándose los ojos con la otra.

—_Creí que habías terminado ya._

—_Sólo falta una línea. Te la dictaré, trata de no hacer uso de tu "horrografía". —_El peli-rosa se rió y asintió, escribiendo esas últimas palabras, poniendo el punto final y enviando el documento a la impresora según las instrucciones de su amante; después se le acurrucó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, arrullándolo hasta que se quedó dormido.

Al cabo de ese día, se había vuelto casi un ritual inconsciente que Shuichi escribiera esa última línea, la que él siempre le dictaba y que secretamente le dedicaba.

Eiri arrugó la nariz, hizo una mueca despectiva y gruñó largo. Shuichi ya no estaba, se había largado, así que ¡al diablo con él, joder!

Se sentó bien erguido en la silla y tecleó con furia. Tal vez lo había hecho demasiado fuerte porque una de las teclas hizo un chasquido, como quejándose de su rudeza. No se molestó en desconectar ni en apagar la computadora; se levantó de la silla y salió del estudio asegurándose de que la puerta se había cerrado tras de él. Encendió la consola de videojuegos y se dejó caer frente al televisor perezosamente. En aquel momento iba a desperdiciar todo su valioso talento y su precioso tiempo en ese mediocre y sencillo juego de guerritas.

Cuando se cansó de ser el _master_ del Halo Online y de ser alabado y envidiado por todos los pobres jugadores que asesinaba a su paso con el francotirador, apagó el aparato y se dirigió a la ventana, comprobando que una horda de periodistas acosadores continuaba ahí, esperando a que él apareciera en cualquier momento. Tohma le había aconsejado no mostrarse en público hasta que el revuelo cesara, pero iban a dar las cuatro de la tarde y su estómago exigía algo de comida.

Cogió un abrigo del armario y unos lentes de sol de uno de los cajones en el mueble junto a la puerta principal y usó la salida de emergencia del edificio. Su Mercedes estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento y lo que esos periodistas esperaban era que lo usara en cuanto tuviera deseos de salir pero ¡ja! No contaban con las poderosas piernas de Yuki Eiri.

Bajó por las escaleras metálicas y anduvo a la pequeña plaza comercial que estaba a unos quince minutos a pie de su complejo departamental. Comió un sushi cualquiera en un establecimiento cualquiera que había tenida la fortuna de cruzarse primero en su camino y de postre se compró un helado de vainilla. En realidad tenía antojo de uno de fresa, pero decidió que no quería saber nada del color rosa por un tiempo.

Con su helado en una mano, se sentó en una banca del segundo piso. Esa que estaba frente a la tienda de ropa visual kei que siempre tenía a sus empleadas en demasiado sensuales y descarados disfraces de Santa Claus desde Navidad hasta el Año Nuevo.

Año Nuevo…

¿Era su imaginación o…? Miró su celular de reojo, sacándolo discretamente de su bolsillo. No era su imaginación, aquel día, más correctamente, aquella noche sería año nuevo. Se preguntó por qué lo había olvidado y cayó en la cuenta de que siempre era el baka quien se encargaba cada año de hacer todos los preparativos y pegar post-it en toda la casa para que él lo recordara.

Se puso en pie comenzando a caminar sin rumbo fijo. ¿Qué tenía de especial el Año Nuevo aparte de que el peli-rosa le dejaba hacer lo que él quisiera con su _virginal_ cuerpo y todo cuanto hubiera en casa —que por lo general era helado, hielos, jarabe de chocolate y similares—?

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, tan fuerte que escuchó tronar su cuello. ¡Estaba pensando de nuevo en él!

—_¿Pero qué decías, Yuki? ¿Qué pateabas una piedra y las mujeres saltaban por decenas? ¿Dónde están ahora, eh?_ —Se decía mentalmente con reproche. ¿De verdad era tan incapaz de olvidarse del baka al menos por un día?

¡Joder! ¿Y qué, maldita sea, hacía él frente a los árboles navideños de una de las tiendas?

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó una vendedora minúscula a sus espaldas. Él le iba a demostrar que no lo necesitaba en Año Nuevo. Que no le necesitaba para nada; compraría el árbol de dos metros, ese por el que Shuichi rogaba cada año, le tomaría muchas fotografías cuando lo tuviera cubierto de luces y adornos y le enseñaría al imbécil ese, cuando regresará, de lo que se perdió.

No mentía. Compró el árbol, varias cajas de lucecitas multicolores, tal vez demasiados paquetes de esferas de cuantos tamaños y colores encontró y una estrella de metal brillante que pesaba tanto como la cruz de Jesucristo y pidió que todo lo llevaran a su dirección, pagando con la tarjeta de crédito que usaba para cosas sin importancia.

Regresó al departamento, volviendo a entrar por la salida de emergencia. Su pedido llegó varios minutos después, justo cuando él terminaba de acomodar sus muebles para hacerle espacio al árbol. Los hombres habían tardado diez minutos en dejarle las esferas y demás cosas pequeñas. Un par de horas en conseguir subir el árbol y meterlo en el departamento. Les cerró la puerta en la cara sin siquiera darles un "gracias".

Tomó su tiempo en prepararse para comenzar a armar el desbarajuste que tenía en la sala. Yuki, como en muchas otras situaciones, tenía ciertos pequeños rituales para hacer algunas cosas, era su versión del "orden" y así su mundo funcionaba mejor. Así pues, se quedó en una camiseta color verde olivo de tirantes, como esas que el cantante suele usar… ¡pero de hombre!; anudó su cabello, algo más largo de lo que solía usarlo, en una coleta y terminó su _look_ de "voy a hacer algo que implica esfuerzo físico" con un pantalón gris deslucido. Entonces, y sólo entonces, pudo poner manos a la obra.

Colocó todas las esferas de diferentes colores donde le vino en gana y aún con todos los paquetes que había comprado, seguía habiendo demasiado verde, así que buscó entre los adornos de años anteriores algo que pudiera colocar en todos esos espacios. Al final, su árbol no era, bajo ninguna luz, un árbol navideño; era más bien un monumento al extremismo del churrigueresco.

A su humilde parecer, el árbol lucía bien. Magnífico. Estaba contento de su logro y alababa su ingenio cuando se dio cuenta de que debió de haber colocado las series de luces primero.

Con una mueca de hastío, las sacó del empaque y comenzó a enrollarlas alrededor de todo el árbol, enrollándose él mismo un par de veces y teniendo que arrojar unas series a la basura porque les había pisado los foquitos. Cuando acabó de hacerlo, las conectó en un solo enchufe con múltiples entradas.

Pero su proceso expresivo pasó de la tranquilidad a la furia descomunal en cuanto se dio cuenta que una de las series sólo prendía de una mitad, justo la que había enrollado en el fondo, lo más pegada al tronco, para que por dentro también tuviera luz. Intentó arreglarla sin quitar las demás; pero quitaba un foco, colocaba uno nuevo y entonces la serie prendía, pero se apagaba de la otra mitad.

Estuvo haciendo eso por una hora, juró que había cambiado todos los foquitos de toda la serie y aun así no se arreglaba.

Más que harto y llamando al Año Nuevo con todos los insultos existentes bajo el sol, metió todas las esferas en una sola caja con rudeza, reduciendo a la mayoría a un montón de astillas. También guardó ahí la ridícula estrella y se dirigió al balcón. Ahí y sin fijarse si había alguien debajo, lanzó la caja con toda la calma de la que era capaz, deseando que esta cayera encima del homosexual perro chihuahua de la viejilla del segundo piso; pero sólo recibieron el golpe los periodistas que parecían dispuestos a acampar debajo.

Un poco, pero sólo un poco más liberado, fue a tomar una cerveza del refrigerador, regresando a su sala a tomarla. La destapó mientras no dejaba de mirar las luces burlonas del centro e iba a dar el primer trago al amargo líquido cuando se lo pensó bien y prefirió darle un uso mejor. Todo en son de su tranquilidad mental.

La derramó toda en las conexiones del árbol a la luz, una gran chispa, de la que se tuvo que alejar con un brinco, brotó al instante, llevándose consigo, al desaparecer, toda la luz del edificio, dejando como nota de despedida el árbol empezando a consumirse por un ligero fuego.

Sonrió plenamente satisfecho, teniendo que ir a su refrigerador por otra de sus bebidas favoritas. El pino en llamas de su sala le alumbraba y le permitió escoger correctamente su cerveza de entre varios refrescos. Sólo le acompañaba el sordo pitido de la alarma de incendios y el crepitar del fuego.

Se sentó cómodamente en su lado derecho del sillón a ver el bonito espectáculo, sintiendo como cada vez las abrasadoras llamas aumentaban la temperatura del ambiente y el humo contaminaba el aire. Estaba mareado ligeramente, sintiendo un picor molesto en la garganta y los ojos cuando oyó fuertes toques en su puerta.

—¡Está abierto! —gritó sin desocupar su asiento, en el que ahora era el único sofá no consumiéndose por las llamas.

—¡Eiri-san! —Le saludó uno de los bomberos enfundado en su aparatoso uniforme. Los otros dos hombres que lo acompañaban sujetaban firmemente extintores y se concentraban en aplacar el fuego—. No fue en Navidad y creímos que este año…por lo de Shidou-kun, tampoco sería en Año Nuevo—rió el hombre con una sonrisa amistosa—, pero no podía faltar la visita a su casa ¿eh? —finalizó con voz alegre.

—Sí…—dijo secamente—, no quería perder la costumbre—replicó el rubio, invitando de su cerveza al jefe bombero.

Este negó amablemente el ofrecimiento y le colocó una mano en el hombro al escritor, mirando con orgullo a sus muchachos que para ese momento ya no apagaban un incendio, sino una pequeña fogata.

—¿No quieres algo de pavo? Mi esposa me ha dicho que te invite. Ella estaba segura que vendríamos y tenía razón.

—Gracias, Natsuo. —Fue él quien ahora negó, acompañándose de un movimiento de la cabeza. No tenía nada en contra de las dotes culinarias de esa mujer, pero simplemente no tenía ningún deseo de ir a ninguna parte. Ya estaba harto.

—Fuego controlado, señor—anunció uno de los muchachos. Era un chico al que no conocía, debía de ser nuevo. Él se le quedó mirando y luego abrió la boca con asombro.

—E…es Yuki Eiri—susurró con la boca abierta por la perplejidad.

—No ¿en serio? —contestó él con sarcasmo, dando otro sorbo a su lata.

—¡Mi hermana adora sus novelas! —exclamó el joven, entusiasmado y con los ojos brillantes. Yuki, sin despegar la boca de la lata, le miró con una ceja elevada.

—Claro, tu hermana—le dijo con una sonrisa mordaz tras el borde metálico de su cerveza. El chico se coloreó como un tomate y huyó de la habitación dando una excusa inentendible. El jefe Natsuo rió sonoramente, dando una varonil y amistosa palmada en la espalda de Yuki, que al ojimiel le dolió más de lo que hubiese deseado admitir.

—Tu siempre tan amigable. —Yuki no supo si lo decía en serio o no, así que decidió callarse y escoltarlo hasta la puerta.

—La luz volverá en unas horas. Recomiendo que cambies tú enchufe. Fue un gusto verte antes de terminar el año y ojalá te recuperes completamente pronto. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —dijo, extendiéndole lo que tenía pinta de ser un calendario.

Cuando se hubo ido, el rubio hojeó lo que, efectivamente, era un calendario, arrepintiéndose al momento de haberlo hecho. Enero: pose sexy en el tubo de emergencia. Febrero: pose sexy en el camión. Marzo: pose sexy con manguera en mano…ya no quería saber sobre los demás meses del año. Pensó en quemar el calendario y provocar otro incendio, pero fue un buen samaritano y decidió que iba a dejar que esos hombres volvieran tranquilamente a pasar el Añor Nuevo con sus familias, como debía ser.

.

.

Ya eran las 12:30 de la madrugada y Yuki no se había atragantado de uvas, no había salido a ver los fuegos artificiales que tronaban tras la ventana y su laptop continuaba encendida, así que aprovechó para mandar el manuscrito de su novela a Mizuki, no quería verla —ni a ella ni a nadie—. Entró a la transmisión de un programa cualquiera donde estaban pasando los buenos deseos de los famosos. Actores, actrices, cantantes y otras celebridades pasaban, uno tras otro, deseando que la fortuna, que la suerte, que mucho amor, que esto, que aquello y si _su_…**el** estúpido ese del que no quería ni mencionar su nombre, ya había pasado, no se lamentaba de habérselo perdido. Si todavía no lo había hecho, no se iba a molestar en esperarlo.

Apretó el botón de apagado y la pantalla se oscureció en el mismo momento en que su celular, silencioso durante todo el día, pitó y vibró en el escritorio: un mensaje de Tohma. Lo leyó por mera curiosidad.

"_¿Crees que provocar un incendio es la mejor manera de pasar desapercibido? Feliz Año Nuevo."_

Yuki no supo si enfadarse o no, así que optó por no darle importancia y adoptar una actitud indiferente. El aparato volvió a sonar sobre el escritorio y cuando en la pantalla miró el número del bastardo monje pervertido que tenía por hermano, dejó sonar el móvil hasta que, en el quinto o sexto intento, se silenció, lo cual era, en su raro lenguaje y relación con Tatsuha un: "_¡Feliz Año, aniki! Blah, blah, blah…y te quiero y blah, blah, blah…y Ryuichi dice que blah, blah, blah…"_

—Igualmente, imbécil—dijo, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

Estaba cansado. Cansado de todo; de la Navidad, del hospital, del dolor, del Año Nuevo y de ser Yuki Eiri "el fuerte". Necesitaba dormir y volverse simple y llanamente Eiri Uesugi. Sin embargo, el aparato volvió a sonar, interrumpiendo su ademán de irse a dormir. Miró la pantalla donde se leía "número privado" y lo dejó sonar, pero el aparato no se calmó hasta que, con seguridad, entró el buzón de mensajes; pocos segundos después volvió a vibrar y sonar por el mismo número y se rehusó, de nuevo, a contestar; pero el proceso se repitió varias veces más antes de callarse. Sonó entonces el teléfono de la sala, se negó a caminar hasta ahí y contestar y tras varios segundos se calló. Pero cuando estaba seguro que quien fuera acababa de darse por vencido, su celular volvió a sonar.

—¿¡Qué? —bramó él.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo, papá! ¡Te quiero! ¿Me pasas a mamá?

No se molestó en colgar antes de arrojar el aparato el suelo con demasiada fuerza. No sabía si se había roto o si sólo se había desarmado, pero el caso era que la pantalla estaba oscura y ya no se oía la voz de ese molesto niño al otro lado. Llegó a su habitación dando grandes zancadas y se dejó caer, así vestido y con todo y zapatos, en la cama, mirando el techo y ladeándose pues no podía dormir boca arriba.

—Feliz año… Riku—murmuró con voz neutra y baja.

Él sólo deseaba que todos se murieran y punto.

.

.

* * *

***Arte churrigueresco:** El término "churrigueresco" proviene del apellido Churriguera. Los Churriguera eran una familia de arquitectos barrocos cuya obra se caracteriza por presentar una recargada decoración (incluso más que la de la misma corriente barroca). El término nació con sentido despectivo, sinónimo de extravagancia y mal gusto, por parte de críticos y teóricos de la estética academista. Hoy día, por extensión, se usa el término para denominar el barroco español del primer tercio del siglo XVIII y que se entienden por todas aquellas arquitecturas que poseían un marcado movimiento y una abigarrada ornamentación, sobre todo retabilística.

Nekane *picando a Yuki con una ramita*: anda, anda, confiesa. Dí que extrañas a Shuichi, te hará sentir mejor.

Yuki: ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Yo NO lo extraño! ¡NO quiero que vuelva! ¡Y tampoco quiero verlo! ¡Ni quiero saber dónde, putas madres, lo tienes escondido de mí!

Yuukiyuki: ^^ Y no te lo vamos a decir hasta que admitas que lo extrañas mucho.

Yuki: ¬¬ perras...


	4. América

**Advertencia:** En el siguiente capítulo, hay varios spoilers y escenas basadas fundamentalmente en el manga. Especialmente a partir del tomo 8 y 9 que, por obvias razones, la gente que no lo ha leído, probablemente no comprenderá. De cualquier forma, intentaremos hacer las aclaraciones necesarias para que todo sea más facilmente comprensible.

Si no estás dispuesto (a) a correr y descargar el manga, toma en cuenta los siguientes dos spoiler:

1. Rage, a quien Yuki se refiere en este capítulo como "la loca esa", es la presidenta de la compañía disquera estadounidense XRM. Entre los tomos 8 y 9, esta chica toma prisionero a Shuichi y lo obliga a ser parte de su compañía.

2. Riku, para todos aquellos que no entendieron su mención en el capítulo anterior, es el hijo feliz de Kitazawa. Le dice "mamá" a Shuichi y "papá" a Yuki. Es un super genio, por cierto.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 3. – América **

-1-

Yuki estaba en medio de una habitación brumosa y húmeda, oscura, que tenía toda la apariencia de no haber sido usada hacía años. Frente a sus ojos un foco de luz amarilla estaba colgando justo encima de una cama amplia y que lucía deliciosamente cómoda.

Shuichi. Él estaba sentado en la cama, ¿era esa su cama? Su pelo rosa estaba despeinado, revuelto, formando un delicioso contraste con la exquisita seda roja de las sábanas. En su pecho, que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, sobresalían los pezones en punta y mojados, como si alguien se los hubiera estado chupando.

Él estaba frente a la cama, tal vez sentado, mirándolo. Shuichi tenía las piernas abiertas, no de forma grosera como las de una puta, el cantante jamás, jamás, lucía como una puta; las piernas eran más bien invitadoras, llamándolo a seguir el camino ascendente a ese sitio tan tortuosamente deseable. Sintió que su entrepierna vibraba y que la boca se le llenaba de saliva.

De repente, cayó en cuenta de que no podía moverse. Tenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo, los dedos crispados y las piernas caían por el borde de la silla como si fueran trozos de carne muerta. Estaba sentado frente a la cama, mirando el festín sin poder probarlo. Entonces vio que Shuichi se tocaba. Con los pezones cogidos entre el índice y el pulgar de cada mano, se los apretaba, los estiraba, los frotaba y volvía a apretarlos. Viéndolo endurecerse, Yuki trató de levantarse, ordenó inacabablemente a todo su cuerpo que se moviera, pero este se negaba a obedecerle.

Shuichi deslizó un dedo por el borde de sus labios, siguiendo la curva, se lo metió a la boca y lo sacó, mojado, brillante. Luego se lo pasó por la punta de su miembro erecto, moviéndolo en círculos una y otra vez, mirándolo a él a los ojos, perforándoselos.

Entonces se dejó caer hacia atrás, curvando la espalda, elevando las caderas; exhibiéndose. Bajó las manos hasta sus nalgas; con una las abrió manteniéndolas separadas mientras deslizaba la otra hacia abajo, hacia arriba, y después introdujo uno, dos, tres dedos en la oscura y profunda cavidad. Gimió y tanto su respiración como la de Yuki, se aceleraron.

El rubio volvió a intentar acercarse, tenía el miembro vibrante y tan duro que estaba empezando a dolerle. Quería…no, necesitaba tocarlo, poseerlo. Shuichi comenzó a mover las caderas, levantándolas, bajándolas, gimiendo, suspirando, imitando el ritmo que él necesitaba.

Repentinamente, la visión cambió al cabo de un parpadeo. Sin saber cómo, estaba en la cama, en el lugar que antes había ocupado el cantante. Tenía los brazos levantados sobre la cabeza, no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaban atados o si simplemente no podía moverlos por una causa sobrenatural, de cualquier forma no podía mover ni un músculo. Tenía las piernas abiertas, los pies pegados a los postes de la cama, y el miembro levantado, recto hacia arriba y el abdomen de Shuichi se lo acariciaban. Él estaba ahí, contemplándolo, con los brazos abiertos, a horcadas sobre él. Un hilo de saliva le bajaba por el mentón y su nariz estaba cubierta por gotitas de sudor.

De repente, por los costados del peli-rosa, aparecieron unas manos oscuras de dedos gruesos, le cubrieron los pezones y los acariciaron con los pulgares, luego se los apretaron con el índice y el pulgar. Shuichi se agitó, tembló moviendo las caderas y él vio la figura oscura que estaba detrás sintiendo como una ola de celos y furia lo recorrían desde la base de su estómago. Shuichi echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él vio bajar y subir su larga garganta en movimientos convulsivos producidos por sus gritos de placer. Vio esas rudas manos acariciándolo, cubriéndole la tersa piel, deslizándolas por su vientre, sus costillas, sus caderas, por todas partes; dejando una mano en su pecho, pellizcándole los pezones, el desconocido bajó la otra mano hasta cubrirle la entrepierna.

Se le resecó la boca al ver introducirse ese grueso dedo por entre la mata de vello y deslizarlo y moverlo por la división de sus nalgas. Shuichi movía frenéticamente las caderas, intentando pegarlas al miembro de _ese_ que lo tocaba, retorciéndose con el fin de introducirse ese dedo y él estaba impotente; ni siquiera era capaz de cerrar los ojos porque algún hechizo maligno se lo impedía.

Su miembro seguía endureciéndose porque cada que Shuichi se movía, se lo acariciaba con el vientre. Le chillaba de excitación y tal vez también chillaba él, pero a sus oídos sólo llegaba los gritos de placer de Shuichi.

—Por favor, por favor—repitió, gimiendo.

Captó el momento exacto en que ese hombre lo penetró, afianzando sus caderas. Deseó poder mover las manos y ser capaz de jalar a Shuichi hacia él, impedir que lo siguiera tocando de esa manera.

Shuichi bajó la cabeza, pegando la barbilla a su cuello y parpadeó varias veces. Se miraron un breve segundo y Eiri casi rogó porque él no dejara de mirarlo, porque no continuara entregándose de esa manera, pero levantó el mentón y sus delicadas clavículas se oscurecieron cuando el hombre bajó la cabeza hasta su hombro y le cubrió el cuello con la boca: él la ladeó para dejarle más libertad. Su pelo rosa se le pegaba a la frente y al cuello y el resto se mecía con sus ondulantes movimientos de placer.

Movió más rápido las caderas, friccionando y endureciendo el pene del rubio, quien intentó inútilmente moverse, levantarse, al tiempo que miraba esas manos oscuras, esas manos rudas, sosteniéndole las caderas, bajándolas y subiéndolas, hasta que Shuichi gritó largo: la señal inequívoca de que estaba a punto de correrse. Yuki conocía perfectamente esa expresión y sintió como una patada directa a los testículos cuando el desconocido salió de si interior, interrumpiendo el vaivén para evitar el orgasmo, como si supiera lo que estaba por pasar.

Y de repente, Shuichi comenzó a caer. Su blando y sudoroso cuerpo cayó encima del de Yuki, con la cara un poco más debajo de su pecho, las caderas en sus rodillas y las manos muy cerca de su necesitado miembro.

Entonces vio al hombre…o algo así. El hombre no tenía rostro, el sitio donde debía estar su cara era una mancha negra con ojos grandes y una sonrisa siniestra. Toda una máscara indistinta de burla y placer.

El desconocido avanzó, sentándose sobre las rodillas de Yuki y jalando a Shuichi d un hombro para sentarlo sobre sí. El cantante se encontró encima de él, apoyando las manos en sus muslos; encima de él, pero no donde él lo deseaba. En una muestra de fuerza, el hombre levantó al cantante en el aire y lo dejó car sobre su miembro erecto, penetrándolo de una sola estocada y comenzando un vaivén parsimonioso. Podía verlo, subir y bajar sobre ese miembro que no era el suyo. Atormentándolo al punto de que si no lloraba era sólo porque estaba más ocupado peleando contra esa fuerza sobrenatural que le impedía cerrar los ojos.

Shuichi tenía la cara levantada más arriba de su cabeza, asó que no podía verle la expresión, pero cuando miró por debajo de él, por entre sus piernas, por el contorno curvo del vientre, el nido de vello alrededor del pene, vio otro par de muslos detrás de los suyos. El grito de placer del cantante le perforó los oídos cuando el hombre comenzó a sacudirlo, encima de él. El hombre rápido y seguro, entrando y saliendo, empujándolo con cada embestida de tal manera que pronto el menor tuvo que poner en cuatro para aguantar el ritmo.

Horrorizado e hirviendo de furia, veía entrar y salir ese grueso pene de su pertenencia, de su cantante…de Su Shuichi, atormentándolo con lo que él no podía tener y lo que el desconocido tomaba y tomaba.

Forcejeó y se debatió, intentando levantar los tobillos para golpear, intentando soltarse las muñecas de sus cuerdas oníricas, levantando, o intentando hacerlo, las caderas; pero nada lograba distraer la atención de Shuichi hacia sí.

El cuerpo del peli-rosa brillaba encima de él, mojado de sudor que se deslizaba por los muslos y le caía a él en el vientre. Estaba desesperado, forcejeando, tironeando, debatiéndose mientras ese hombre que tomaba lo que era suyo, seguía embistiendo, bombeando, moviendo sus burlonas caderas encima de él y entonces llegó al final, los estremecimientos, sacudidas, jadeos, temblores, gemidos y la última y peor ignominia: cuando Shuichi se derramó sobre su bajo abdomen, cuando le cedieron las rodillas y el y su amante se desplomaron encima suyo, dejándolo atrapado con su dolorido miembro goteando, vibrando y la cara mojada. El corazón retumbado.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos por fin. Tal vez podría haber salido antes de ese sueño, pero no, se había obligado a soportarlo, a sentir el dolor, el sufrimiento.

Quizá habría sido sano que aceptara, aunque fuera sólo para sus adentros, que si la intención de Shuichi había sido hacerlo sufrir, lo había conseguido.

Parpadeó con extrema lentitud, la reluciente luz matinal a la que se encontraba expuesto le parecía algo irreal, era como si se hubiese despertado de un sueño para entrar a otro, las imágenes de hacía unos momentos se sucedieron una tras otra en su cabeza de nueva cuenta, recordándole que de hecho estaba enfadado y que ya no sentía los testículos, pues se había estado conteniendo durante todo el sueño…o mejor dicho, pesadilla, para no correrse.

Mas excitarse le había resultado inevitable.

En un movimiento inconsciente, sus manos llegaron a su bajo vientre, se aseguraron de que realmente el fluido viscoso y blanquecino que había sentido derramarse ahí, había sido sólo en el sueño. Consideró la idea de masturbarse…pero ¡no! No se iba a tocar pensando en Shuichi, no se iba a masturbar porque había terminado excitándose viendo a otro hombre cogiéndose a Shuichi.

Se levantó de la cama, gruñendo palabras inentendibles incluso para él mismo y, tal y como estaba, abrió completamente la llave del agua fría de la regadera y se metió bajo ella, exhalando un pesado suspiro mientras el agua, particularmente helada a esas horas de la mañana, mojaba cada centímetro de piel bajo la ropa y se llevaba consigo la molesta e indeseable erección.

Se desvistió minutos más tarde, cuando descubrió que los dientes le castañeaban, pero debía ser la rabia la causante de eso, de cualquier manera, arrojó el pijama empapado al cesto de basura, estaba en perfecto estado, pero fue consciente de que jamás se la volvería a poner.

Reguló la temperatura de la ducha y de dio un baño a conciencia, asegurándose de que las células muertas e desprendieran de su cuerpo y también se desprendiera de él la sensación del cuerpo de _esos_ tipos. Terminó el baño cuando las yemas de los dedos se le arrugaron y adquirieron la apariencia de una pasa, alcanzó una toalla de inmaculado color blanco y se la amarró a la cintura sin importarle que goteara de todos lados.

Armado con solo la toalla, su perfecto cuerpo húmedo y unas pantuflas color vino, hizo su peligroso viaje a la cocina, derrotando sin esfuerzo a los monstruos fuera del cuarto y consiguiendo llegar al final de las escaleras infinitas que no tenía…si, bueno, estaba aburrido y necesitaba distraer su pensamiento a alguna otra cosa, ¿algún problema con que sacara a relucir su empolvada inmadurez?

Abrió el refrigerador, un huevo mal acomodado se estrelló en el piso. Pensó en cómo habría sido ese huevo si en vez de estar en su refrigerador se hubiese quedado en la granja de la que provenía. Quizá habría nacido, junto con muchos otros huevos, hubiese vivido siguiendo a su madre gallina, piando hasta el cansancio y comiendo hasta el hastío, y cuando se diera cuenta de que lo engordaban y que su madre había sido tomada del corral para jamás volver, le cortarían la cabeza, lo desplumarían y probablemente habría terminado en una bolsa de plástico de alguna mujer o dando vueltas chorreando grasa en una rosticería.

Se encogió de hombros, dejó de observar el cascarón roto, la yema y la clara y tomó su cerveza del refrigerador. Eso no podía ser, porque desde el principio ese huevo no había tenido un pollo dentro. Y tampoco podía ser que su sueño significara que _su_ Shuichi estaba por ahí, en esos momentos, en otro país y gimiendo a la oreja de otro hombre; se había convencido de ello mirando el huevo y recordando sus clases de filosofía en la universidad.

Lo que no podía ser, no podía ser y punto.

Explicaciones como esa, para un hombre como él, docto en literatura y filosofía, de pensamiento crítico, lógico y racional, a veces eran tan necesarias y sencillas de aceptar como una noche de sexo gratis y sin compromisos.

"_Buscar sexo gratis y sin compromisos",_ anotó en su pizarrón mental de las prioridades, antes de "_buscar sexo gratis y sin compromisos"_ y por supuesto que debajo de "_buscar sexo gratis y sin compromisos"_, las prioridades que se había mentalizado en días anteriores a ese, borrando, concienzudamente, la prioridad de "_buscar al mocoso"_.

¡Ah! ¿Por qué estaba enfadado en la mañana? Ya ni siquiera se acordaba, sólo sabía que había comida y cerveza en la cocina, internet en su estudio y que nada más podría necesitar.

Anduvo de vuelta a su recámara sin reparar, como ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre, en el espacio vacío donde solía acurrucarse el mocoso, escogió sin fijarse demasiado su ropa y la dejó sobre la cama, yendo primeramente a encender el pequeño estéreo de la habitación. Le había dado por escuchar algo de lo que la gente de la actualidad llamaba música. El estéreo estaba sintonizado en un programa que el peli-rosa solía escuchar a todo volumen cuando él no estaba; lo sabía porque la molesta viejilla del piso inferior siempre se lo decía.

— ¡_Y que tu novia le baje a su escándalo o llamo a la policía!_—le gritaba mientras él entraba en el elevador, ignorándola a ella y al chihuahua que le ladraba desde su _valiente_ posición guerrera tras las faldas de la anciana

No prestaba atención a la exageradamente animada voz del locutor de radio que mencionaba uno tras otro los nombres de las bandas u canciones que habían sonado en el anterior bloque musical y que él no conocía. O eso suponía, porque le pareció reconocer vagamente el nombre de _ASK, Super Junior _y _Nana Kitade._

Se estaba debatiendo entre vestirse o no, por un lado, era su casa y no había razón para no andar desnudo en ella. Por otro, estaban la decencia y esas cosas que jorobaban a la gente limitada, cuando el nombre _Nittle Grasper_ llamó su atención. Miró a la radio que se quedó repentinamente silenciosa, como si el locutor se hubiese escondido porque sabía que había dicho algo malo.

Tuvo que soportar un comercial de queso, uno de una universidad y uno más sobre el mejor sushi del país, antes de que el imbécil de la radio le diera una vez más la cara.

—_Volvimos de los comerciales_—anunció él.

—No ¿en serio? —le contestó el rubio, cargando su voz de sarcasmo.

—_Y como les comentaba minutos antes, la noticia para comenzar el año. ¡Vamos contigo Ayame!_ —la voz cambió, de fondo se oían varias voces hablando al unísono, el bullicio de una sala cerrada y concurrida en la que acababa de suceder algo que causó revuelo.

—_Estoy en la sala del hotel Matsumoto, donde Seguchi Tohma, presidente de la compañía disquera NG y tecladista de la legendaria banda Nittle Grasper, acaba de anunciar el inicio de una gira mundial. Esta es la primera vez que la banda realizará un tour de esta magnitud, iniciará en Japón, Hong Kong, China, pasará por múltiples países de Europa entre los que ya están confirmados Alemania, Francia e Inglaterra y terminará en América. Tenemos la grabación de sus palabras de hace unos minutos, para todos aquellos que acaban de sintonizarnos._

El tercer cambio de voz reconoció entre los inquietos murmullos de la grabación, el tono un poco distorsionado de su cuñado, anunciando, efectivamente, el inicio de una gira, el lanzamiento de un álbum especial, la realización de tres videos musicales nuevos, una línea de ropa, perfumes y…Dios, sólo le faltaba decir que sacaría una línea especial de… ¡¿qué sabía él? ¡¿Gomas? ¡¿Condones? ¿Baterías de cocina? que aterrador sería comer sobre la sonriente cara de Seguchi Tohma.

La grabación cesó y en el "_pero…"_ que el enviado especial pronunciaba, Yuki apagó el aparato.

Se quitó la toalla y sólo se vistió de la cintura hacia abajo, yendo a su sala y cogiendo el teléfono de su base, marcó el número del celular del rubio, preguntándose el por qué se lo sabía de memoria y esperó a que éste le contestara, mirando por el balcón, recargado en la pared. El pequeño estacionamiento frente a su complejo departamental estaba totalmente vacío.

—¿Hola? —contestó el ojiverde tras cinco tonos.

—Estarás muy ocupado—dijo él sin darle una entonación particular a su frase.

—No sabía que veías televisión, Eiri—rió el otro.

—La radio—murmuró por respuesta.

—Sólo un poco—dijo, retomando el tema original—, pero siempre tengo tiempo para ti. —Unos segundos de silencio por parte de ambos—. ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió por fin el tecladista. Yuki percibió un poco de temor en su voz, como si su cuñado temiera recibir una respuesta afirmativa, así que no contestó nada para aumentar su ansiedad— ¿Eiri-kun? —le llamó, un poco más alarmado.

—Sólo me preguntaba qué clase de idiota se baña en jugo de carne y se laza a la jauría—habló el ojimiel con sorna, escuchó una especie de risa culposa del otro lado, supuso que estaría mirando Shinjuku desde su sillón de mandamás, sonriendo de medio lado y con el celular pegado a la oreja: era algo propio de él.

Y aún si no lo estuviese haciendo, sabía que así sería como Yuki lo imaginaría, por lo que, para darle la razón como tanto le gustaba, se colocaría de esa manera.

—Sólo me preocupabas, Eiri. No quería que esos periodistas te estuvieran molestando cuando apenas te estás recuperando y de todos modos Ryuichi ya me estaba insistiendo para que hiciéramos algo así. —Una risa y un suspiro—: ¿Has estado tomando tus medicamentos? ¿No has hecho esfuerzos excesivos, verdad?

—Ya hace mucho que salí del hospital—replicó este, pasándose el teléfono al lado contrario para alcanzar el frasco de medicamentos en la mesita; acababa de recordar que debía tomarlos.

—Eiri-kun, es diez de enero…una semana no es mucho tiempo—contestó el ojiverde alegremente; sin embargo, cuando el otro no le contestó de inmediato, su tono volvió a ser de preocupación—: ¿Sigues ahí? —inquirió Tohma tratando de no mostrarse demasiado nervioso.

—Ya soy un niño grande, podía con la prensa yo solito—dijo, añadiendo, antes de que su cuñado pudiese intentar alargar esa charla—: No…te esfuerces demasiado. —Y colgó.

Se tomó las dos píldoras que tenía en la mano y se las tragó sin agua, después, sin devolver el teléfono a su lugar, anduvo a su cuarto a mirar el calendario detrás de su puerta, el único existente en toda la casa y ya ahí lo miró y lo miró, solo a los números, intentaba ignorar al jefe de bomberos semidesnudo colgado del tubo forzando su sonrisa más sensual. Retrocedió hasta poder sentarse a los pies de la cama y desde ahí siguió mirando.

Si tomaba en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado en el hospital y los días que, según ese calendario marcaba desde que despertara; caía en la cuenta que ya casi se cumplían los tres meses desde el accidente y el día en que Shuichi se había marchado. Por eso le parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo. Ya era diez de Enero y el mocoso no había regresado.

-2-

Ryuichi estaba radiante. Una enorme sonrisa había estado adornando su rostro desde el momento en que Tatsuha le anunció que había conseguido persuadir a su cuñado de permitirle viajar a su lado y que, de paso, visitarían a Shuichi. Hacía ya casi un mes y un tanto más que no veían al muchacho de cabellos rosas y el castaño, entusiasmado hasta el tuétano, no había dejado de dar saltitos llenos de alegría, repitiendo continuamente todo cuando tenía que contarle a su amigo, para no olvidarse de ningún detalle.

Tatsuha miró su reloj de pulsera antes de entrar en el supermercado. Faltaba todavía una hora y treinta para el mediodía; tiempo suficiente para comprar el bendito regalo y encaminarse a casa de Hiroshi. Reacomodándose las gafas de sol y estirando el cuello sobre el gentío para ubicar al castaño cantante, trotó por el pasillo hasta alcanzarlo y pararse detrás de él, mirándolo inspeccionar las bolsas de caramelos que estaban apiladas en el estante.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos sin despegar los ojos de Ryuichi. Debió haberse imaginado que elegiría los dulces, los cuales, por cierto, no eran tanto un regalo para su amigo peli-rosa. Su _honey_ compraría los dulces que más le gustaban, le diría a Shuichi que los había comprado pensando en él y terminaría comiéndolos todos él solo mientras hablaba y hablaba contándole los últimos acontecimientos. Así mismo como había hecho en el último tiempo, cada vez que visitaban al peli-rosa.

Mientras Ryuichi seleccionaba los caramelos, Tatsuha sintió el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo del pantalón. Por un breve instante, sintió las ganas de tomarlo, llamar a su hermano y revelarle toda la verdad; él no había estado de acuerdo con Tohma de ocultárselo, cuando se dieron cuenta que, evidentemente, Yuki no sabía nada de lo sucedido con Shuichi; o al menos no lo recordaba.

Tatsuha, como toda la familia, había estado al borde del colapso histérico cuando se enteró del incidente de Eiri. Había pasado dos meses con el alma colgada de un hilo cuando su hermano mayor no despertaba y sólo tenían, como prueba de que continuaba con vida, el continuo pitar del electrocardiograma. Todavía sentía los retazos de la angustia dispersos por su interior, cuando recordaba que su rutina se había visto reducida a "templo-hospital-templo" y sus días los pasaba rogándoles a los dioses, al que fuera, porque su hermano despertara del coma. Sin embargo, en el momento en que lo hizo, no fue precisamente la vuelta a la conciencia que el pelinegro habría imaginado.

Los días posteriores los habían pasado preocupados por las lagunas que Eiri presentaba. A duras penas era capaz de recordar que aquel día había ido a recoger a Shuichi al concierto y luego de eso todo eran oscuros hoyos e imágenes inconexas. Tohma se había encargado de reconstruir, junto a su hermano, todos los acontecimientos de aquel día, teniendo el cuidado de omitir ciertos detalles.

Ciertamente, Tatsuha se sentía en una encrucijada. Aún no estaba seguro de si era o no una buena idea ocultarle todo aquello al rubio.

—¡Tat-chan! —exclamó la voz de Ryuichi con jovialidad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El castaño ya no estaba delante de él, sino que se encontraba a medio camino hacia las registradoras. No valía la pena pensar en esas cosas, después de todo no podía hacer nada; no cuando Seguchi Tohma decidía intervenir.

—¿Eso es todo lo que llevarás? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que estiraba los brazos para que el otro le pasara los paquetes. Ryuichi asintió con énfasis y sonrió.

—Kumagoro paga—dijo, mostrándole al peluche, que tenía pegada a una manita una tarjeta de crédito de brillante color plateado metálico—. Nos la dio Tohma—anunció a continuación con una sonrisa traviesa—, dijo que podíamos comprar todo lo que quisiéramos.

Tatsuha soltó una carcajada, pensando que su cuñado tenía que ser verdaderamente millonario para tener la desfachatez de entregarle una de sus tarjetas al vocalista. Mientras la señorita de la caja cobraba los dulces y miraba de reojo a Ryuichi, como tratando de decidir si tras las gafas y bajo la gorra no habría alguien conocido, el pelinegro torció los labios y soltó un comentario al aire, como dicho al azar, pero que provocó que la sonrisita del castaño se borrara y fuera sustituida por una mueca de disgusto:

—No he visto a Eiri desde que le dieron el alta. —Ryuichi no dijo nada, simplemente abrazó con su izquierda a su conejo y con la otra mano tomó la bolsa plástica en que habían metido sus dulces e inició la caminata—. Lo visitaré cuando regresemos—dijo, sin dejar de mirar a su amante, tanteando el terreno para ver qué tanto podía meter a su hermano mayor en una conversación.

—Aja—murmuró el otro con un puchero.

No era ningún secreto que Ryuichi no soportara escuchar mencionar al rubio escritor. Sencillamente no le caía en gracia y el sentimiento era recíproco. Pero, a últimas fechas, pronunciar el nombre "Yuki Eiri" o hacer referencia a él, se había vuelto una suerte de tabú sacrílego para el cantante. Tatsuha decidió no seguir hostigándolo con eso y arruinar su buen humor; así que le quitó a Kumagoro y lo cargó bajo su brazo, luego le aferró la mano y lo obligó a bajar la velocidad de sus pasos y caminar junto a él.

—¿Sabes? Realmente me gustas mucho cuando pones esa carita—le susurró al oído con voz sugerente.

—_Estás enojado, estás enojado, estás enojado…_—se repitió el castaño intentando reprimir la sonrisa. Batalla inútil, ya que terminó sonriendo, mostrando los dientes, y plantándole un beso en los labios al pelinegro—. Shu-chan estará contento de vernos. ¡Le tengo que contar que van a sacar un peluche de mí! Cuando salgan, le voy a regalar uno.

—Yo también voy a querer uno. Todo el lote de ser posible. —Ryuichi se rió y se mordió la lengua.

—Está bien.

—Anda, apúrate o Hiroshi se enfadará si llegamos tarde.

-3-

Estaba aburrido, muy aburrido. Luego de encender el radio y tratar de encontrar alguna estación entretenida, había terminado apagando el aparato tras cinco minutos de puro _Nittle Grasper_. Todas las estaciones no cesaban de repetir la "gran noticia" del impresionante tour de la banda. Encendió el televisor e hizo zapping por diez minutos hasta que le dejó en uno de esos programas _estúpidos_ donde los conductores hacían cosas _estúpidas _en un _estúpido_ intento por hacer reír a los _estúpidos _espectadores, al final, había terminado apagando el _estúpido_ aparato.

Se paseó por el departamento cinco veces sin nada bueno qué hacer y había terminado ahí, sentado en su estudio usando su laptop como el sudoku más caro del mundo. Eso porque hacía diez días que no podía escribir ni una palabra.

Mizuki lo había estado llamando varias veces durante esas dos semanas, primero para decirle que le había encantado hasta las lágrimas la nueva novela; después para darle muchas buenas noticias. Le comunicó que _Esposa de una noche_ sería publicada para el siete de ese mes y que su editor norteamericano estaba encantado y convencido de que sería un "paso decisivo en su carrera de escritor".

—Es diferente, Eiri-san—observó ella con la voz emocionada.

—Sí, ya lo creo—dijo y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si le decía que el libro que marcaba un cambio de dirección en su obra, había sido finalizada el mismo día que se la había enviado con mucha prisa y frustración encima.

—Tiene…no sé…es simplemente emocionante.

Yuki presintió lo que seguía, le bastaron cinco segundos para deducirlo y no se equivocó. La editora le dijo que por la buena manera en que sería recibida la novela por el público, sería maravilloso que tuvieran un nuevo trabajo para el medio año. Esa era su oportunidad de decirle que las cosas no marchaban bien, que tenía un ligero bloqueo y que necesitaba dejar de escuchar su voz hasta el siguiente año; pero uno no le dice esas cosas a Hana Mizuki. Era una buena agente, pero no toleraba bien las malas noticias y tendía a exagerar las cosas. Se habría alterado y cogido el auto, conduciría vuelta una loca a toda velocidad con dirección a su casa dispuesta a hacerle un boca-a-boca creativo…pensándolo bien no le vendría tan mal un boca a boca, o un boca a piel o un boca a p…no, la verdad era que quería que Mizuki se quedara donde estaba.

Le dijo que todo estaba bien, que tendría que doblarle los ingresos por presionarlo y abusar de su talento de esa manera. Eran sólo dos semanas de bloqueo, nada de qué preocuparse, no era como si eso le fuera a durar por años ¿cierto?

Ya era la vigésima o trigésima vez que Yuki se preguntaba si lo que conducía al bloqueo de escritor era el abandono del rito. Durante el día descartaba esa idea considerándola una patraña supersticiosa, pero por la noche le resultaba más difícil verlo de esa manera. Por la noche los pensamientos, especialmente los suyos, tenían la desagradable costumbre de escapar de su correa y correr libres por su cerebro. Si, así de igual como Shuichi corría por todo el departamento…pero no estábamos hablando de "_ese"_. Así que sus pensamientos, dentro de ese mundo de creatividad ilimitada, corrían de un lado a otro negándose a encorrearse y si uno ha pasado gran parte de su vida creando ficción, seguramente esas cuerdas estaban aún más flojas y los perros con menos ganas de usarlas. ¿Quién fue el que dijo que un escritor ha enseñado a su mente a portarse mal?

¿Es tan descabellado pensar que romper el rito era el culpable de su inesperado (inesperado al menos para él) silencio? Cuando uno se gana el pan de cada día en el reino de la ficción, la línea que separa lo que es de lo que parece ser, era realmente muy fina. Algunos pintores se negaban a pintar si no llevaba determinado sombrero y los músicos que tenían una buena racha no se quitan algún amuleto.

Su rito había empezado por accidente y su última novela la había terminado casi sin problemas, salvo ese aislado momento en que se le dificultó escribir la última línea, pero no se había sentido mal. Recordaba, incluso, que un día, ya hacía bastante tiempo, Shuichi estaba en Sapporo en una de sus giras y había escrito el final y bebido cerveza sin ningún problema, pero el peli-rosa lo había llamado desde el hotel en el que se encontraba hospedado y le dijo que había terminado. Yuki sospechaba que tal vez –y le hacía énfasis al tal vez –, su amante no comprendía que eso era importante y que, aunque él no saltaba y gritaba, también lo ponía contento. Pero contra todas sus sospechas, Shuichi había dicho lo que necesitaba oír: "Eso está muy bien, tómate una cerveza por mí".

Ahora, luego de terminar su manuscrito en año Nuevo, lo había enviado a Mizuki, había hecho dos copias de seguridad y aunque él no lo sabía, eso sería lo último que escribiría en al menos seis meses.

Su editorial no lo sabía, Mizuki no lo sabía, Tohma Seguchi no lo sabía, aunque se había visto tentado a contárselo. Ese hombre insistía incansablemente en que confiara en él, que cuando deseara hablar, lo llamara; obviamente Yuki no planeaba hacer algo semejante y nunca lo haría. Tohma lo llamaba a diario desde que le dieran el alta, seguramente con la intensión de que Eiri le pidiera ayuda, cosa que evidentemente, jamás, nunca, ocurriría. Así que en cada telefoneada, tenían las mismas conversaciones de hombres de arte:

— "¿Qué tal el trabajo?"

Creía que en alguna ocasión, le había preguntado si estaba trabajando en un nuevo libro y le parecía que le había respondido. Seguía adelante con su pantomima de vida, se olvidó de Shuichi (o al menos lo hizo esa parte de sí que no deseaba considerar la posibilidad de que él se había ido y no había vuelto porque ya tenía a alguien más) y pasó otro chocante día en la soledad de su departamento. Quizá debería mudarse a otro lado, ese sitio ya no le resultaba ni cómodo, ni agradable, ni bonito, ni nada bueno. Pero no lo había hecho porque la flojera era más poderosa que él; por supuesto que nada tenía que ver la remota posibilidad de que Shuichi volviera y no lo encontrara…

Y una mierda, eso era una mentira ¿vale? una mentira tan arraigada que ahora se la decía a sí mismo. Admitía que lo extrañaba, pero no se iba a rebajar a buscarlo. ¡No!

A veces intentaba escribir, y cada vez se quedaba en blanco. En una ocasión, cuando intentó forzar un par de frases (cualquier frase siempre que saliera recién horneada de su cabeza) había terminado vomitando en la papelera. Se sentía tan mal que creyó morir… y tuvo que arrastrarse, literalmente, hasta que se alejó del ordenador, simplemente no podía abrir el Word y punto. Había terminado instalando un programa especial para hacer sus propios crucigramas, subido tres rangos en el Halo y descubierto que su Mac hacía mil cosas diferentes.

De verdad, que aburrida y parca era la vida sin Shuichi a su lado. ¿Cómo era que había aguantado tantos años antes?

-4-

Por enésima vez en lo que llevaba ahí, revisó que las cosas que había acomodado en su maleta fueran las necesarias. Aquel sería un viaje largo, nunca había salido del país y el hecho de viajar hasta el otro lado del planeta no le venía realmente en gracia. Él, sinceramente de haberle sido posible, habría optado por no realizarlo: muchas horas, el trasero se le entumía de tanto estar sentado, sin mencionar que los viajes sin su amigo eran realmente aburridos, sin embargo, el trabajo era el trabajo y de algún lado tenía que sacar dinero para comer.

El pelirrojo se hallaba parado fuera de la desierta calle enfrente de su departamento, con la maleta en la mano golpeteando suavemente el piso con el zapato al ritmo de una canción que no sonaba, esperando a que Tatsuha por fin se decidiera a aparecer. De alguna extraña manera había terminado accediendo el ofrecimiento del menor de los Uesugi de llevarlo hasta el aeropuerto en compañía de Ryuichi, porque, por suerte o por desgracia, Hiro y el ídolo musical se iban en el mismo vuelo.

A los pocos minutos comenzó a escuchar voces acercándose, voces conocidas; mas Tatsuha y Ryu llegaron a estar de pie frente suyo y él simplemente no vio un carro. Frunció el entrecejo extrañado, ladeando la cabeza a un lado y a otro, buscando el que sería su medio de transporte.

—¿Errr… Tatsuha? — dijo él con incertidumbre en la voz, ellos venían hablando cómodamente de sólo Dios sabía qué cosas, pero habían interrumpido su charla al encontrarlo por lo que se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Hiro hablase:

—¿Qué sucede, genio musical Hiroshi Nakano?- respondió el pelinegro llamándolo con aquellos halagos innecesarios aún sin entender porque el pelirrojo ponía tal cara de espanto.

—¿No dijiste que vendrías por mí para llevarnos al aeropuerto? — inquirió Hiro esta vez.

—Y aquí estoy—replicó el pelinegro, acompañándose de un asentimiento de cabeza que enfatizaba sus palabras y depositando un beso en la mejilla de Ryuichi sin razón alguna. Como si ello le hubiera despertado de un largo letargo, un brillo de vida iluminó de súbito los ojos del cantante que se adelantó un paso para quedar entre Tatsuha y Hiro mostrando una bolsa de supermercado con bastante orgullo.

—¡Mira Hiro! — exclamó con la voz aniñada y sobreexcitada de la felicidad — ¡Compre todos estos para Shuichi! ¿Crees que le gusten? — preguntó, dejando ver el contenido de la vil bolsa de plástico. Eran dulces suficientes como para que un diabético entrase en coma por un buen rato—. Como Tatsuha dijo que iríamos a ver a Shu-chan, creí que debía de comprarle un regalo, también dijo que tú te ibas a enfadar si nos retrasábamos y que por eso no podíamos pasar al centro comercial, pero yo sé que tú no estás enfadado ¿verdad?

Antes de que el castaño pudiese decir otra palabra Hiro le pidió un poco de silencio de manera amable; había perdido un poco la práctica en cuanto a soportar conversaciones largas y sin sentido se refería, de cualquier manera, no había podido suprimir una sonrisa interna, Ryuichi y Shuichi siempre habían sido tan similares, que se permitió albergar esperanzas de un vuelo entretenido.

Dejó aquellos pensamientos de lado, pues lo habían distraído del problema principal.

—Tatsuha, ¿en que nos iremos al aeropuerto? — preguntó al fin con su tono calmo.

—En tu moto ¿qué va a ser si no? Si quieres ir caminando también podemos, pero está a unos diez kilómetros de aquí, y no me gustaría que perdiéramos el vuelo— Hiro parpadeó rápidamente.

—¡En la moto solo caben dos personas!

—¡Yo he llevado a cinco en la mía! Tres no son un reto.

"_Exceso de confianza_" fue lo primero que paso por la cabeza del pelirrojo, mas inmediatamente después corrigió: "_estúpido __exceso de confianza_". Sí, eso estaba mejor dicho. En ese momento el pelinegro añadió:

—Ah, y no te preocupes por quién la va a regresar, Tohma ha dicho que enviará a alguien por ella. —Así que había escuchado bien, y aquel "perdiéramos" se refería a los tres, porque, efectivamente, Tatsuha se había colado en el viaje.

Sacaba sus conclusiones cuando sintió las manos de Tatsuha rodeándole por la espalda y metiéndose en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, buscando las llaves, y aprovechando para manosearlo un poco. Ya tenía perfectamente bien aceptado que eso forzosamente tenía que suceder si es que se reunía con Tatsuha, y al parecer Ryuichi también lo tenía aceptado pues no hacía nada para impedir aquella invasión a la privacidad de Hiro.

Cuando las halló las extrajo rápidamente de su escondite siseando un "gracias" a su oído y, cual si estuviera en su casa, se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento desapareciendo de sus vistas.

—No estoy seguro y tampoco es que me interese, pero ¿no cree que deberíamos decirle a Yuki sobre esto? —dijo Hiro, el silencio le incomodaba un poco. Ryuichi lo miró antes de contestar, luego emitió un suspiro y encogió los hombros despreocupadamente.

—No, Tohma nos lo ha prohibido terminantemente— respondió el castaño con suma sobriedad.

—Pero… ¿no debería saberlo?

—Tohma piensa que no le haría bien.

—¿Tomha controla sus vidas acaso? — inquirió el otro, estremeciéndose levemente al ser consciente del enorme control que tenia sobre todos sus seres cercanos el extravagante rubio. Se escuchó el rugido del motor de la motocicleta y Tatsuha apareció montado en ella.

—Las nuestras no, la de Yuki— afirmó con suma convicción, respondiendo a su pregunta. ¿Cómo era que había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación? El guitarrista se encogió levemente de hombros, era lo que menos importaba, en esos momentos, solo pensaba que Shuichi se molestaría si acaso ellos no llegaban a visitarlo.

El castaño se subió de inmediato a la motocicleta abrazándose con fuerza al pelinegro y dejando un lugar extremadamente pequeño para que Hiro se sentara, miró su reloj de pulsera, ya no había tiempo como para llamar a un taxi que lo llevara por separado, suspiró y, con algo de dificultad, se subió a la moto sosteniéndose con una mano del hombro de Sakuma y con la otra agarrando su equipaje, era un genio guitarrista, mas no una estrella de circo.

Creyó que moriría en el momento en el que Tatsuha se puso en marcha pasando de primera a cuarta en un parpadeo, rebasaba los coches como si solo fuera él montado y el pobre Hiro tenía que ingeniárselas para no rayar la pintura de ningún auto o romper espejos con la maleta por error.

—¿Por qué usted no lleva equipaje, Sakuma-san? — preguntó a gritos al que iba delante de él cómodamente sentado disfrutando del viento en la cara y con Kumagoro atado a la cabeza como si fuese un casco.

—Porque como acepté ir a Estados Unidos primero y hacer los promocionales y las conferencias de prensa yo solo hasta que Noriko-chan y Tohma lleguen, Tohma me dejo comprarme todo lo que quiera llegando allá, me dio una de sus tarjetas de crédito… ¡Es ropa gratis!

De nuevo el estremecimiento, Seguchi Tohma al parecer era el puto amo del universo.

Pero eso no importaba, pues Hiro ya no trabajaba para él.

-5-

Haciendo rápidas cuentas mentales, tomando en cuenta que, por alguna insólita razón "_Esposa de una noche"_ se estaba vendiendo como pan caliente, tenía al menos dos meses antes de que Mizuki y la editorial —o su propio orgullo— lo presionaran para crear un nuevo best-seller y competir con el éxito de venta que había resultado ser Haruki Murakami y su nuevo libro.

Era el tiempo suficiente como para que su mente descansara, la inspiración volviese a brotar de su cabeza y mientras esperaba a que el asunto se arreglara por sí solo, bien podría ocupar el tiempo vagando sin rumbo por el infinito mundo virtual que era la Internet o yendo al cine, o quizás podría encontrar algún nuevo hobby que no involucrara más soldados o números, o… ¡al carajo con todo eso! Quería encontrar a Shuichi y punto.

¿Felices todos? Lo había aceptado ya: lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba y realmente lo quería de vuelta.

Se había hartado de intentar engañarse a sí mismo con tantas nefastas mentiras. El único que salía perjudicado era él y sólo él.

Eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde, y él se encontraba semidesnudo frente al fregadero de su cocina, cuando se dio cuenta que aquel sentimiento de querer devolver lo que en su estómago había cada que miraba el ordenador, no iba a irse volviéndose el mejor jugador del mundo de sudoku, ni siendo el más hábil con el francotirador. También sabía que su musa —en realidad muso— necesitaba a su principal fuente de motivación e inspiración, la cual era una fuente inagotable de energía, buenas piernas y cabello extravagantemente rosa.

El bloqueo no se iría, el dolor no se iría, sus náuseas no se irían de otra manera que hallando a su propiedad perdida.

Lo decidió en esos momentos, ya que no trataría de convencerse de que no le necesitaba. Tampoco se tragaría sus palabras y gritaría a los cuatro vientos y siete mares que le necesitaba. Sencillamente no cuestionaría más. Se apartaría del caótico mundillo en el que solía estar rodeado de sus complejos pensamientos, para resguardarse un largo rato en esa parte de su cerebro, más simple y primitiva. La parte que no le reprochaba absolutamente nada cuando él, sin una explicación, una razón o cualquier otra cosa de ese estilo, solamente decía "buscaré a Shuichi".

Las náuseas, el entumecimiento general de su cuerpo y hasta el dolor de cabeza, desaparecieron en ese momento. Así, de la nada. Con la misma simpleza que el '_hágase'_ divino.

Eiri recordaba que su celular lo había dejado en el estudio y, sin embargo, lo encontró arrumbado en una esquina de la casa. No le sorprendió demasiado; últimamente se olvidaba de las cosas banales más fácilmente.

El aparato tenía la batería suficiente para funcionar sin que necesitara conectarlo a una fuente eléctrica. Abrió la agenda encontrándose con que el número que buscaba y que recordaba perfectamente tener anotado, había desaparecido. La lista de nombres, que de por sí jamás había sobrepasado los treinta contactos, era ahora aún más reducida y ni siquiera pasaba de los diez. Sólo tenía los números de su familia: su idiota hermano, Mika, Tohma (oficina, casa y dos celulares), Mizuki, K (no entendía bien porqué) y eso era todo.

¿Y el número del imbécil que quería en esos momentos? Debería estar ahí porque el mismo Shuichi lo había anotado. ¿El número de Maiko? ¿Suguro? ¿La casa de los padres de Shuichi? ¿Las chicas realmente sexys a las que de todos modos no llamaba nunca? ¡¿EL DE SHUICHI? Por un momento pensó que de tantos golpes que le daba al pobre aparato, algo le había sucedido y sus contactos se habían borrado por accidente, pero, cuando comenzó a revisarlo bajo lente de lupa, con mucha minuciosidad, se percató de ciertas cosas: la pantalla no tenía los ligeros y casi imperceptibles rayones de siempre, las teclas eran más duras y aún se distinguía el número uno. No tenía música, imágenes y ni uno solo de sus mensajes.

Aquel **no** era su celular.

—¿Eiri? —contestó la voz al otro lado de la línea con tono alegre, pues era la segunda vez que Yuki le llamaba en un solo día.

—¿Dónde está mi celular? ¿Con qué otra de mis pertenencias jugaste? —Le preguntó mordazmente. El rubio suspiró con pesar, como quien, después de pasar horas edificando un castillo de naipes, al estar a punto de colocar las últimas dos, este se viene abajo.

—Eiri, no te enfades. Tu celular se destrozó en el accidente, así que te compré otro, idéntico al original. Creí que no lo notarías—se excusó el mayor. Yuki cambió el teléfono de oreja y se masajeó la frente con su mano libre.

—Pues sí que lo noté—dijo, luego meneó la cabeza y prosiguió—: pero no es para quejarme que te llamé. —De cualquier forma, por más que se quejara, si su antiguo celular se había destruido, no lo iba a recuperar.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces en qué te puedo ayudar? —Aquella frase, dicha de esa forma, le recordó al escritor de inmediato al trabajador de cualquier supermercado. Con el mismo falso tono condescendiente y la misma sonrisa forzada.

—Quiero el teléfono de Nakano—soltó sin rodeo. Si el mocoso estaba en algún lugar, con otro hombre, era sin duda con Nakano en su departamento. Aunque… ¡vamos! Ese pelirrojo no contaba precisamente como _otro hombre_. ¡Era Hiroshi, por Dios! —. Tohma, ¿me has oído? —preguntó, ligeramente exasperado por el tenso silencio del otro.

—¿Para qué? —El productor habló escogiendo sus palabras y con su tono de "_soy el presidente de una compañía multimillonaria", _eso sólo podía significar que hasta no saber sus motivos, no cedería a su petición.

—No importa, sólo dámelo—ordenó el rubio con fastidio, ni su propio padre era tan controlador como Tohma.

—No puedo, Nakano ya no trabaja para NG.

—Lo que no te impide darme el maldito teléfono de su casa—dijo Yuki rápidamente, escondiendo bastante bien su sorpresa ante la noticia.

—Y aún si lo hiciera, no podría. Sería una violación a su privacidad.

—¡Privacidad mi culo! ¿De aquí a cuando te importa tanto la _privacidad_ de Hiroshi Nakano?

—Si tan sólo me dijeras para qué lo quieres yo…—Yuki no le permitió terminar.

—Mira, si tanto te preocupa su "privacidad", puedes estar seguro que no lo quiero para estarlo acosando ¿de acuerdo?, sólo quiero recuperar mis teléfonos, eso es todo. Además, me lo debes por cambiar mis cosas sin haberme dicho.

Supuso que con eso bastaba, que Seguchi estaba bien desarmado ante sus inteligentes argumentos y que cedería sin más líos.

—De acuerdo. Anota…

Y así fue.

Cuando Tohma colgó el teléfono de la oficina, lo primero que hizo a continuación fue soltar un largo resoplido y refregarse los ojos con una mano. Tenía una sonrisa derrotada y miraba el aparato en su mano.

—¿Porqué se lo ha dado, Mr. Tohma? —se atrevió a preguntarle el americano que se encontraba sentado frente a él.

—Si no lo hubiese hecho, de todos modos él lo habría conseguido por su cuenta. Es obstinado como sólo él mismo—respondió, pasando a revisar unos papeles que tenía delante, firmándolos sin muchos miramientos.

—¿No teme que Hiroshi diga algo indebido? —siguió K. Tohma hizo un trazo rápido en un par de hojas y luego levantó los ojos a penas lo suficiente para mirar al rubio.

—Yuki me pidió el número de su casa, yo le he dado el número de su casa. Ryuichi me llamó al mediodía, él y Nakano están ahora en un vuelo directo a Estados Unidos. Eiri puede llamar todo lo que quiera, nadie contestará.

La voz de Tohma sonó totalmente fría y prepotente. Las hojas firmadas superaban lentamente el número de las que no lo estaban aún mientras K, sentado en un sillón cruzado de piernas y brazos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió a ojos cerrados tras las gafas oscuras.

—_Sometimes you scare me, Mr. Seguchi_. — Tohma le acompañó a sonreír, sin apartar la vista del trabajo y no dijo nada—. Mr. Seguchi—llamó el manager tras un breve silencio, mirando a su jefe con toda seriedad y las cejas ligeramente fruncidas—, Mr. Yuki es alguien muy fuerte, ¿porqué no le dice? —El tecladista detuvo el bolígrafo a mitad de su firma y comenzó a dar golpecitos con él a sus hojas.

—No—sentenció rotundamente tras meditarlo, reclinándose en su silla—. Él no debe saber dónde está Shuichi. Él está bien ahora, no le hace falta enterarse de nada— dijo con el mismo tono de quien no da lugar a las réplicas. K, entonces, corrigió su frase:

—_You scare me, Mr. Seguchi._

-6-

—Vamos, Nakano…—gruñía él a la vez que mordía la uña del dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Era una maña que le había surgido poco después de lo sucedido con Kitazawa y que solía manifestarse cuando estaba sumamente ansioso o nervioso. Cuando la contestadora se activó de nueva cuenta, al cabo de la veinteava prueba, desistió de sus intentos.

Aceptaba que había sido más que ingenuo, idiota, por haber creído que Tohma cooperaría con él sin antes saber lo que quería saber.

Comenzó a andar de un lado a otro con las manos enlazadas a la espalda y cara de profunda reflexión. Si Shuichi no estaba en casa de Nakano— era obvio que no podía estarlo si el mismo guitarrista no estaba en ella. Conclusión que derivaba del hecho de que su cuñado le había dado aquel número sin chistar—, entonces ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Con Suguru no…jamás habían sido tan buenos amigos. ¿Con su madre? Aunque lo hubiera estado, se habría ido en menos de un mes. Fuera de esos tres lugares no sabía a dónde más buscar. Era impensable que estuviera rentando en algún sitio: él no soportaba estar sólo por mucho tiempo y ya habían pasado varios meses. Frunció el ceño tanto que las dos cejas se le volvieron una sola.

—Bien…—musitó, mirando furtivamente al techo—. Supongamos que está con "otra persona" —hizo el ademán de colocar comillas a eso último y luego se llevó la mano al mentón. Siguiendo la línea marcada por la temporal aceptación de esa suposición y aunando a ello lo que sabía…

Detuvo su incesante ir y venir.

—Está…en América.

Sí…seguramente aquella loca lo había sonsacado una vez más, no era algo imposible y adquiría más y más lógica conforme más lo pensaba. Hiroshi ya no trabajaba para NG, y si no lo estaba era porque el peli-rosa también había abandonado su lugar allí. El pelirrojo no estaba en su casa y no regresaría pronto. Si así fuera, Tohma no habría soltado el teléfono. Cabía suponer que estaba de viaje y con la desquiciante sencillez que el guitarrista poseía, se jugaba el hígado a que no viajaba, y mucho menos tan lejos, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

—O que Shuichi se lo pidiera—le dijo al aire, chasqueando los dedos al mismo tiempo.

No existía margen de error. ÉL tenía que estar allí. Sonrió auto-alabando su inteligencia y a su increíble capacidad de deducción. La tarde caía lentamente sobre Shinjuku y el sol se puso cuando finalmente logró recordar el orden preciso de los dígitos que conformaban el celular del peli-rosa.

Mientras se producían los tonos de llamada, Yuki pensó que debía empezar a ejercitar su memoria; no podía ser que las cosas se le estuvieran olvidando de esa manera.

-7-

Le sorprendió el eco que el vibrar del aparato producía en la madera, rompiendo el silencio de una manera estrepitosa. A pesar de que ese teléfono ya no le servía, lo conserva en ese sitio tan cercano a él y lo recargaba a diario sólo para poder seguir preguntándose si volvería a sonar algún día.

Acercó la fina mano, presa de un leve temblor, al cajón de donde provenía el sonido y se limitó a mirar el celular sonar.

—Yuki…—susurró. No le hacía ninguna falta mirar la pantalla para verificar el número, no había, en todo el planeta, ninguna otra persona que todavía fuera capaz de marcar ese número.

Se vio terriblemente tentado a contestar, el deseo de hacerlo le carcomía el pecho.

—¿Estás listo?

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y él se sobresaltó siendo su primer reflejo cerrar el cajón de golpe. Mas la música seguía sonando. Se levantó apresuradamente de su lugar casi corriendo hacia la puerta.

—Sí, vamos—respondió intentando que no le preguntara nada.

—¿Qué es eso que suena, eh? —Se lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

—No es nada importante, cariño—murmuró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja para despistar. Aquella noche cenarían, un par de copas, algo de sexo y a dormir. Sólo esperaba que el recuerdo del aparato sonando no le turbara el sueño por la noche.

Sonando…y sonando….y sonando.

"_¡Lalihoo! Éste es mi teléfono. Déjame tu mensaje y yo te marco…después. Si eres…"_

Eiri torció la boca en un gesto amargo, colgando antes de que pudiese escuchar esa hiriente frase. Miró el teléfono reposando en su mano. El mismo tono alegre, los mismos gritos y los mismos disparos de fondo; Shuichi no había cambiado su mensaje de la contestadora aún. Eso era una buena señal ¿verdad?

.

.

* * *

Yuukiyuki (empujando a Nekane al frente): ¬¬ anda, confiesa.

Nekane: Yo confieso que el atraso tan insultante que sufrimos en esta actualización, fue única y exclusivamente culpa mía D: Pero, ahora sí para el 17 está el siguiente :D

Yuukiyuki: ¬¬ sí… irresponsable.

Nekane: u¬¬ ajá, lo dice la que sólo trae el café y las donas.

Yuki: Ya admití que lo extraño, perras. Ahora díganme donde, _putas vergas_, está Shuichi.

Shuichi: Sí, ¿dónde estoy? :3

Yuukiyuki/Nekane: eeeeeeeeeeeh…gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D!

Yuki: o_O ¡NO! ¡Esperen! Lo prometieron.


	5. Taza de té

**Advertencia:** Nuevamente, damos la advertencia sobre los spoiler acerca del manga. Estos spoiler se irán haciendo más frecuentes conforme avance la historia, así que los invitamos a leer el manga si aún no lo han hecho ya que nos basamos en él como nuestra principal fuente de referencia.

Si lo desean, Nekane lo tiene bien guardadito en su computadora y con gusto lo compartirá con ustedes si le envían un MP.

Si te rehusas a leer el manga y te empeñas en continuar leyendo esta historia, toma en cuenta lo siguiente:

**1.** En el manga, hacia el final de la historia, se revela que Mika está esperando un hijo. El pequeño niño no hace acto de presencia en la historia y tampoco sabemos su nombre, pero tenemos conocimiento de su existencia y eso es lo importante. Por obvias razones, estas autoras se tomaron la libertad de bautizar al pequeño con el nombre de Hideto Seguchi.

**2. **"_La loca esa_" continúa siendo Rage.

Como dato extra, les informamos que los japoneses están excentos de Visa norteamericana, pero como cualquiera de nosotros, simples mortales, deben mantener sus pasaportes actualizados o sencillamente no se suben al avion y punto. Los trámites para este documento se deben hacer presenciales, osea, debe acudir la persona interesada, pero recordemos que en este mundo fantástico llamado Gravitation, Tohma Seguchi es el puto amo del universo.

4:42 a.m., un día de retraso y un horrible título de capítulo. Me tomo la libertad de señalar a Yuukiyuki como la culpable de eso ya que no me trajo ni mi café ni mi dona y ahora ella tiene bloqueo de escritor...

Sin más, espero que el capítulo sea de su entero agrado.

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 4. –Taza de té  
**

-1-

De haber podido, a Yuki le habrían bastado treinta y dos horas para comprar su billete de avión, reservar una habitación de hotel, irrumpir en XRM, matar a _la loca esa_, secuestrar a Shuichi y volver a Japón. Y todo eso en treinta y dos horas. Por supuesto, de haberse podido, porque, claramente, no se pudo.

El rubio escritor había olvidado que tenía que acudir a una revisión médica y, aunque él lo había olvidado, resultó que Tohma Seguchi no lo había hecho. Por lo tanto, cuando se disponía a salir de viaje, al abrir la puerta se encontró con que su cuñado había enviado a K para que lo "escoltara" directo al hospital para cumplir con el chequeo de rigor. No sirvieron ni los reclamos, ni los enojos, ni cuanto Eiri se negara a pisar el radio de un kilómetro del hospital, porque el rubio norteamericano no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un paso.

Luego de una negociación de media hora y tres disparos, Yuki aceptó ir al hospital.

El médico había checado sus costillas, su tobillo y había realizado algunos otros exámenes de protocolo, diciendo que todo estaba bien. Le preguntó si había tenido jaquecas y le había respondido que no más de las comunes. El médico, de todas formas, le había enviado más medicamento para el dolor y unas vitaminas para la memoria; sugirió que no viajara y que no se estresara, pero decirle eso a Yuki Eiri era hablarle al aire.

Con todo eso, el rubio había perdido una valiosa semana. Pero ya no importaba, porque ahora tenía una maleta, con una única muda de ropa, mientras esperaba en la fila para tomar su vuelo a Estado Unidos. Tan concentrado estaba repasando el plan a efectuar, que no se daba cuenta que desde el segundo piso, bien oculto en el falso cielo raso, K le apuntaba directamente al cuello con un francotirador de dardos sedantes de alta tecnología; su más nuevo y ahora favorito _bebé._

Sin separar los ojos de la mira, para no perder de vista a su rubio objetivo, el mánager hizo una mueca y emitió un gruñido mezcla de molestia e indignación, sin poder creerse la orden que su jefe, llámese Tohma Seguchi, le estaba dando en ese preciso instante.

—¿En serio, Mr. Seguchi? —preguntó por tercera vez. Por el intercomunicador, la sintetizada y un poco distorsionada voz de Tohma, emitió un resoplido.

—Sí, en serio; déjalo—repitió con tono de muy poca paciencia.

K optó por no seguir discutiendo y malhumorando al productor, pero eso no evitó que se preguntara porqué, exactamente, el tecladista estaba tan tranquilo cuando sólo una semana atrás había prácticamente entrado en pánico cuando le comunicó lo que el escritor planeaba hacer. No entendía por qué lo había hecho vigilarlo durante todo ese tiempo si al final, cuando el escritor estaba a punto de tomar un vuelo al otro lado del mundo, sencillamente le decía que lo dejara tranquilo. Así, sin más…

—¡LA PUTA MADRE!

El grito había cogido tan de improvisto a K que este dio un respingo, separando los ojos de la mira, por encima de su arma, y provocando que su cabeza impactara contra las trabes metálicas que se encontraban por encima de él. Maldijo su bajo sentido del espacio y tuvo que hacer maniobras imposibles para lograr que una de sus manos sobara la zona golpeada.

—Ouch…—murmuró, sobándose la coronilla.

—¡¿Cómo que expiró? ¡¿Qué diablos significa eso? —Tan fuertes habían sido aquellos gritos, que incluso Tohma había alcanzado a escucharlos a través del intercomunicador. Un dejo de risa de victoria y superioridad, resonó por el aparato y atravesó el oído del loco norteamericano, quien, indignado, estuvo a punto de preguntar qué le parecía tan gracioso.

—Asegúrate de que regrese bien a su departamento—dijo su jefe antes de que cualquier pregunta pudiera ser formulada, apagando el intercomunicador un solo segundo después.

K suspiró, dejando de apuntar a su objetico humano y empezando a guardar a su _bebé_. Ordenarle a K no disparar era como ordenarle a John Lennon que se levantara de la tumba y volviera a andar entre los vivos. Como negarle a alguien no correrse al cabo de una buena cogida. Al parecer, lo que sea que estaba impidiendo que Eiri tomara su avión era la absoluta culpa de Seguchi; K comprendía su frustración, así que se permitió parafrasear al escritor.

—La puta madre…—susurró decepcionado.

Y mientras K se removía en el estrecho espacio para salir de ahí antes que Yuki, el escritor se encontraba en el medio de dos guerras. La primera era completamente interna entre las que luchaban la cólera y la desesperación para arrebatarle su sitio, bien acomodado en la bilis, a la frustración. La segunda guerra estaba ubicada exactamente a la altura de sus sienes, donde un pulsante, molesto y doloroso palpitar acrecentaba su ritmo hasta hacerlo sentir que el cráneo se le partiría por la mitad en cualquier instante. El rubio intentaba que el dolor no le nublase la razón, ni que comenzara a extenderse hasta sus oídos donde inevitablemente provocaría que estos le zumbaran.

Si llegaba a ese punto, dejaría de razonar.

—Y-yo…lo s-siento…lo siento mucho Uesugi-san—balbuceaba torpemente la mujer que estaba delante de él, estrujándose sin piedad los dedos de las manos—; p-pero usted no puede volar…su pasaporte—tragó saliva—…su pasaporte expiró y… debe renovarlo—logró explicar la chica en voz baja, tartamudeando llena de temor. Su cabeza estaba gacha en son de disculpa, como si ella tuviese la culpa de que el guapo y famoso escritor no hubiese renovado el bendito documento. También procuraba no mirar el pequeño mostrador que Yuki había partido por la mitad valiéndose sólo de su colérico puño.

—¡Pues renuévalo! ¡Ahora! —exigió el otro a gritos, sintiendo que su cabeza se hinchaba como un globo y que estallaría de un momento a otro.

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en la escena y la seguridad del aeropuerto se acercaba peligrosamente. La pobre muchacha abrió los ojos llorosos como platos y rezó por su vida antes de contestar a la irrazonable petición del rubio. Mientras, en tanto, K vigilaba que los dos musculosos hombres de seguridad no se sobrepasasen y negociaba por celular sobre el precio a pagar por los daños causados. El mánager tenía que admitir que, si bien Yuki era por lo general tranquilo, razonable y no causaba disturbios, cuando le echaban cuerda no había manera de detenerlo y más valía no estar cerca de él en aquellos momentos.

—No puedo renovarlo—gimió la recepcionista, llena de angustia—. Eso sólo puede hacerlo usted. L-lo siento mucho, de verdad—dijo, casi al borde del llanto.

El rubio miró a su alrededor, buscando algo más para romper, a alguien para arrojar por la ventana, algo que la distrajera del lloroso y patético rostro de la mujer que tenía delante; mas no llegó a decidirse cuando dos guardias lo sujetaron cada uno por un brazo con mucha fuerza, inutilizándolo y arrastrándolo consigo.

Los hombres lo jalonearon fuera de la fila, seguramente también fuera del aeropuerto. Su maleta la había dejado olvidada en el piso delante del mostrador y su paciencia, con absoluta certeza, también se había olvidado ahí. ¿Cómo que no podía salir del país? ¿Era que el Universo confabulaba en su contra o qué? ¡Sólo quería a Shuichi de regreso, con un demonio! Si el mocoso se dignara a responderle el celular o si alguien tuviese la decencia de comunicarle cómo se encontraba el cantante, su caótico microcosmos interior no estaría al punto del Apocalipsis.

—Puedo caminar solo, gracias—gruñó el escritor, sacudiéndose para que los dos hombres lo soltaran. Estos, sin confiar demasiado en la momentánea cordura, volvieron a írsele encima; pero Yuki, con una agilidad que usaba sólo en los momentos desesperados, evadió a los hombres y les dio la espalda, saliendo del aeropuerto con una mano en la frente, sobándose las sienes e invocando a todo su autocontrol para no matar a nadie a los golpes.

Dentro y fuera del aeropuerto eran ya dos mundos diferentes, si volvía a entrar, las miradas de todos estarían nuevamente encima suyo. Ahí afuera, recargado en la pared, vestido de lo más simple y con unas gafas cubriéndole los ojos, nadie le prestaba más atención de la necesaria. Los taxis arribaban uno tras otro y la gente iba y venía sin fijarse en su presencia. Pasaba, por desgracia, no como un japonés más, sino como un extranjero del montón.

Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, haciendo un ruido similar al de un pequeño fuelle. Agradecía y maldecía porque su mente sólo evocaba a una persona cuando de necesitar algo se trataba.

Del bolsillo interior de la gabardina que llevaba puesta, obtuvo el móvil y marcó rápidamente el número de su cuñado.

Como si este anticipara su llamada —Yuki no lo sabía, pero de hecho así era—, Tohma le contestó justo después del primer tono de llamada. El escritor, que ya tenía en la boca, saboreando sus letras, el: "_Tú, imbécil"_, se vio interrumpido por la voz de su cuñado, que sin siquiera decir su usual y alegre "hola", dijo:

—Permíteme un segundo, Eiri. —Le robó el aliento, dejándolo salir por la comisura de sus labios como un globo desinflándose.

Tohma Seguchi lo estaba dejando en espera. A él. A Yuki Eiri.

El sentimiento de incredulidad fue tal, que no hubo cupo para la rabia o la molestia de ningún tipo. Sólo…incredulidad, indignación, sorpresa.

—Ahora sí, ¿qué necesitas? —inquirió el tecladista después de unos minutos de dejarlo en espera—¿Eiri? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Me…dejaste esperando—articuló el otro con una voz que no le pareció la suya, aún incrédulo.

—Ah, sí—rió Tohma, francamente apenado—. Esto de la gira me está quitando todo mi tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo. Mandé a Ryuichi a promocionar la gira creyendo que no me sería útil por aquí y ¿qué crees? —Eiri intuyó su sonrisa sarcástica. Luego continuó sin esperar respuesta—: me ha traído más obligaciones de las que creí. —Eran excusas y al mismo tiempo una plática sin sentido. Mientras hablaba, Yuki se dio cachetadas mentales y se obligó a volver a pensar. No lo había llamado para que le contara sus penas.

—Tohma—lo interrumpió con tono serio—. Estoy en el aeropuerto y no me dejan volar porque, al parecer, mi pasaporte expiró o una estupidez semejante. —Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro y el constante cuchicheo de muchas personas hablando al mismo tiempo—. Es un error, ¿cierto? Tú siempre renuevas mi pasaporte, cada año, y también lo hiciste ahora ¿verdad?

Por encima de las voces que trataban de llamar la atención del productor, Yuki sólo recibió por respuesta el silencio. Silencio incómodo. Silencio culposo.

Yuki emitió un gruñido molesto que salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Tohmaaaa…—masculló, alargando intencional y acusadoramente la última vocal.

—¡Lo siento, Eiri! —se disculpó rápidamente, igual a un niño que se ve sorprendido en la travesura—. Estabas en coma y sólo Dios sabía cuando ibas a despertar…o si ibas a despertar siquiera. Créeme que en lo último que pensaba era en la renovación de tu pasaporte, no pintaba como que fueras a necesitar viajar al extranjero muy pronto.

El menor chasqueó la lengua con evidente y mal disimulado fastidio, el hombre tenía una coartada impecable.

—Por cierto ¿a dónde planeas ir?

—Dime que puedes hacer algo—pidió, ignorando la pregunta como si esta no hubiese sido formulada.

—Humm, no lo sé. Hoy estoy especialmente ocupado, el trabajo me llega hasta después de la cabeza y tengo que…

—Dijiste que siempre tenías tiempo para mí—chilló, haciendo un diminuto puchero cual novia que salda cuentas por celular.

_Touché!_ Que Tohma le refute a eso.

—Ok, ok. Está bien. Dame una hora y veré que es lo que puedo hacer—resolvió. Yuki usó sus diecisiete músculos faciales necesarios para sonreír.

—Gracias.

—No me agradezcas aún, te he dicho que veré qué puedo hacer—habló el ojiverde, se escuchó el remover de papeles y el guapo escritor colgó.

¿Había mencionado ya lo mucho que apreciaba a Seguchi Tohma?

-x-

Mató un poco su tiempo volviendo por su equipaje, no le preocupaba en demasía, no traía nada de relativo —ningún— valor en la maleta; sin embargo, detestaba entrar a internet y encontrarse con que una habilidosa rata subastaba sus objetos personales que ya no encontraba o la pasta dental a medio terminar que había tenido que reponer. Todos esos objetos a precios realmente exorbitantes que sólo un idiota pagaría.

Claro que él procuraba tener un lugar especial reservado en su corazón para esos sendos neandertales —también conocidos como sus fans— que se molestaban en endeudarse de por vida con tal de poseer su ropa usada.

Compró un café en el Seven Eleven del aeropuerto y lo demás lo pasó sentado en una silla de una sala de espera cualquiera, moviendo como poseído la cabeza al ritmo de los pechos de las extranjeras que se paseaban por el lugar y preguntándose si algún día, los dos guardias a su espalda le devolverían su espacio personal. Era evidente que eso no sucedería en un futuro cercano.

El celular sonó justo un minuto antes de la hora prometida y el rubio sintió a los dos uniformados tensarse al instante, agazapándose levemente sobre él.

—¿Y bien? —fue lo que dijo al contestar. Ansiaba oír el "todo listo".

—Te dije que no te emocionaras, sólo he conseguido que la renovación esté lista para dentro de dos meses. —Eso no era cierto, no podía ser cierto. Tohma todo lo podía. Era broma, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto? —. Tienes que llevar unos cuantos papeles a la dirección que te voy a dar, ¿tienes pluma a la mano? —Eiri frunció el entrecejo, molesto por no escuchar su tan ansiado y apreciado "todo listo".

—¿Dos meses? ¿Llevar? ¿Yo? —Estaba de guasa, ¿verdad?

—Si, Eiri. Dos meses. Papeles. Llevar. TÚ— afirmó Seguchi—. Sabes que normalmente…

—Normalmente no te olvidarías de renovar mi pasaporte—recriminó, quitándole las palabras a su cuñado.

—Normalmente le diría a alguien más que lo hiciera por ti—continuó su frase, pasando por alto la evidente molestia del otro—; pero esta vez las pocas personas a las que les podría confiar algo similar son muy necesarias para mí y créeme cuando te digo que NG se va a la bancarrota si yo separo mi trasero de esta silla.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un largo e interminable minuto.

—Es lo que puedo ofrecerte.

El, sin lugar a dudas, más guapo de los Uesugi, se giró hacia uno de los guardias de seguridad y le pidió un bolígrafo prestado con el cual anotó lo que su cuñado le indicó en el dorso del brazo. Al finalizar, devolver la pluma y colgar sin siquiera dar las gracias, admiró su brazo y una vocecilla interna le dijo que, pasara lo que pasara, él sabía que no se iba a parar por ahí y que había rayado su piel en vano. Otra vocecilla era opacada por la primera, pero fue a la que decidió poner atención y era la que le decía que todo fuera en son de volver a la normalidad. La normalidad que incluía los berridos de su amante y el ahora añorado "Yuki" de todas las mañanas.

Yuki sencillamente no se podía imaginar a sí mismo poniendo un pie dentro de un edificio gubernamental con la intención de realizar algún trámite. Pero dos meses era mucho tiempo. Mucho, mucho tiempo. Y si lo aplazaba, entonces sí pasaría aún más tiempo y seguramente Shuichi ya no volvería nunca a su lado. La vocecilla le gritó que a una mierda su orgullo y su pereza y que volviera a casa, buscara esos papeles y mañana mismo pusiera pies en polvorosa.

Y le hizo caso.

Se puso en pie, izó el mango de la maleta y caminó fuera del aeropuerto rumbo al estacionamiento para montar en su auto y ordenarle que lo llevara a casa.

¿Había mencionado ya lo mucho que despreciaba a Seguchi Tohma?

-x-

Mientras caminaba, completa y absolutamente enfurruñado, trató de culpar a su rubio cuñado de absolutamente todos sus pesares y de ser la razón por la que el Universo y todos los dioses habían decidido conspirar en su contra. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque sabía que él tenía razón; aunque seguidamente volvió a molestarse con él por haberlo malacostumbrado. Gruñendo se paró en el camino hacia el estacionamiento cuando vio ahí aparcada una motocicleta que le resultó familiar. ¿No era esa la motocicleta de Nakano?

La miró largamente mientras el chibi-Yuki de su cabeza buscaba frenéticamente en el desorganizado y enorme archivo de imágenes dentro de su memoria. Pareció quedar en trance mientras la miraba, ese color negro, los detalles rojos y el plateado de aquí y allá; era una motocicleta común y como la de Nakano había miles; pero, de pronto, de la nada misma, se vio sumergido en la más absoluta oscuridad donde un chillido alto, agudo y en el tono exacto de la desesperación, gritaba su nombre.

Tal había sido la impresión, que la maleta se había caído al suelo y él había pegado un salto del susto. Su corazón palpitó primero con mucha fuerza, el pecho le dolió por la poderosa sístole. _En sus marcas, listos, fuera._ Al cabo de ese primer latido tan doloroso, su corazón pegó una carrera vertiginosa, tanto que le sorprendió que no se le saliera de la cavidad torácica. Las manos le sudaron y la cabeza, como si la hubiese azotado intencionalmente contra el concreto, comenzó a punzarle.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y la apretó fuerte con las palmas. Chibi-Yuki había encontrado el recuerdo equivocado. El que esperaba no tener que rememorar en ninguna otra ocasión futura. Jamás en lo que le quedaba de vida de ser posible.

Hacía dos noches había despertado con aquel mismo sobresalto e igual de nervioso como se encontraba en ese momento a causa de un mal sueño. Una pesadilla horrorosa, en realidad.

No recordaba exactamente qué había estado soñando antes de entrar en esa pesadilla, sólo recordaba que en algún momento se había girado y todo se había vuelto una profunda y negra oscuridad. Para donde mirara—arriba, abajo, delante o atrás— todo era tan negro que no podía ni verse los dedos de las manos; tampoco había ninguna diferencia entre tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Caminó sin saber a dónde se dirigía exactamente. Todo era silencio y oscuridad a su alrededor.

De improvisto escuchó la voz de Shuichi gritando una larga y aguda vocal. Detuvo sus pasos y giró la cabeza hacia todas direcciones como tratando de ver a Shuichi por ahí, pero no podía ver absolutamente nada. Nuevamente, la voz del cantante se dejó escuchar y su chillido hizo eco a su alrededor, multiplicándose y golpeando de tal forma en las paredes, que él no veía, que daba la impresión de que su voz prevenía de todas partes.

—¡Yuki! —gritó su voz tres veces seguidas, más como un mantra que una súplica de auxilio.

Sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecerse, dio tres pasos al frente y luego echó a correr tratando de encontrarlo, pero por más que corriera el paisaje no cambiaba.

—¡No mires Yuki! —gritó otra vez el cantante y el rubio se detuvo como si sus pies se hubiesen pegado al piso.

Se giró 360 grados y nada cambiaba, no había señales de Shuichi por ninguna parte. Su voz, desesperada y mal disimulando el llanto, provenía desde todas direcciones, envolviéndolo como un espiral, sin permitirle decidir qué dirección tomar.

—¡Cierra los ojos! ¡No veas!

La voz se le quebró, dejando salir un sollozo seguido de un quejido lastimero, como de quien intenta aguantarse un dolor insoportable. A Yuki le temblaron las manos y la boca se le secó. Dio media vuelta y volvió a correr esperando que esa fuera la dirección correcta para encontrarlo. Para ayudarlo.

—¡No mires, no mires! —repitió Shuichi con voz suplicante y Yuki maldijo para sus adentros. ¡No podía ver nada con un carajo! Que mejor se ocupara en decirle dónde estaba.

Un nuevo grito, uno más de mucho, pero ese era distinto. Fue uno agudísimo, largo y que era la vívida representación de la agonía.

Silencio.

—Shuichi—murmuró con la voz atorada en la garganta. Tragó saliva, sintiéndola rasparle la tráquea, y esperó, pero el silencio, que juzgó agobiante, no parecía tener intensiones de terminarse—. ¿Shuichi? —Nada—. ¡Shuichi! —exclamó esta vez, echando el cuerpo hacia adelante como si con ese simple acto su voz pudiese traspasar las dimensiones y llegar a los oídos del peli-rosa. No obtuvo ninguna clase de respuesta—. ¡Shuichi! —repitió, moviendo los ojos a todas direcciones.

—No me mires…—susurró la sollozante voz del cantante, ahogada por un nudo y ronca de tanto gritar. Se oía rota, desesperanzada pero, sobre todo lo demás, avergonzada.

Yuki apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que la quijada entera le dolió y pronto la boca le supo a sangre. Sus puños se habían cerrado y las uñas se le clavaron en las palmas abriendo finas heridas. Gruñó, no sabía si por enojo o desesperación —tal vez ambas— y dio media vuelta con toda la intensión de continuar corriendo. ¿Por qué dar media vuelta y no correr en la dirección a la que ya estaba orientado? No sabía. Quizá alguna razón dentro de la lógica retorcida del mundo de los sueños. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, Yuki se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberse dado la vuelta.

Frente a él un gran ojo, redondo y amarillo, se abrió y lo miró fijamente. La pupila se dilató y él se vio reflejado en ella de cuerpo entero. No notó que todo él se veía hecho una mezcla exótica de miedo, desesperación y confusión, porque inmediatamente, cuando los párpados de ese ojo se juntaron en un parpadeo, un chillido, como el de un animal presa de innombrables heridas, le atronó los oídos, perforándole el cerebro y haciendo que por todo su cuerpo atravesara un escalofrío. Se cubrió los oídos con las manos, pero un nuevo ojo, esta vez rojo como la fragua, se abrió desatando otro desgarrador chillido que atravesó sin ningún problema el obstáculo de sus manos y llegó directo a su centro auditivo. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse de esa ola de escalofríos cuando otro ojo, azul, se abrió y otro, y otro, y otro más; parecían no terminarse jamás. Había tantos como colores existían y con cada parpadeo, llegaba otro grito en voz de Shuichi, cada uno peor que el anterior y a veces numerosos de ellos a la vez.

Yuki sitió algo que se le parecía mucho a una golpiza propinada por un sinnúmero de enemigos. Sentía los gritos aporrearle el cuerpo, abrirle la piel, dejarla al rojo vivo. Se tiró de rodillas y apretó las manos contra los oídos hasta que estos le zumbaron y le dolieron. Habría rezado porque todo terminara si hubiera sido capaz de recordar una oración.

—¡No mires!

—¡Cierra los ojos!

—¡Yuki!

Era la voz de Shuichi, por todas partes.

—¡No veas, Yuki!

—¡Yuki! ¡Yuki!

Y le hizo caso por primera vez. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se encogió sobre sí mismo y apretó ojos, mandíbula y puños tan fuerte como le fue posible. Todo acabó en ese preciso momento y cuando él volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en el piso de su recámara—en algún momento se había caído de la cama—, tenía la cara mojada de sudor y lágrimas, sus encías sangraban por lo fuerte que había estado apretando los dientes y en las palmas de sus manos había cuatro pequeños y profundos cortes causados por sus uñas. Su corazón latía tan rápido que creyó que en algún momento le daría un infarto y respirar dolía. Dolía mucho.

—¡Muévase! —exclamó la chillona voz de una mujer, secundada por un pitido largo de claxon, sacándolo parcialmente de su embotamiento.

Yuki la miró como si se tratara de una aparición y a la mujer le hicieron falta cuatro insultos y varios pitidos más para que el rubio fuera consciente de que estaba petrificado a la mitad de la salida del estacionamiento, delante de un auto al que obstruía su camino y con una mujer a bordo que parecía dispuesta a arroyarlo si no se movía pronto. Él se hizo a un lado con lentitud, sin llegar a escuchar los cinco nuevos insultos proferidos a su magnífica persona y, luego de parpadear muchas veces, logró volver completamente al mundo real.

El rubio tragó saliva y sintió la urgencia imperiosa de fumarse un cigarrillo. Buscó en sus bolsillos dándose cuenta que las manos le temblaban; al encontrarlo lo encendió y le dio una larguísima calada que casi consumió todo el tabaco. Le echó una última mirada a la motocicleta, decidiendo que no era posible que fuese la de Hiro y con ese pensamiento en mente, se dirigió casi trotando hacia su auto y ahí dentro se fumó tres cigarrillos más.

K, desde su posición, bien escondido entre las columnas y a una prudente distancia, se quitó las gafas y entrecerró los ojos como si sólo haciendo eso sus ojos pudieran atravesar los vidrios del Mercedes y fijarse en el ocupante. Tenía la incredulidad tatuada al rostro y había abierto la boca sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—_What the fuck?_ —exclamó el rubio, frunciendo las cejas en su centro. No entendía qué era lo que acababa de sucederle al escritor. Él también había notado el parecido de aquella motocicleta con la de Hiroshi, pero era imposible que fuese la suya ya que él mismo la había llevado de regreso a la seguridad del garaje de su departamento. Pero ¿qué había pasado por la mente de Yuki para haber tenido, primero, esa repentina reacción de miedo y después quedarse petrificado en su sitio?

El norteamericano torció la boca y resopló. No era que él estuviera poniendo en duda las palabras de Seguchi acerca de que el escritor estaba bien; pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan cierto sería eso. Si bien, Tohma llamaba todos los días a Yuki, día y noche, no había tenido tiempo de ir a visitarlo y por ende no había visto algunas de las cosas que K había estado observando en él. Las cosas parecían olvidársele con facilidad y frecuencia. Podía pasar horas enteras mirando por la ventana con la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido de la nada. No dormía bien, no comía bien y sobre todo, no escribía. Durante todo el tiempo que K llevaba vigilando a Eiri, sólo lo había visto sentarse al computador para jugar, pero no escribía ni siquiera en alguna libreta y la última vez que pareció querer escribir y abriera el procesador de texto, terminó vomitando en la papelera.

Definitivamente él no estaba tan bien como Seguchi pensaba. Pero uno no va y le dice esas cosas a Tohma Seguchi cuando este trae el estrés a flor de piel. Suspiró, se ajustó el chaleco cargado de armas, se colgó el rifle a la espalda y volvió a colocarse los anteojos, dispuesto a asegurarse de que Yuki Eiri volviera a su casa y no saliera de ahí el resto del día. A asegurarse de que cualquier cosa relacionada con Shuichi, que no fuesen sus pensamientos, se cruzase en su camino. Tal como se lo habían ordenado so pena de muerte…literalmente.

Eiri arrancó y sorteó el camino de regreso a su departamento. Al bajar del auto encendió un cigarrillo más y cerró la puerta del mercedes sin ponerle el seguro a la puerta. Se disponía a entrar a su edificio cuando, sin pensarlo, giró sobre sus talones y se quedó mirando el auto. Ladeó gradualmente la cabeza, como quien no entiende una situación.

Y es que él realmente no lo entendía.

Volvió atropelladamente al lado del auto y examinó su interior desde afuera, a través de la ventanilla. Los asientos eran los mismos, el volante también, estaba instalado su lujoso estéreo de siempre, pero el freno ya no se atoraba peligrosamente de vez en cuando.

—_¿Es este mi auto?_ —se preguntó—. _¿Es realmente mi auto?_

En realidad no podía serlo. Él había tenido un accidente, un choque, y si el móvil se había destruido ¿porqué el auto estaba entero?

_"—¿Choqué?_

_—Sí. Te tendremos que comprar un nuevo Mercedes Benz."_

Una fuerte punzada del lado derecho de la cabeza le hizo detener ahí sus pensamientos y recuerdos, se estaba esforzando demasiado.

Recargado en el Mercedes, cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a masajearse las sienes, como había tomado por costumbre, mientras hacía ejercicios de respiración.

—_Debo calmarme_—se dijo—_. Tohma simplemente me compró un auto igual al anterior, como hizo con el teléfono. Además, él te lo dijo en el hospital, que te compraría uno nuevo_—. Inhaló y exhaló con lentitud, contando mentalmente hasta diez y de regreso—. _Necesito dormir, necesito café…ya no tengo café…ni cerveza. Debo comprar café y cerveza_—sentenció mentalmente, asintiendo reiteradas veces con la cabeza.

Le costó un poco abrir los párpados de nueva cuenta, los sentía tan pesados como si estuvieran hechos de plomo. Al volverlos a abrir, se encontró con que la viejilla del primer piso le miraba con fijeza, fruncía la nariz y el entrecejo con cierto desagrado. Las comisuras de los labios caían hacia abajo, parecía enfadada de verlo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Yuki, devolviéndole la mirada. ¿Acaso uno no podía hiperventilar recargado en su automóvil sin que lo vieran como a un fenómeno?

Negó ligeramente, varias veces e ignorando a la mujer, como era su costumbre, pasó de largo a su lado con la intención de reabastecer su suministro de adicciones en la tiendita de Yamada-san. Mas se olvidó de eso cuando sintió los bordes de varias latas —se atrevía a afirmar que eran de atún—impactando contra su espalda.

—¿Qué demonios le sucede? —gritó él.

—¿A dónde va? —gruñó la mujer con todo su mal humor—. Venga, ayúdeme, cargue mi bolsa—le ordenó la viejilla dejándole caer las dos bolsas en una mano, pesaban más de lo que parecía. La mujer comenzó a caminar y la cara de incredulidad de Yuki no podía ser más grande.

—Yo no voy a…—replicó el rubio, empezando a seguirla notablemente molesto, pero a mitad de su queja la mujer le calló.

—Cállese, sea un caballero. Ande, igual que su novia—le dijo, girándose a mirarlo con los brazos en jarras. Inmediatamente después reinició la caminata.

—¿Mi novia? —repitió, confuso.

—Sí, su novia. Ya sabe, pelo rosa, estúpidamente feliz y suele salir escasamente vestido en televisión—describió la anciana ayudándose con ademanes de las manos—. Solía ayudarme a cargar las bolsas del supermercado.

—¿Es consciente de que Shuichi es un hombre? —preguntó Yuki, aunque en realidad era una afirmación.

—Tan consciente como lo es usted—respondió ella, indiferente.

—Yo no soy gay—murmuró el rubio en voz muy bajita, más para sí mismo que para la anciana.

—Lo mismo decía mi sobrino—intervino ella y Yuki no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo ese dragón milenario lo había escuchado—. No, nunca lo son. Sólo les gustan las mujeres sin pechos y con un pene. —El escritor abrió la boca, mas nada salió de ella. ¿No había una ley que prohibiera que una veterana te dejase sin palabras?

Su departamento no estaba lo que se dice precisamente lejos del estacionamiento, sólo que la mujer decidió que era un buen momento para utilizar las escaleras y no es que a Yuki le molestara eso, sino que la mujer caminaba dando pasos pequeños y apurados que, por más apurados que fueran, avanzaban a una velocidad insultantemente lenta. Con todo, Eiri caminó a su altura hasta llegar frente a su puerta.

—Ya está, le traje sus bolsas. Ahora, si me disculpa, abuela…—Ella abrió la puerta, indiferente a los sarcasmos del menor.

—Quítese los zapatos al entrar—ordenó, el escritor rodó los ojos y pidió a Dios un poco más de paciencia. Hizo lo que ella dijo y, tras descalzarse, entró a dejar las bolsas en la barra de la cocina. La distribución del departamento era casi la misma que la suya, así que no le costó encontrarla.

Sin embargo, justo estaba por soltar las asas de las bolsas, cuando la anciana lo miró ceñuda y le dijo que las colocara en la mesa del comedor. Yuki farfulló una vulgaridad que la viejilla tuvo la atención de ignorar y, al descorrer una de las sillas, descubrió al horrible chihuahua acostado en ella. Este abrió los grandes ojos negros y el hocico al mismo tiempo y comenzó a ladrarle con el rabo entre las patas y las orejas bajas.

Yuki, sin inmutarse, cogió a la rata del pellejo y no lo dejó caer, sino que lo arrojó contra el piso con cierta fuerza, sonriendo al escuchar el gemido que el animal soltó.

—Marica…—le dijo, sentándose triunfante en el lugar donde había estado antes el perro. La anciana apareció entonces y el perro corrió a esconderse a sus faldas, como siempre hacía, y siguió ladrando desde ahí. Ella se le acercó, lo miró con su mano izquierda aferrada a sus amplias caderas y llevando en su otra mano una taza humeante.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y ahí se quedaron puestos por largos segundos hasta que ella alargó una mano y lo tomó firmemente de la barbilla. Tenía más fuerza de lo que parecía y Yuki, pese a que intentó zafarse, no lo logró. La mujer le reviso la cara como si buscara algo en ella y luego le pasó, delicadamente —sorprendentemente delicada— un dedo por el borde de sus ojos, acariciando la piel oscura e hinchada que los enmarcaba.

—Mire nada más qué horrible se ve. No ha dormido bien ¿verdad? —Ella asintió, respondiendo su propia pregunta.

—Eso no es su asunto—musitó él.

—Pues claro que es mi asunto—refutó ella, jalándole una oreja y dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla—. Si no me despertara todas las noches con sus gritos y azotando el trasero contra el piso, no sería mi asunto. Pero es usted muy ruidoso cuando no duerme. Se pasea y se pasea por el departamento toda la noche. —Resopló, agitando la cabeza, haciendo un ruido raro como de un ronquido.

Yuki parpadeó. Tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa y no pudo, de nueva cuenta, decir nada.

—Tenga, tómeselo. Esto le ayudará—dijo, y acto seguido depositó, sin hacer ruido, una pequeña y bella tacita de porcelana con un líquido de un color rosa brillante y de exótico aroma. El rubio tuvo la impresión de ya haber olido aquello antes, pero no estaba seguro de donde.

—No quiero cosas rosas dentro de un buen rato—se quejó el rubio. La viejita se sentó enfrente de él.

—Cállese y tómeselo—ordenó, ceñuda—. Supere sus traumas con el rosa. —Se miraron por cinco largos segundos—. Era el favorito de su novia. —Y una vez más, Yuki no tuvo nada que decir en su defensa. Bebió, el té tenía un sabor dulce y suave, era un buen sabor, le recordaba a Shuichi, pero Yuki sentía la necesidad de que le raspara la garganta.

—¿No tiene café? —inquirió él. La mujer le miró y no dijo nada— ¿O tal vez algo más fuerte? —Ella dio otro sorbo a su propia taza y luego se levantó, anduvo hasta una rústica alacena y extrajo de su fondo una botella de ron y que hizo que al rubio le brillaran efímeramente los ojos.

La taza de la anciana estaba a la mitad y ella la rellenó con el licor con maestría, cerró la botella y volvió a tomar, el escritor esperó, pero ella no parecía tener intenciones de darle un poco. Yuki alargó la mano para coger la botella, pero ella se la alejó rápidamente regañándolo con la mirada.

—No. Usted siga tomándose su té. —El rubio gruñó por lo bajo.

—¿Puedo fumar entonces? —solicitó pues se había dado cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde había quedado el cigarrillo que había encendido en el estacionamiento.

—No—negó la viejilla rotundamente. Yuki se levantó de la mesa, azotando las palmas contra la mesa, pero ella ni se inmutó.

—¡Mire! ¡Estoy estresado, no me dejaron volar y he dormido, si acaso, tres horas y si yo quiero fumar, me importa un cacahuate si a usted no le parece! —gritó. Lo dijo todo junto por lo que tomó una gran bocanada de aire al terminar. La mujer se levantó. Yuki encendió un cigarro y le dio la espalda. Ella cogió una fotografía colgada en la pared en la que el rubio no había reparado antes y se la tendió.

Él dudó unos segundos antes de tomarla, en cuanto las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el marco ella, aprovechando su momentánea guardia baja, le arrancó el tabaco de los labios y lo partió por la mitad con tres de sus dedos.

—Será usted una…

—Le dije que NO—dijo tajante y le golpeó la frente con la palma.

Antes de que sus deseos de matarla aumentaran desvió sus cinco sentidos a la imagen que tenía entre las manos. Era algo…curioso de mirar, una imagen totalmente inverosímil y desequilibrada en la que ninguno de los participantes retratados encajaba. Shuichi estaba al centro, pasando el brazo alrededor de los hombros de un adolescente con la cara más estúpidamente feliz que había visto hasta el momento. Se podría jurar que el muchacho estaba al borde del éxtasis. El otro brazo del cantante estaba rodeando cariñosamente a la viejita que tenía la misma cara que había puesto al verlo a él en el estacionamiento. En la cabeza del peli-rosa estaba el chihuahua y le mordía furiosamente los cabellos, eso debía ser la razón por la que, a pesar de estar sonriendo, en los ojos se reflejaban unas profusas ganas de gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. La misma razón por la que de sus amatistas se derramaban múltiples lágrimas.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Yuki con tono despectivo, señalando al muchacho de la fotografía.

—Mi único sobrino, se llama Junsuke. Cuando se enteró de que su novia vivía en el piso de arriba, comenzó a venir a verme más seguido—explicó, luego fijó la vista en la del escritor—. Su novia me caía bien—le dijo, acompañándose de un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

—A mi también—suspiró el más joven.

—Pero lanzaba aullidos al cantar.

—Usted me comprende. —Volvieron a la mesa, el rubio no soltaba la fotografía y la miraba conforme el contenido de su taza se iba terminando—. ¿Ese es su sobrino homosexual? —le preguntó, señalando el rostro del muchacho. No era ningún galán de televisión, pero tenía una cara simpática y una sonrisa bonita y muy sincera.

—Sí, pero todavía no lo acepta. Ya sabe, él sólo "_se acuesta con hombres_". —Yuki miró de nuevo el retrato y dio un pequeño sorbo al té.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —La viejilla se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. ¿Trece? ¿Quince? —Él prefirió no decir nada respecto a eso y reprimió la sonrisa que hacía que las comisuras de sus labios temblaran.

Eiri se quedó en aquella casa tomando té hasta entrada la noche. La infusión había terminado por encantarle y al cabo de la quinta taza, había comenzado a bostezar, adormilado. La milenaria mujer, que en realidad no era tan vieja y que resultó llamarse Eiko, le contó con pelos y señales todo lo que sucedía cuando el peli-rosa la visitaba. La primera de ellas se había efectuado a causa de Junsuke, un día en que había ido a visitar a su tía por su cumpleaños y se había tropezado con el cantante en el ascensor. Tal había sido el shock en que Junsuke había quedado que Shuichi había tenido que arrastrarlo hasta el departamento de su tía y ahí se había quedado al enterarse de que era su cumpleaños.

A partir de entonces Shuichi solía acompañarla al supermercado, la ayudaba a acomodar su despensa o a limpiar aquí y allá. Con frecuencia iba con el único propósito de jugar con el perro chihuahua—de ridículo nombre Marcelo—, jugar videojuegos con Junsuke o a pasar el rato charlando y tomando té. Yuki no sabía de esa amistad ni de esas visitas y se iba enterando hasta ese momento. Pasaban cuando él estaba en su estudio, cuando lo corría del departamento o le prohibía terminantemente merodear por su alrededor y distraerlo del trabajo. Sucedían cuando estaba fuera todo el maldito día. ¿Qué más desconocía de ese mocoso?

A las nueve y treinta de la noche ya no tenía ganas de pensar en ello. Se levantó de la mesa, se despidió de la anciana y agradeció por el té. La viejilla lo hizo prometer que ya no haría tanto ruido en la noche y ella, a cambio, prometió reprender a Marcelo cada vez que le ladrara. Yuki entró a su departamento, arrastró los pies hasta el sillón, comprobando que todo seguía tal cual lo había dejado al salir. Cerró los ojos y de inmediato se quedó profundamente dormido.

-2-

Tohma emitió un suspiro de liberación cuando firmó la última maldita hoja del día y comprobó que el teléfono no volvería a sonar al menos por las siguientes horas. Estiró los brazos, gimió y se talló los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Le dolía la cabeza y los ojos le escocían peleando por cerrarse definitivamente y reclamar el reparador y merecido descanso que les había sido negado desde hacía ya varios días. El productor miró por la ventana y descubrió que todo Shinjuku había sido cubierto por la noche en algún momento que él no lograba esclarecer con exactitud.

Suspiró, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos y respirando pausadamente. El escritorio estaba atascado de papeles, algunas bolsas plásticas, un montoncito desordenado de la propaganda del tour y los distintos diseños para la portada del álbum que su diseñador gráfico le había llevado aquella tarde. Por ahí, perdida bajo una carpeta y varios fólders repletos de contratos, una taza de café se había enfriado y la ceniza se había desbordado del cenicero y caído sobre la alfombra.

Sí, Tohma Seguchi había dejado el vicio del cigarrillo el mismo día que Nittle Grasper se había separado. No hubo un largo proceso de desintoxicación, no tuvo ninguna clase de síndrome de abstinencia y tampoco necesitó de ningún sustituto. Simplemente lo había dejado y ya. Sin embargo, el vicio le regresó desde el día en que llegó al hospital tras tres largos días de angustia y vio ahí a Eiri, conectado a todos esos aparatos, con todos esos vendajes y golpes repartidos por el cuerpo y con la premisa médica de: "_tal vez no pase la noche"_ que el médico a cargo le había dicho. Y ahí empezó a fumar…y fumar… y fumar.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió produciendo un chirrido que se vio multiplicado por el silencio nocturno y que provocó que el rubio levantara la cara para mirar a Sakano, que venía con la cara cargada de preocupación y una humeante taza de café.

—Presidente—murmuró al tiempo que se acercaba y ofrecía el café que Tohma aceptó sin mediar palabras—, vaya a casa, duerma un poco. Debe descansar—dijo él, acomodándose las gafas para disimular un poco el brillo angustioso de sus pupilas.

—¿Qué hora es, Sakano? —preguntó distraídamente, sin ganas de hurgar entre los papeles para buscar el reloj.

—Faltan cinco minutos para las once—respondió, viendo al presidente resoplar.

Tohma asintió ante algún pensamiento, sopló el borde de su taza de café y se bebió todo su contenido con un solo trago, luego se levantó, abrió su cajón y sacó de ahí las llaves de su auto y las de su casa, con toda la intención de irse de una vez y dormir. Sakano lo miró pasar a su lado para salir de la oficina, cuando se detuvo, se giró y lo miró con el gesto agotado y una diminuta sonrisa.

—Vaya a casa y descanse usted también, Sakano-san—dijo el rubio con la perilla de la puerta en la mano.

—¿No quiere que lo lleve a casa?

—¿Por qué querría algo como eso?

—Bueno…—dudó—, se ve cansado y no me gustaría que le sucediera algo malo de camino a…

—Estaré bien, no se preocupe. Ahora váyase a casa que mañana también será un largo día.

Sakano asintió, despidiéndose efusivamente y agradeciendo la preocupación del _Señor presidente_ y repitiendo, de paso, que sabía que sería un día pesado, pero que pondría lo mejor de sí para que el _Señor presidente_ estuviese orgulloso.

Tohma rió y se alejó de la inacabable perorata del otro con pasos cansinos. La compañía ya estaba oscura y los estudios y pasillos totalmente desiertos, las salas de ensayo silenciosas y sólo el eco de sus pasos reverberando contra las paredes. Cuando a su derecha, la puerta marcada con la dorada leyenda "_Intrepid Q"_ en el centro, se cruzó en su camino, se detuvo y la miró largamente. Esa era la banda que había llegado a sustituir a Bad Luck en la empresa.

El baterista era adicto a la marihuana, pero era un maldito genio; el guitarrista era un alcohólico obsesionado con el Jack Daniel's y daba algo de miedo, pero creaba solos increíbles y parecía haber nacido pegado a su guitarra. El bajista era sencillamente raro y el vocalista tenía una voz horrorosa, pero el resto de los genios músicos se habían negado a trabajar para NG sin él. En alguna otra ocasión, Seguchi los habría enviado a los cuatro a la mierda y le habría abierto las puertas a alguna de las bandas que matarían por tener un sitio ahí; pero aquel grupo de raros tenían un futuro prometedor y él sólo quería eliminar de su adorada empresa, todo cuanto tuviera que ver con Shidou Shuichi. Y sí, ahí también iban incluidos Nakano y Fujisaki. Los había despedido aún contra todos los reclamos de K y Sakano, incluso los de Mika.

Eso había hecho la primera semana luego de todo lo acontecido y al cabo del primer mes del coma de Yuki, terminó entregándole un cheque a Nakano como indemnización y dejando que Suguru se encargara de los arreglos de diversas bandas. Las mismas que él ya no podía atender a causa de todos sus pendientes con el tour.

Faltaba sólo un mes para que el primer concierto, en Kyoto, se llevara a cabo y el estrés podía respirarse a su alrededor. Ryuichi volvería en tres días para iniciar las grabaciones del primero de tres videos. Apenas y había tenido tiempo para llamar a Eiri y había días en que lo olvidaba por completo. K le pasaba un informe diario sobre sus actividades, pero no era suficiente, tenía que verlo y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, de que todo iba de acuerdo a sus planes. Pero no había tiempo, maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió distraer a la prensa con un tour mundial.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar de su mente esos divagues y seguidamente continuó su camino hacia el ascensor. Bajó hasta el estacionamiento, tallándose los ojos y reposando mentalmente todos los pendientes del día siguiente. Entró al auto y lo puso en marcha. Los ojos le escocían y le lagrimeaban. En dos ocasiones, incluso, se había subido a la acera por ese escaso momento en que sus párpados se cerraron y se negaron a abrirse nuevamente. Maldijo en voz alta y agradeció por que no había nadie en las calles a esas horas.

Cuando Tohma llegó a su casa, la luz de la sala estaba encendida. En la cochera, el auto de Mika reposaba tranquilamente, frío y aburrido en su rincón.

Entró a casa.

Se respiraba el aroma del café y una atmósfera de tranquilidad le dio la bienvenida.

—_Tadaima_—murmuró, dejándose caer en el sofá. Mika apareció a los pocos segundos con una taza de café a la mitad y rastros de azúcar en la comisura de los labios. Ella le dio un suave beso y susurró un "bienvenido". El rubio se lamió los labios, saboreando el azúcar que se les había pegado y sonrió. O eso fue lo que intentó porque más bien parecía que un cuchillo había rasgado la piel y abierto un surco—. ¿Qué comías? —preguntó.

—Galletas. Hide las trajo del colegio—respondió, estirando la bolsita que Tohma rechazó con un ademán de la mano.

—Dios, ¿qué hora es? —dijo, dándose un golpecito en la frente—. Debo llamar a Eiri.

—Es casi medianoche, Tohma—regañó con voz baja y reprimiendo una mueca disgustada—. Seguramente estará dormido y no le gustará nada que lo levantes sólo para desearle buena noche. —El rubio la miró, sonrió y asintió.

—Es cierto, ya me detesta lo suficiente—rió. Mika lo secundó.

—Eres peor que una madre.

Mika no sabía que su hermano llevaba un mes completo sumido en el tortuoso insomnio. Probablemente habría sido buena idea dejar a Tohma de llamarlo; de haberlo hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que el escritor acababa de despertarse de una de sus frecuentes pesadillas, que estaba nervioso, alterado y muy asustado. Se habría dado cuenta que nada estaba bien.

—Eso me recuerda—continuó Mika—, que tu hijo sigue despierto.

Él asintió una vez más, se sacó de encima el abrigo y tanta ropa como la decencia lo permite. A punto estuvo de sacar un cigarrillo, pero se detuvo ante la severa mirada de su esposa. A Mika no le importaba que él fumara, al cabo ella misma lo hacía también; sin embargo, lo que a ella le molestaba era el _porqué _su marido había vuelto al vicio. Él no quería discutir, estaba demasiado cansado, así que apresuró los hechos para tirarse en su cama lo más pronto posible.

Tocó. Nada. Entró de todas formas.

—¿Hide?

—¿Papá? —respondió la infantil voz. Tohma entró y se dejó caer con actitud desgarbada en la pequeña silla acolchada junto al buró y la cama. Intentó forzarse otra sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió—. Te ves horrible, papá—dijo el niño con toda convicción.

El niño tenía tres años, estaba sentado en la cama con un pijama verde puesto y el cabello alborotado. Un delgado libro de pastas azules y bonitas ilustraciones reposaba en su regazo. Era la vívida imagen de Toham Seguchi, el hombre no podía negar bajo ninguna circunstancia que ese niño fuese su hijo; tenía los ojos grandes y verdes y el cabello rubio, de trigo desteñido por el sol. Pero sólo se parecía en lo físico, porque era tan amable como su madre y tenía la genialidad de Yuki, la desquiciante, desesperante y admirable genialidad de Yuki.

Su hijo le recordaba a Yuki cuando este era niño. Cuando todavía no existía un Kitazawa que le arrancara toda su felicidad.

—No vine aquí a que me critiques—rumió el padre. El hijo rió bajito.

—Cuando te enojas, me recuerdas al tío Eiri—puntualizó el niño, no como una crítica, sino como una observación ante la que asintió y almacenó en algún sitio de su brillante cerebro. Abrió el libro, señaló una página y le mostró a su padre el texto que leería ese día.

—Sólo un párrafo, Hide—dijo al recibir el libro.

—Sí, papá—respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza también.

—Hoy estoy muy cansado.

—Sí papá.

Él leyó. Hide guardó silencio y escuchó. Pasaron sólo tres minutos y medio, exactamente, entre la entrega y devolución del libro. Tohma se puso de pie y miró a su hijo guardar el libro bajo su almohada.

—Buenas noches, Hide.

—Buenas noches, papá.

Y así era como Tohma Seguchi cumplía con sus obligaciones de padre y pasaba cinco minutos de "calidad" con su hijo.

—Papá…—Excepto, claro, cuando Hideto tenía algo más que agregar.

—¿Si?

—¿Podemos visitar al tío Shuichi? —Se atrevió a preguntar, refugiado tras sus sábanas listo para ocultarse debajo de ellas. Tohma se enfadó de inmediato, chirrió los dientes y se giró a mirar al niño, que había reunido el valor para seguir mirándolo.

—No—dijo tajantemente. No había más que decir.

—Mamá puede llevarme—evidentemente el niño no estaba de acuerdo—. Tú no tienes que ir, nosotros…

—No—repitió, a punto de perder los estribos.

Contrólate, Tohma, tiene tres años.

_1, 2, 3, 4…_

—Papá…quiero visitarlo, ni siquiera me llevaste cuando…

—¡He dicho que no! —exclamó, azotando un pie en el suelo, callándolo.

_5, 6, 7, 8…_

—Ese nombre no se pronuncia en esta casa, Hideto ¿me entiendes?

—Sí, papá.

—Ahora duérmete.

—Sí, papá.

Cuando Tohma salió al pasillo, se encontró con Mika. Ella lo miró y seguidamente y sin decir una sola palabra, entró en la habitación matrimonial. Él iba a tomarse unos segundos más antes de entrar, pero comprendió que su esposa estaba molesta y no quería enfrentarse a ella y su estúpida cara de reproche. Así que se encaminó a la cocina donde se preparó un rústico té y se sentó en la mesa, en penumbras, mirando a través de la oscuridad.

"_Sí, papá"_. La frase resonó en su cabeza por un larguísimo y eterno segundo.

Si, papá. Sí, Tohma, Sí, Mr. Seguchi, Sí, presidente. Esas eran las frases que pronunciaban todos sus conocidos últimamente. Todos se parafraseaban entre sí, tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes. La primera vez lo habían dicho cuando les solicitó —ordenó es una palabra más correcta— que no dijeran una sola palabra sobre Shuichi a Eiri y a partir de entonces todo era "si". Si, si, si. Todos lo decían, pero nadie estaba de acuerdo con él. Nadie entendía que él lo único que quería era proteger a Eiri. Eso era todo. ¿Tan difícil era de entender?

A Yuki no le haría ningún bien saberlo. Si a él, que le importaba un reverendo comino Shidou Shuichi, lo había puesto realmente mal enterarse, definitivamente era una mala, malísima idea decírselo al escritor.

Se pasó las manos entre el cabello rubio y luego enterró el rostro entre los brazos. Estaba haciendo lo mejor para él, de eso no cabía duda. Había tomado las decisiones correctas y sólo hacía falta rodear a Eiri de un aura de normalidad, tal cual como había hecho después de Kitazawa. En ese entonces al rubio le había costado un año entero sobreponerse; con el peli-rosa probablemente tardaría un poco más, pero no cabía dudas de que lo olvidaría…el DEBÍA olvidarlo. Así las cosas serían más sencillas, así todo estaría bien.

Empezaba a quedarse dormido sobre la mesa cuando el timbre de su teléfono móvil y el vibrar lo despertaron. Sacó el celular: era un mensaje de K.

"_La una y todo sereno. _The blonde cat_ se ha ido a dormir"_

Tohma pegó la frente en la mesa y emitió un quejido extraño al que no podríamos ponerle nombre. Al cabo de un rato, apoyó la barbilla en la madera y respondió el mensaje:

"_Vete a la mierda"_

Bien, Yuki estaba dormido. Tal vez él debería hacer lo mismo.

.

.

* * *

**Nekane:**

No sé ustedes, pero a mí este capítulo me emociona mucho. No sé, la historia ya empieza a desenvolverse cada vez más y me da mucha emoción ir revelando poco a poco el meollo del asunto y todos los entrecijos que existen alrededor de Yuki. Como se pudieron dar cuenta, Tohma trae bien vigilado al guapo escritor y tal parece que todos, hasta el pequeño Hide, saben dónde y con quién está Shuichi. Ciertamente no debe ser un lugar agradable ni una persona agradable porque hasta Tohma se nos puso chipil con la noticia. Pero ya lo descubrirán más adelante.

El siguiente capítulo es el bueno, mi preferido entre todos. Aparece Tatsuha y con él llegan todos y cada uno de los verdaderos problemas. Lo que ustedes leyeron hasta ahora no ha sido más que una probadita del futuro angst, xD así que vayan preparando a sus mentecitas :3

Nos vemos para el siguiente 17.

Por cierto, he tenido problemas con mi cuenta y al parecer no están llegando las respuestas a sus comentarios. Si este es tu caso, no pienses que no me doy el tiempo de responder; envíame un mensaje privado informandome de la situación y con gusto te devolveré la respuesta. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, también a los que leen sin comentar, espero que todo esto sea de su agrado.

Besos.


	6. Eigengrau

**N/A:** Fic creado en conjunto con la autora yukiyuki, deAmor Yaoi, donde también pueden encontrar publicada esta maravilla :B

As ever, la legalidad primero. Gravitation no nos pertenece sino como ya sabrán es propiedá de la chula guapa de bonita Maki Murakami, aqui solo se utilizan sus personajes sin fin de lucro con el fin de adentrarlos al maravilloso mundo del ANGST.

ANGST!

ANGST!

No ignoren mi permanente aviso: Esta historia es estrictamente clasificación MA por su alto contenido de violencia física, mental y emocional...

* * *

**Capítulo 5.- Eigengrau**

**.**

**.**

-1-

A Tohma le habría gustado poder salir de la oficina de la disquera, por un instante, para poder callar con sus propias manos al periodista desgraciado que continuaba insistiendo por cada medio de comunicación al que tenía acceso, que todo aquello que NG Entertainment había comenzado a hacer con sus grupos, eran solamente una manera de distraer a los medios y a los fans del todo lo que concernía a Shuichi.

Gracias a su inacabable insistencia, nunca faltaba alguien que preguntara sobre el cantante o sobre Yuki. De no haber sido por este periodista, los fans de Bad Luck no habrían comenzado a acosarlo y él no se habría visto forzado a cerrar el sitio y el foro oficiales de la banda. Sabía que la polémica continuaba ahí, que había un grupo in-suprimible que se negaba a olvidarse de Shuichi y si no lograba mantener todo a raya, Yuki no tardaría en toparse con alguno de estos maniacos.

Por supuesto que el presidente de dicha empresa sabía que todo lo que el periodista decía era verdad, pues el mismo había ideado que ese año NG no permitiera un segundo de descanso a los medios que pudieran utilizar en más indagaciones con respecto a Bad Luck. Había hecho debutar a varios grupos, para todos los gustos y de un momento a otro, sin más, había anunciado el tour de Nittle Gasper.

Tohma estaba pagando el precio de sus jugadas y trabajaba inacabablemente en cada proyecto. Nada había sido planeado y ahora, el presidente, no podía darse el lujo de salir de su oficina para callar a nadie. Ni siquiera podía hacerlo para procurar a su propia familia.

Se escucharon dos golpes suaves en la puerta de su despacho y luego uno más fuerte. Esa era la manera que K había establecido para anunciar su presencia, misma manera a la que el rubio —que bajo ninguna circunstancia había solicitado una guarrada semejante— se había terminado por acostumbrar.

—Adelante. — Murmuró sin saber si alegrarse porque ahora tenía una excusa para darse un breve respiro. Se deshizo de las gafas y se frotó los ojos cansados con una mano, a la vez que utilizaba la otra para terminar el café, frío, de su taza e inmediatamente después poder hacer correr los dedos en busca del cigarro casi extinto en el cenicero.

El estadounidense entró, dejando caer, ya sin ninguna ceremonia previa, el "_reporte semanal del seguimiento de actividades de Eiri Yuki"_ sobre el escritorio. K también estaba cansado. Se desplomó en uno de los pequeños sillones de la sala mientras observaba a Tohma ojear rápidamente el informe con una ligera expresión atónita.

Los ojos verdes del presidente se podaron con preocupación en las dos pilas de papeles de diferentes asuntos que aún no resolvía y suspiró. Junto, todo su trabajo, tocaría el techo.

Del trabajo, pasó a mirar el cenicero que tenía tanta ceniza que ya se caía por los bordes; estaba coronado por el cadáver del cigarrillo que pretendía terminar y que se había consumido sin que él lo hubiera notado.

K observaba con atención y en silencio, cada uno de sus movimientos en espera de una orden que acatar, o quizá a la espera de que la cabeza de su jefe explotara como en aquellas graciosas caricaturas que solía ver Michael y de las que se reían juntos.

El presidente de NG, con la misma expresión de un adivino que está a la mitad de una visión, golpeó el escritorio con ambas palmas. Una mirada confiada suplantó a la frustración y el cansancio; con una determinación impulsada por mera desesperación, comenzó a firmar documentos como su su vida dependiese de ello.

K, aparentemente olvidado, tuvo que emitir un carraspeo para atraer la atención del rubio hacia sí.

Tohma, que había creído que el rubio se había marchado de la oficina, se sorprendió de encontrar _de nuevo_ al hombre frente a él. Con una sonrisa apenada, colocó la mano en el cuadernillo en su escritorio, forzó una sonrisa y dijo:

—Gracias por esto, K. No puedo pensar en nadie más capacitado que tú para hacer este trabajo. Yo…—hizo una breve pausa—, leeré esto… más tarde—dijo, sin estar convencido de sus propias palabras.

K soltó una ligera carcajada.

—_The life of Mr. Yuki is_ francamente, tan interesante como la de un _sándwich inside the fridge_— comenzó a decir. Y aun así allí estaban todas esas páginas desafiando lo esperado—. Sobre su rutina diaria —dijo, cambiando a una expresión seria en pocos segundos—, no ocupan más de un párrafo. Lo que está ahí, _Mr. Seguchi_, es una serie de opiniones profesionales que nos indican que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que todo este teatro se venga abajo.

Seguchi frunció el entrecejo tanto, que pareció como si sus cejas se hubiesen fusionado en una sola. Indignado, tampoco se dio cuenta que su mano, mecánicamente, firmaba un papel tras otro. La expresión de K no era menos severa e incluso, Tohma sintió que le estaba reclamando algo.

—_The blonde cat isn't ok, Mr. Tohma_…—soltó sin rodeos—. No duerme y no come bien. Tampoco está escribiendo ningún nuevo best seller como le ha hecho creer a usted.

Cuando K terminó de hablar, lo que el rubio esperaba era que su jefe iniciara con el inacabable discurso que ya hasta se sabía de memoria; pero contra todos sus pronósticos, Tohma no dijo nada sobre estar haciendo lo correcto, nada sobre el bien de Yuki o sobre que todo eso pasaría y sería olvidado pronto para volver a la normalidad. Nada de eso fue dicho y en su lugar, Tohma se sumergió en un incómodo y pesado silencio; se levantó de su silla y le dio la espalda a K para perder la vista en el cielo matutino de Shinjuku por lo que parecieron horas. Sus dedos, entrelazados en su espalda, se estrujaban nerviosamente.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo de pronto, como si no se hubiera quedado en silencio en ningún momento y lo hubiera dicho inmediatamente después de que K terminara de hablar.

—Sí…

—¿Qué hay de…el _otro asunto_? —inquirió con la voz átona, cambiando drásticamente el tema.

K casi no podía creer verdad que Tohma actuara con tanta naturalidad, como si lo que acababa de decirle sobre Yuki no hubiera sido jamás pronunciado. Se preguntó si el otro realmente le había oído o sólo escuchaba lo que quería escuchar, aceptando a su conveniencia las partes de la historia que quisiera. No era que él estuviera haciendo lo correcto tampoco; de ser así, hacía mucho que debió contarle al Yuki la verdad, ni siquiera sabía porque seguía haciendo lo que Tohma le decía…

—¿Y bien, K? —La voz del otro, hizo que el estadounidense saliera de sus pensamientos.

—Aún no tenemos a nadie en especial, sólo tenemos el perfil—se detuvo y buscó una señal para saber que podía continuar—, es un hombre caucásico, probablemente europeo, muy inteligente, metódico y organizado; pensamos que tiene una cara pública que lo refugia y le permite viajar frecuentemente…

—¿Viajar…?—interrumpió con el seño fruncido.

—Sí, Shu…_este_ no es el único. Podría decirse que es una clase de "coleccionista"; hemos encontrado conexiones en otros países: el mismo…

—No quiero escuchar más—interrumpió nuevamente, sobándose las sientes y K pudo notar como la mitad del rostro del otro se movía en un tic nervioso: ceja, párpado, mejilla y una comisura de su boca. Era nuevo y definitivamente nada bueno.

—¿Qué hay con Mr. Yuki? —preguntó K verdaderamente deseoso de saberlo.

—Es importante que trabajes más rápido—dijo, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta—. Eres el mejor en investigaciones y necesito que _esto_ se haga rápido y discreto… no puedo seguir invirtiendo mis energías si no tengo los resultados que busco, Claude…

El asunto se estaba poniendo más serio: el jefe lo estaba llamando por su nombre. Aún así, decidió que de todas formas Tohma no le haría ningún daño so causa de que todavía le era necesario.

—Mr. Yuki no se está recuperando de nada porque ni siquiera sabe lo que tiene. Esto sólo puede salir mal—dijo K. Las facciones de Tohma se endurecieron una por una haciéndolo lucir horrible, lanzó una mirada furiosa y con ello zanjó el tema. Él no iba a cambiar de postura al respecto.

Los perfectamente bien entrenados sentidos de K le advirtieron que corría peligro por lo que, no sin hacerle una reverencia a su jefe, emprendió la rápida huida, y era que sabía que ni él ni con todos sus hombres movilizados podrían ser capaces de lidiar con un Tohma verdaderamente furioso. Al llegar a la puerta y sólo hasta estar con un pie fuera de la oficina se atrevió a agregar:

—Si se lo dice ahora, tal vez las cosas no salgan tan mal.

Antes de que Seguchi pudiera decirle nada, K se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

El ojiverde se dejó caer en su silla con los ojos fuertemente cerrados e inhalando y exhalando hondamente, tras mover unas cuantas hojas importantes al cesto de la basura encontró su teléfono perdido, pulsó el botoncito rojo que lo comunicaba con si fiel vasallo…quería decir, su fiel vicepresidente.

—Sakano-san— llamó él

—¡Sí, jefe! — contestó el pelinegro al otro lado de la línea con su acostumbrada predisposición, se escuchaba música de fondo, debía de estar en medio de un ensayo,pues el hombre, además de ser su vicepresidente, tenía bajo su mando a _Intrepid Q._

—Quiero que venga a mi oficina y haga un resumen de los documentos más largos que se encuentren en mi escritorio, acomode donde usted quiera los que no necesiten más que mi firma y los ordene por orden de urgencia. Me ha surgido algo importante, y tengo que salir— explicó el rubio mientras iba guardando rápidamente en las bolsas de su abrigo las cosas que consideraba necesarias.

Sakano-san emitió un gemido de preocupación.

—Es que…yo…—comenzó a decir claramente inseguro de si debía negarse o no.

Tohma, con una mano dentro de la manga del abrigo, se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo; Yuki era importante, pero no podía cargarle de esa manera el trabajo a los demás sólo para ir a hacerle una visita, como el presidente que era sus prioridades debían de estar en orden.

Lentamente se fue deshaciendo del abrigo.

—Tiene razón Sakano-san, mi asunto puede esperar, usted siga con lo suyo— dijo y colgó, sin embargo, no paso ni medio minuto cuando Sakano ya estaba tocando a su puerta frenéticamente, al abrirle el de lentes entró como bólido al despacho y en un dos por tres le colocó encima el abrigo y lo empujó fuera de la habitación.

—¡Usted no se preocupe por nada presidente! ¡Yo me encargare de su trabajo! —dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos por alguna razón inentendible.

—¿Está seguro Sakano-san? En serio, no es necesario que lo haga, yo me apresurare a terminar y más tarde arreglaré mi asunto pendiente-—ofreció el tecladista, aunque lo decía meramente por cortesía pues no tenía muchas ganas de volver a la oficina.

—¡De ninguna manera jefe! — gritó el pelinegro, Tohma le sonrió a ojos cerrados.

—Gracias Sakano-san, sabía que podía contar con usted— agradeció el rubio y corrió al elevador.

De camino al departamento de Yuki hizo una breve parada de unos cuantos minutos en la pastelería francesa que Yuki adoraba con locura —aunque no lo aceptara—y compró una pequeña cajita de _canelé gros _para "compartir" (él los terminaría todos y Tohma lo vería comer).

Dejó medio acomodado el deportivo rojo en el estacionamiento, no tenía tiempo para perderlo estacionándose correctamente, subió al elevador hasta el tercer piso y una vez ahí no tocó a la puerta del otro rubio hasta que se acomodó el cabello y reguló la respiración, tenía que verse calmado, tenía que inspirarle a Yuki la tranquilidad que él mismo no sentía. Llamó a su puerta y esperó a que su cuñado le abriera.

-2-

Lo primero que hicieron ambos al llegar, fue correr al cuarto con todo y maletas; luego arrojarlas en cualquier parte y finalmente dar un brinco a la cama. El pelinegro prácticamente se comió a besos a su amante pues se había abstenido de violarlo en el avión debido a que, por alguna razón y en algún momento la decencia había decidido comenzar a aflorar en su interior. El muchacho confiaba en que fuera algo temporal.

—Por Dios…—exclamó el pelinegro intentando hacer conversación y acompañando sus palabras de un suspiro cansado —.Creí que jamás volveríamos a tocar tierra firme. Acabo de perder mi trasero en ese avión— se quejó mientras estiraba los agarrotados músculos de su cuerpo, el genio musical Sakuma Ryuichi, a su lado, entró en un estado de asombro no poco frecuente en él.

—¡Entonces hay que regresar a buscarlo! —sugirió un poco alarmado, Tatsuha sonrió ampliamente y le sostuvo por la muñeca antes de que pudiera salir corriendo en busca de su trasero perdido.

—Era un decir, cariño— explicó este sin tener la plena seguridad de haber sido entendido —.Quiero decir…—Tatsuha se estrujó los sesos unos segundos en busca de palabras que su cinco-añero de treinta y tantos años, fuera capaz de entender —: Fue un viaje muy largo y estar sentado tanto tiempo hizo que ya no sienta el trasero—. Lo cierto era que la broma perdió la mayor parte de su encanto al ser explicada pero aun así, el que Ryu sonriera divertido le hizo sonreír a él también.

Volvió a juntar sus labios con el mayor colando la mano por debajo de la camisa de este y acariciándole la cintura apenas con la yema de los dedos sacándole algunos provocativos suspiros que aumentaron la temperatura de la habitación. Y Tatsuha quería, realmente moría por tener sexo salvaje hasta que el alma se le separar del cuerpo y se elevara totalmente iluminada de placer.

Pero debía desempacar.

Pareciera lo que pareciera, en realidad lo único verdaderamente desordenado en la vida de Tatsuha eran sus polígamas relaciones sentimentales con cualquier cosa móvil, y ahora que su Dios era su novio ¡Ya ni siquiera eso! Nuevamente, el monje confiaba en que su fidelidad fuera algo temporal.

La madurez no le atraparía nunca ¡Nunca había dicho!... Al menos, no totalmente.

El punto aquí era que, independientemente de su corazón de condominio, el chico era alguien responsable y sumamente ordenado y no podría disfrutar al 100% el sexo duro si no acomodaba antes el equipaje.

Cuando el menor se levantó de la cama Ryu no necesitó preguntar para saber el problema, llevaba ya lo suficiente a su lado como para leerle el pensamiento. Gruñó por lo bajo y se ovilló en la cama; detestaba cuando el niño le encandilaba de esa manera y luego le dejaba con las ganas.

Tatsuha abrió primero la maleta del castaño y le extendió a Kumagoro, que había viajado en el equipaje porque cuando Ryu, a más de 25,000 pies de altura se había percatado de que no llevaba al peluche en brazos era algo imposible ir a rescatarlo.

Lo movió de un lado a otro frente a los ojos del castaño para llamar su atención

—Prometo que terminaré rápido— le dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente, el cantante, sin poder resistirse a su conejo dejó atrás el malhumor y lo tomó estrujándolo con fuerza.

—Mueve más las manos o nunca acabarás— dijo Ryuichi colocándose de tal manera en la cama que Tsatsuha pudiera contemplar todo lo que se perdería si no se apresuraba a desempacar.

Sin perder ni un segundo en hemorragias nasales el pelinegro comenzó su tarea mientras que el castaño se entretenía con su nuevo celular comprado en América. Pasaron los minutos entre el sonido del abrir y cerrar de cajones y las teclas del teléfono.

—Esto…Ryu…—comenzó a decir el pelinegro. Ahora que había soltado las primeras palabras plantearle el resto del delicado asunto que rondaba por su mente a su querido amante sería sumamente sencillo, o eso se obligaba a pensar él. El otro no respondió y Tatsuha asumió su silencio como una invitación a proseguir, aún no se atrevía a darle la cara pero esperaba que no estuviera demasiado serio—. Tú sabes…ya fue el cumpleaños de Yuki y no le felicité…

—Ajá…—murmuró el castaño, el azabache se envalentonó de nuevo.

—Y…estaba pensando…en…no se….comprarle un pastel…un regalo…algo bonito e ir a visitarlo.

—Ajá…— volvió a rumiar el castaño, Tat, que había cerrado con fuerza los ojos y esperado lo peor parpadeó rápidamente, asombrado.

—¿Ajá? —repitió la monosílaba.

¿Sólo "Ajá"? ¡¿Dónde quedaba la pelea verbal para la que tanto se había preparado?!

Al girar la cabeza entendió el porqué de la miel sobre hojuelas.

Algo (muy) enfadado por estar siendo deliberadamente ignorado, estrujó en su mano los calcetines que estaba por guardar y con un perfecto tino se los arrojó al castaño en la cabeza, cosa que definitivamente hizo que Ryuichi apartara los ojos de la pantalla del celular para lanzarle una fuera mirada a su novio que decía: "¡Si quieres vivir, dime que esos calcetines volaron solos hacia mi cabeza!". En respuesta el pelinegro se arrastró por la cama y le arrebató el celular de las manos impidiendo que terminara el: "¡De vuelta en Shinjuku por fin!" que planeaba postear en Facebook y Twitter.

—¡¿Quieres dejar esto por solo un segundo?! ¡No lo sueltas desde que lo compraste! ¡No puedo creer que le hagas más caso que a mí! — le gritó. Poco faltaba para que el cantante lo corriera de la cama para acostar a su lado al celular.

Los ojos de Ryu se volvieron cristalinos y amenazaron con llorar.

—¡Devuélvemelo Tat-chan! — chilló como un niño pequeño

—¡Escúchame si lo quieres de regreso! —exigió el menor, Ryu se enjugó el llanto de manera infantil, se serenó y convocó a Sakuma Ryuichi al escenario. Eso era lo que Tat menos deseaba y con lo que ahora iba a tener que lidiar.

—Te escucho, Tatsuha. —Lo había llamado por el nombre completo, su corazón le preguntaba a gritos si ya podía entrar en pánico.

—He dicho que iré a visitar a Yuki—pronunció el pelinegro con seguridad. El rostro del cantante se transformó en una mueca de desagrado al oír el nombre del rubio.

—¿Y qué? ¡¿Me vas a dejar solo?! — preguntó casi con miedo. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros

—Si quieres puedes venir…—ofreció Tatsuha aunque a Ryuichi no le hizo nada de gracia la mala broma—. Además— añadió Tat –, tú tienes que ir a grabar _no se qué_ con Tohma ¿no?

—¡¿No me vas a acompañar?!

Ya no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos captaban. ¿Era idiota o qué? Acaso era consciente de cuántas personas matarían por ir a verlo grabar ese "no sé que" como le había llamado ¡¿Lo era?! ¿Qué podía ser mejor que pasar aún más tiempo con él, él increíble, carismático, talentoso, excelso genio musical Sakuma Ryuichi? ¿Ir a ver a Yuki Eiri? ¡No en esta vida!

—¿Cuánto tiempo iras que no puedes acompañarme a la grabación? — exigió saber el castaño, se había cruzado de brazos y miraba a la pared frunciendo el ceño igual que cualquier mujer reclamando atención.

—Ryuichi, no le he visto desde que salió del hospital y ni siquiera le llamé en su cumpleaños…— el mayor se volteó indignado.

—¿Por qué suena como a que me culpas a mí?-

—Porque de hecho, amor ¡TE CULPO A TI!—afirmó el pelinegro apuntándole acusadoramente con el dedo.

Y no era una exageración, Ryuichi había evitado que le llamara a su hermano: tomó su celular y frente a sus ojos lo arrojó por la ventana de su suite en el piso veintiséis y luego, como si prohibirle terminantemente hablarle a Yuki no hubiese sido suficiente, con unas tijeras cortó el cable del teléfono.

Claro que eso culminó con un gasto no planeado en el viaje por la reparación del daño, gasto que Ryuichi acepto pagar costara lo que costara sin rechistar, inventó la excusa de que estaban recibiendo llamadas de una multitud de fans y puso como única condición para pagarlo todo que la línea telefónica fuera reactivada hasta que ellos dejaran su estancia en el hotel.

Por si fuera poco, esa misma tarde, y muy cínicamente hay que decirlo, el hombre se compró su nuevo celular sin reponerle el suyo a su amante.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos y bufaron irritados al unísono

—De cualquier manera, Ryuichi, Eiri es mi hermano y puedo ir y tardarme dos días con él si quiero sin tener que pedirte permiso antes.

—¿Para qué me cuentas tus planes entonces? — inquirió el castaño dándole la espalda.

—Sólo te estoy avisando. Es algo muy diferente a pedir permiso —explicó Tatsuha. Fue hacía el clóset donde había dejado colgada la chaqueta negra y se la coloco encima, supuso que ya no tendría su noche de diversión tan anhelada.

—No soy idiota, Tatsuha, sé la diferencia entre ambas cosas— murmuró el cantante con amargura.

Tatsuha se detuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y suspiró. Regresó sobre sus pasos y apartándole el cabello de la frente a su novio intentó depositar un beso en ella, pero Ryuichi le aparto la mano disgustado y ando a encerrarse en el baño de la alcoba

—¡Ya lárgate! —le gritó desde dentro.

A sabiendas de que el cantante no entendería de razones hasta que se le pasara el enfado y viendo como una pérdida de tiempo el intentar arreglar las cosas en ese instante hizo lo que el mayor le ordenaba, cogió dinero y las llaves de su moto y se fue.

-3-

Yuki estaba en medio de una habitación brumosa y húmeda, oscura, que tenía toda la apariencia de no haber sido usada hacía años. Frente a sus ojos un foco de luz amarilla parpadeaba constantemente y el rubio no dudó que en cualquier momento su luz se extinguiera en su totalidad. Pero el tiempo pasaba y la lámpara no se fundía, seguía y seguía parpadeando a un ritmo que casi parecía hipnótico y de pronto, cuando el escritor se encontraba en un transe catatónico, escuchó un gemido lastimero, como de un animal herido, provenir de alguna parte.

Parpadeó, separando su vista del foco y miró en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar, en los lapsos de luz que la lámpara le daba, el origen de aquellos lamentos. El gemido se transformó pronto en un llanto y Yuki no pudo ver nada ni nadie: la habitación estaba completamente vacía.

De pronto, una puerta apareció frente a él, entreabierta, y el llanto se hizo un poco más alto, amortiguado por los muros y filtrándose únicamente por la rendija estrecha entre la puerta y el marco de esta. Él podría haber asegurado que esa puerta no se encontraba ahí antes, mientras miraba, pero cuando el foco finalmente se apagó y lo sumió en la oscuridad, decidió salir de ahí lo antes posible. Un vacío en el estómago y el comienzo del pánico, naciente en su pecho, movieron sus pies a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, abriéndola hacia la negrura que continuaba hacia el infinito.

Y el llanto no cesaba, se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

Lo siguió, peleando contra el miedo que pugnaba por apoderare de él. El recorrido lo llevó a una nueva puerta que sólo notó una vez que se estrelló con ella de frente, tanteó su superficie y giró el pomo abriéndola completa de un empujón. Lo que vio, lo dejó pasmado, inmóvil y provocó que el miedo y el pánico vencieran a su voluntad.

Esa nueva habitación tenía todas las luces apagadas y era iluminada por la luz que entraba a través de la gran ventana del fondo. Ahí, tirado de rodillas como un muñeco viejo y roto, se vio a sí mismo, de niño, llorando. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y de ellos brotaban abundantes lágrimas; miraba al frente al cuerpo que, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, parecía un gran gato dormido. Y sangre, mucha sangre.

Igual a un maniático, Yuki gritó en cuanto reconoció el cuerpo en el suelo, era Kitazawa. Muerto y mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y desorbitados, acusadores. Intentó salir de ahí, pero la puerta por donde había llegado había desaparecido y ahora reemplazaba el sitio del Yuki niño que lloraba. Ahora era él, adulto y confundido, quien miraba directo a los ojos de Kitazawa quien, de un momento a otro, cadavérico y muy muerto, sonreía.

—Yuki…—dijo el cadáver de Kitazawa con una voz fina y fría, tan aguda que sintió que se le metía a la piel y le congelaba la sangre—. Yuki…—volvió a decir, casi con regocijo.

Yuki volvió a gritar, aterrado, quiso correr pero sus pies permanecieron fijos en el piso y ni siquiera sus ojos, los que se esforzaba por cerrar, le obedecían. Su respiración se agitó hasta que el pecho comenzó a dolerle y mientras Kitazawa seguía diciendo su nombre con la sonrisa deforme de su rostro de músculos entorpecidos por la muerte, la voz de Shuichi también lo dijo.

El escritor miró por encima de Kitazawa y contempló a Shuichi quien, con la expresión de un sobreviviente de la guerra, lo miraba a él.

—¿Qué es esto, Yuki? —preguntó Shuichi, mirando a Kitazawa y agachándose para coger el arma con que Yuki, momentos antes (o años antes) había matado a ese hombre.

—Shuichi…—fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

—Lo has matado tú, Yuki. —No era una pregunta, sino una completa afirmación. Los ojos violetas se fijaron en él, vacíos—. Eres una mala persona…siempre has sido una mala persona.

—Yo…él…—. No supo qué decir. Si ya sentía miedo, Shuichi, antes que tranquilizarlo, le provocaba tal pánico que se creía a punto de desmayarse.

—Yo te amaba y tú sólo te dedicabas a herirme. —Ese "amaba" le llegó al corazón como una interminable lanza—. Eres una mala persona…

—Ere tú quien debería estar muerto—dijo Kitazawa, inesperadamente de pie junto a Shuichi. Yuki dio un paso atrás, encontrándose preso contra la ventana. Los dos hombres frente a él se acercaron dos pasos.

—Sin ti, todos estaríamos mucho mejor.

—Lo más seguro es que nadie notaría tu ausencia, ¿verdad, Shu-chan? —Kitazawa rió y un chorro de sangre salió de la herida de bala por el esfuerzo.

—Shuichi…no—murmuró casi inaudiblemente. La voz se le atoraba por el miedo—. Yo…yo te amo.

—No es cierto—refutó el aludido sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Mátalo, Shuichi—incitó Kitazawa, riendo. Yuki sólo deseaba que se callara, lo habría matado de nuevo si con eso conseguía que dejara de hablarle a Shuichi y, por encima de todo, que dejara de sonreír de esa forma.

—No…—gimió Yuki, ahogado en su horror y en su llanto. ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? —. No, Shuichi… Shu—tragó, sintiendo que la saliva le quemaba la garganta—, yo te amo, Shu. Te amo tanto y…te he extrañado…

—¡Cállate! —gritó el menor, apuntando el arma y los ojos enajenados de lágrimas. Kitazawa soltó una carcajada y un abundante chorro de sangre coagulada y que hedía a putrefacción.

—¡Te amo, Shuichi! —gritó, sintiendo que cada cuerda vocal se rompía en su garganta— ¡Te amo!

—¡Mientes! ¡Mientes como siempre lo has hecho! ¡Nunca me has amado! ¡Para ti sólo he sido un juego! —

—No es cierto—dijo, sin aire y sin voz. Dio un paso hacia el pelirrosa y extendió una mano para poder tocarlo. Deseaba tanto tocarlo. Pero Shuichi lo miró con rabia, casi con odio y apretó el gatillo una vez y después otra y una más.

Yuki, sin poder creer lo que sucedía y aterrado hasta los límites humanos, sintió el calor de la bala hundirse en su carne; vio la sangre y el dolor… el dolor era tan fuerte que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo comenzó a gritar hasta destrozarse la voz, quedando inutilizada para siempre. Se echó hacia atrás y, tropezándose, su cuerpo se precipitó sin control contra la ventana que tenía detrás de sí, rompiéndola y cayendo, sin oportunidad de salvación, al vacío.

Allá arriba, mirándolo desde la ventana, Shuichi sonreía.

-4-

A la alta velocidad a la que manejaba la motocicleta, las tiendas eran sólo una mancha borrosa; sin embargo el menor de los Uesugi gozaba de una vista de halcón y era capaz de distinguir perfectamente bien la forma de las cosas. Aún así no se detuvo ni en las enormes tiendas departamentales ni en las múltiples bodegas donde suelen vender cosas inútiles para obsequiar, no paró en las pastelerías y no habría sido Tatsuha Uesugi si no hubiera parado sino en una Sex Shop.

Tras vagar una media hora por toda la tienda se decidió por una de sus películas porno favoritas, un dildo que vibraba a 3 diferentes potencias, giraba y se iluminaba —y podía hacer todo eso al mismo tiempo— y una bonita vela aromática con forma de miembro viril de unos veinte centímetros de altura. Sintiéndose el mejor hermano menor del mundo y con su regalo envuelto en una caja estampada de condones sadomasoquistas bailarines se dirigió a donde su rubio hermano habitaba.

Entró al complejo departamental al mismo tiempo que una viejilla bajaba del elevador con su pequeña bolsita en el brazo y un senil paso apurado. El pelinegro hizo ademán de quitarse un sombrero imaginario y le sostuvo la puerta a la mujer para que esta saliera, ella, sin embargo, detuvo su andar y entrecerrando los ojos se le quedo mirando fijamente.

—Le hará bien— determinó la viejita asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza y dándole al pelinegro unos amables golpecitos en la mejilla.

—¿Disculpe? — preguntó el chico aun sin entender, ella pareció molestarse por su lenta comprensión y esa mano que le había hecho un gesto cariñoso se volvió un puño que golpeó con fuerza inesperada su cabeza.

—No puedes negar que eres el hermano de Eiri; son idénticos. —Sonaba más como acusación que como afirmación, pero el pelinegro supuso que simplemente era la forma de hablar de la mujer y, a todo esto, ¿qué demonios quería decir todo aquello? —. Le hará bien que lo visites, tú pareces un millón de veces una mejor persona que esa exótica ave amarilla. —No se había parado a tener conversaciones con mujeres seniles últimamente pero ¿todas hablaban de esa manera?

—¿Ave amarilla? —repitió él, hizo una rápida asociación mental — ¿Se refiere a Tohma? —debía decirlo por aquella peculiar manera de vestir de su cuñado.

—Sí, sí…—dijo la mujer haciendo un gesto algo fastidiado con la mano —. Como sea que se llame, no me cae bien—declaró arrugando la ya de por si arrugada nariz —. Cuando me sonrió esta mañana sentí escalofríos.

—No se preocupe, es una reacción natural—se mofó un poco el muchacho, luego recalcó en lo verdaderamente importante —. Espere… ¿Tohma está aquí? —inquirió poniéndose repentinamente nervioso, si así era lo mejor sería volver otro día, cuando no tuviera que lidiar con aquellos amenazantes ojos verdes observándolo a cada movimiento. La viejita chasqueó la lengua.

—No, el ave voló hace unas horas. —El pelinegro tuvo que ahogar una risa pues la señora justo había sonado como uno de los hombres de K, o el mismo K. ¿Qué tan descabellado era pensar que esa anciana era uno de los hombres de K? No…era demasiado descabellado, la mujer volvió a mirarlo.

—¡Pero arréglate esos trapos que traes puestos! — le dijo y acto seguido le abotonó el cuello de la camisa negra, sin pedirle perdón ni permiso le desabrochó el cinturón, le abrió el pantalón y comenzó a fajarle la camisa; de su pequeña bolsa obtuvo un peine y con él le acomodo el alborotado cabello negro, no paró hasta dejarlo como el miembro de una extremista secta religiosa.

Tatsuha no tuvo tiempo de quejarse cuando se supo empujado hacía el elevador.

—¡Ande ya! ¿Qué hace aquí perdiendo el tiempo? ¡Él está solo y yo no puedo ser la niñera de Eiri todo el tiempo!

Las puertas se abrieron y la mujer lo metió dentro, hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y sin decir nada mas dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia donde quiera que fuera. En el elevador se deshizo el peinado, se desfajo y se desabrochó la camisa. "_Así está mejor_" pensó.

La puerta, igual que siempre que lo visitaba, estaba cerrada con seguro, tuvo la gentileza de tocar a ella y esperar a que le abrieran aun cuando ya sabía que él no le abriría. Tocar a su puerta no era más que una mera formalidad acordada entre los dos, era para avisarle que estaba ahí y que entraría aunque él no lo quisiera.

Se atrevió a suponer que su hermano se encontraba en su estudio pues cuando no le gritaba "¡Largo de aquí bastardo!" o algo semejante desde el otro lado significaba que no le había escuchado tocar. De entre su manojo de llaves escogió aquella a la que le había grabado una pequeña "E" para reconocerla de entre las llaves de la casa de Tohma, la de Hiroshi, las de un montón de mujeres y las de su propia casa.

El pesado silencio que reinaba en la casa volvió bastante siniestro el simple hecho de empujar la puerta, de no ser porque estaba limpio el departamento bien podía haber pasado por una casa abandonada, casi dudó estar en el departamento correcto.

Depositó su regalo en la mesita de centro, donde aún quedaban un par de tazas de porcelana vacías, luego pensó en cuál cuarto revisaría primero, tomó aire para sus pulmones y se disponía a lanzar un _"¡Estoy en casa, aniki!_" que seguramente haría que todo el edificio se enterara de que estaba de visita cuando escuchó un golpe seco, vidrios romperse y un grito aterrado y desesperado que le desgarró los tímpanos y lo devolvió de un golpe a la mitad de la noche de todos los días de su niñez.

—¡Eiri! — gritó, corriendo al cuarto del rubio, igual que en los viejos tiempos, tirando a su paso el regalo y una silla al piso, casi volcando la mesa.

Una sensación de deja vù lo invadió mientras corría y abría la puerta de la habitación. Eiri era lo único que ocupaba su pensamiento, la fuerza que lo jalaba de regreso a la puerta y le incitaba a escapar de ahí y dejar que alguien más se ocupara de todo era la misma que le empujaba hacia el cuarto de su hermano, corría llenando de adrenalina todas sus venas y seguía sintiéndose de la misma manera que cuando era solo un crío.

Cuando finalmente Tatsuha llegó al cuarto, se quedó unos segundos paralizado sosteniendo tan fuerte el pomo de la puerta que los dedos se le pusieron blancos. Yuki yacía en el suelo, tendido cuan largo era, tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados pero eso no impedía que lágrimas escurriesen por sus sienes. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su bestial pugna por obtener más aire, las perlas de sudor frío que le adornaban la frente y le mojaba los mechones de pelo del fleco, habían escurrido por su rostro y oscurecido el cuello de su pijama y su cuerpo era presa de violentos e incesantes temblores que lo hacían lucir como un animal en plena agonía.

La temperatura de Tatsuha descendió un par de grados centígrados y la gravedad le aplastó con fuerza la cara contra el suelo. Quiso salir de ahí y no hacerse responsable de lo que pasaba ahí, pero cuando finalmente su respiración dejo de ser un pedido por más aire y se transformó en una verdadera batalla por continuar respirando, el menor de los Uesugi se armó de valor, tomando a su hermano por los hombros y zarandeándolo repetidas veces mientras repetía su nombre.

Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron y, desorbitados de temor, se posaron en él pasando de su persona cual si el azabache no estuviera justo enfrente. Esos ojos no le veían, no veían la cama ni las paredes, el rubio no veía ni sus propias manos aunque las tuviera delante, hacía años que él no notaba tal pavor en su rostro, Tatsuha incluso se había olvidado de que su hermano también podía poner esa mirada. El escritor estaba ciego de miedo, un par de finas y oscuras manos habían salido de su pesadilla y le tapaban cariñosamente los ojos, encajándole las uñas en los globos oculares.

Desde muy pequeño, cuando aún era muy pequeño para entender varias cosas, había sido capaz de entender que su trabajo era desencajar esas uñas y ayudar a su hermano a salir de la fosa en la que se estaba hundiendo, por el medio que fuera, debía hacerlo volver.

—Hermano…— le llamó con un enorme nudo en la garganta que había hecho de su voz un débil susurro.

"_Respira, tranquilízate, respira_" se dijo a su mismo antes de sacudir al rubio con toda la fuerza que pudo. Pero por más que Tatsuha lo llamaba, Yuki continuaba abriendo y cerrando la boca en un intento por obtener aire; sus ojos estaban nublados y desenfocados, perdidos todavía en lo que sea que estuviera viendo dentro de su propia cabeza.

—¡Aniki! ¡Eiri, despierta! — suplicó a gritos sin tener éxito alguno —¡Eiri! ¡EIRI! ¡Despierta, Eiri, por favor! ¡Sólo fue una pesadilla! ¡Todo está bien ahora, nada de eso fue real! —Todo parecía inútil, se hallaba hablándole a una pared, zarandeando a una pared ¡Y maldita sea estaba intentando hacer reaccionar a una pared!

Bufó desesperado, las cachetadas no habían conseguido más que azorar las mejillas del ojimiel al cual le costaba respirar cada vez más a cada segundo que pasaba. Él pánico se apodero de él cuando la piel del mayor comenzó a adquirir tonos violáceos, si Yuki se desmayaba estaría muerto en pocos minutos y Tohma se encargaría de culparlo y asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

Ya sin saber qué hacer, Tatsuha se abrazó a su hermano con fuerza y comenzó a pasar sus manos intranquilas por su cabello, por todo su rostro.

—Yuki despierta… ¡Vuelve! ¡Necesito que vuelvas! ¡Quiero que vuelvas! ¡Despierta hermano, por favor! —le rogó a punto del llanto colmándole las mejillas y la frente de besos afligidos.

Yuki dejó de temblar de pronto y Tatsuha sintió cómo todo el peso de su hermano recaía en sí mismo, derrotado suspiró largamente y se dispuso a recostarlo mientras recordaba lo poco que sabía de primeros auxilios, abriría las ventanas del cuarto, le quitaría las cobijas de encima y lo observaría durante unos cuantos martirizantes segundos en espera de que recobrara el conocimiento.

Permaneció quieto aguantando el peso del rubio, se negaba a separarse de él por algún motivo. Cuando finalmente su cuerpo le exigió que arrojara lejos el peso muerto, justo en ese momento los brazos del rubio despertaron y se ciñeron abrupta y aprensivamente alrededor del cuello del pelinegro.

Si bien, por un segundo precioso el alma de Tatsuha se sintió aliviada, no duró lo suficiente pues lo siguiente fue algo que no había pasado antes, ni cuando era pequeño y corría al cuarto de Yuki para sacarlo de sus pesadillas.

—¡Tatsuha! —gimió el mayor a su oreja. Yuki se despegó un poco de su hermano y el menor pudo ver sus ambarinos ojos enrojecidos y bañados en lágrimas — ¡Él me odia! ¡Todos me odian! —. Sacando una inesperada fuerza de algún lado, Yuki sujeto a Tatsuha por el cuello de la camisa —¡Mátame! ¡Soy un idiota, un imbécil! ¡¿Por qué no estoy muerto si ese es su deseo?! — chilló, abrazándole de nuevo pero golpeándole la espalda al menor con los puños cerrados y sin dejar de sollozar. En respuesta, y sin dejar que se notara que sus golpes realmente dolían, Tatsuha se abalanzó sobre él hasta tumbarlo en el suelo y poder apresarlo debajo suyo entre sus brazos.

—No te odio, nadie te odia, Eiri— murmuró, tragándose el llanto y el miedo.

—¡Mientes! —le gritó con un tono rabioso —. Mientes…—repitió gimoteando infantilmente, sus golpes ya no eran más que leves toques a su respaldo.

El miedo se posesionó del cuerpo del mayor de nueva cuenta y súbitamente Yuki aferró las manos a su hermano aprensivamente. Luchó para obtener aire y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Tatsuha como si temiera perderlo de vista.

—¡Me odia, Tatsuha! ¡Me odia! — lloriqueó escondiendo el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, ese no era Yuki Eiri, el maduro novelista, era un mocoso timorato de unos doce años espantado hasta el tuétano. —¡Yo le quiero! ¡Yo lo amo! ¡No quiero quedarme solo!

Tatsuha, un poco estático por el hecho de estar escuchando esas palabras de parte de Yuki, afianzó su agarre y no pudo reprimir una dulce sonrisa, con todo lo malo que implicaba la situación no podía evitar pensar que el hombre era adorable cuando se mostraba tan indefenso.

El pelinegro se sentía perdido. Nunca antes había visto a Yuki llorar de esa manera y si alguna vez lo había hecho, había sido hace ya tanto tiempo que no podía recordarlo. Mientras su hermano mayor continuaba repitiendo aquello, el menor intentó convencerlo de volver a la cama, lo que le costó trabajo pues el rubio creía que su hermano quería un pretexto para poder alejarlo e irse de ahí.

—No te voy a dejar, no me voy a ir a ningún lado, Eiri…— le aseguró — ¿Crees qué abandonaría a mi hermano favorito? —inquirió sonriéndole a ojos cerrados en un intento por inspirarle confianza.

No era que sólo hubiera soltado esas palabras porque la situación lo permitía, no eran algo dicho al aire; Yuki, creyera lo que creyera y dijera lo que dijera, era indudablemente el favorito de toda la familia. Mika era linda y siempre estaba ahí cuando se necesitaba, pero no le quería tanto. Un punto y aparte en sus sentimientos era que, cuando a esas horas tan tardías Ryu no le había hecho siquiera una llamada era solo porque seguía enfadado con él, aun de no haberlo querido tenía que quedarse ahí.

—No te vayas como lo hizo él…—musitó el rubio en un hilo de voz. Tatsuha condujo a su hermano hacia la cama y le abrazó y acarició la cabeza hasta que volvió a conciliar el sueño, cuando se pudo liberar de abrazo en que le tenía preso el mayor, anduvo a la cocina por un vaso de agua ¡sentía la garganta más seca que el maldito Sahara! Al caminar, al tomar agua, al lavar su vaso y regresarlo a su lugar, no podía dejar de negar con la cabeza.

¿Qué putas había sido eso? Dentro de unos días ya no sería más que el pasado, momentos desagradables que se empañarían en su memoria hasta volverse borrosos. Pero en esos instantes eran su vívido y amargo presente.

—Él no está bien— sentenció, enfatizando su afirmación al golpear decididamente el suelo con el pie. Su hermano estaba más enfermo de lo que a simple vista se podía apreciar, más enfermo de lo que a todo el mundo le gustaba aceptar.

Ese hecho era la cruda realidad, SU cruda realidad, y no estaba en sus planes sentarse cruzado de brazos y mirarla ocurrir.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Nosotras sabemos que no hay disculpas para no actualizar durante más de dos años (en realidad ni Nekane ni yo sentimos que había pasado tanto tiempo xD).

Por eso simplemente pedimos disculpas y esperamos por misericordia, que los dioses del yaoi nos protejan -.-

Y, como dato final, para todo aquel que lo quiera saber: **Eigengrau** (titulo de este capítulo), proviene del alemán y significa literalmente "Gris intrínseco", el color que el ojo ve en la total oscuridad.


End file.
